<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Huntress and the Monster by Silent_Soul_Ken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534891">The Huntress and the Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken'>Silent_Soul_Ken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Balls Growth, Blood and Violence, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Death, Dick Growth, Eating, F/M, Growth, Harpy, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Huge balls, Human/Monster Romance, Kitsune, Lamia, Large insertions, Monsters, Muscle, Original Universe, Romance, Transformation, body altering, huge penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a universe where monsters are hunted by indivduals who have enhanced their bodies with various methods, one Huntress is going to change how the world views Monsters when she get's close to one. A monster unlike any other and she'll learn that there is more to him than meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cold Hearted Huntress and the Noble Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a completely original universe I created with some friends of a world based somewhat on Monster Hunter but with my own unique spin on things. Most of the world will be explained in story but if there's anything that needs my clarification leave a comment and I'll answer to the best of my abilities. Enjoy and please leave comments. Also this is a prologue but since I can't put in a chapter 0 I have to clarify this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Makishima Senzo sighed as he woke up to the crow of the rooster. Dressed in a loincloth he got up, ignoring his wife’s mumbling. He grabbed his pants, putting them on and heading to the bathroom to care for his teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He finished quickly and went to grab his shirt, ready to work for the day. He put on his sandals and opened the wooden door. Light shining in his face, he raised his hand to block out the sun's rays long enough for his eyes to adjust. When he could see he lowered his hand. He saw others getting out of their homes ready to tend to the livestock and farms. Being a resident of Kanzen Village he was used to the long hot days, the only problem he really had was the forest at the edge of the village. The forest itself was nice and abundant with fruit, animals, and herbs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What made the forest trouble was the monster that lived there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Monsters: Creatures of varying shapes, sizes, types, and abilities, however they all had one thing in common; the urge to consume flesh animal or human. Some monsters could disguise as humans while others looked like giant beasts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were also rumors of monsters as large as castles, however there had been no actual sighting of such monsters yet. He went to his pen where the cows were and sighed as he heard them moo. He came to the fence and looked at his cows, all 8 of them scuffing the ground and mooing. He went to get some hay when he stopped and looked at his cows. He ran a quick headcount.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Last night there were eight cows, but right now there were seven. “What?” He hopped in, looking for another cow, he barely had to walk inside the pen when he saw the red grass and broken fence.  The red grass continued till it disappeared into the dark canopy of the forest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Mayor’s House-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mayor we've left the forest alone so we don't earn the wrath of the monster that dwell there, but this morning I find that my cow's been killed and eaten by it!” Makishima shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you have proof?” The Mayor asked evenly. He was an old man with a bald head, hazel eyes, and a large white beard. “For all we know it could’ve been another village.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How would killing a single cow benefit any other village?” Said a villager, a grumblings of agreement following his question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Put a bounty on that thing so a Hunter can come and kill it!” Makishima shouted angrily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Putting a bounty is no easy thing it requires money, lots of it-” The Mayor began but was silenced by a large bag of gold being set down by a big burly man who happened to be the blacksmith for the village.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Already done.” Said a woman walking forward. “If we don’t get this problem taken care of now then we shall soon find our children and loved ones missing from our homes!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mayor grumbled. “No, I will not do so, perhaps this is just ill fate at work.” He said, “I do not think this will happen again.” The old man said, to the crowd's disapproval.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine, if you won't post a bounty then I’ll defend my livestock myself!” Makishima said angrily walking out, pushing past others. Makishima’s wife walked up to the mayor, anger on her features.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If my husband dies tonight, it will be on your head!” She threatened quietly with a glare. The mayor nodded but remained steadfast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Later that Night-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Makishima stood in front of the fence, a pitchfork in his hands and his eyes fixed on his cows. Everyone else was in their home asleep or preparing to sleep. His wife came outside a look of worry on her face. “You can’t do this, if a monster comes it’ll tear you to shreds!” She shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go back inside!” He snapped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She flinched at the harshness but did as he asked, still worried about his safety.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The farmer stood firm, <em>‘I will not allow my cattle to be slaughtered, I need them!’</em>  Makishima supported his family with his cattle’s milk and ‘fertilizer’. His cattle weren't the best around or anything, but it was of good quality that it paid for food and supplies. His head drifted thinking about the money and his eyes began to droop, only to jerk up as he heard a roar. He jumped to a ready stance and held up his pitchfork, expecting to see a monster only to find his cows were safe. There was mooing coming from another fence and he didn't think, just acted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wake up!” He shouted running towards the noise as lanterns lit in the nearby houses followed by people pouring out. Moments later the cow making odd noises was silenced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He arrived just in time to the cow get dragged in, its head gone, neck stump leaking blood. He heard the growl of the monster and could see its large body in the faint moonlight just before it disappeared into the woods. Many of the villagers came with pitchforks in hand seeing the leftover carnage. They didn’t even stay to talk, they swarmed toward the mayor’s house shouting. The mayor sighed from his bed as his wife turned over and looked at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have no choice now.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, I cannot, I believe it is better to leave it be... but with this latest killing I cannot say no any longer.” He got up, groaning as his back creaked with ache and age. He walked to the door and opened it, “Where is Apko?” He shouted into the crowd.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A young man stepped forward. He had a rather lean, thin body with developed leg muscles. “Write a bounty and deliver it to the Hunters Outpost in Kaginga.” The mayor ordered. The messenger nodded and went off to carry out his task.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There, now you get your Hunter. I hope there are no more objections?” The mayor asked grumpily. The sound of agreement made him snort. “Now rest and keep watch. It should be a few days more before a Hunter arrives.” He suggested before slamming the door closed, irritated by the people he governed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The next day, Midday-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Satoru stood at the village entrance, part of the new guard that had been made in the morning. He stood at the village entrance while others stood near the ranches to fight against the monster should it strike. He yawned, bored out his mind. He was placed here should a Hunter come, though the chances of that happening were 100-1 considering they had only send for one last night. He looked around trying to find something entertaining when he saw it, a figure walking toward the village. He held up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun and he looked closer someone was coming, someone with a sword on their back - a large one from the look of it, as he could see the tip bobbing near their leg. He lowered his hand and called out to the village, people began to swarm the entrance looking at the figure who became clear as they walked in front of the sun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a woman wearing a well traveled cloak that was somewhat tattered near the ends with a hood that was raised. From the cloak a sleeve covered her right arm around her bicep was a small bandoleer with small daggers across it. The cloak parted slightly revealing a fullbody fishnet mesh that was torn in places.  Also below it was the remains of what was originally of what appeared to be a bodysuit it was reduced to small strips around her breasts and waist along with arms and leggings. One could also so shiny gauntlets on both arms which were slightly dented and scuffed as if having seen a previous battle. Her left arm, lacking a sleeve, was adorned with three sepreate pieces of armor as well, a forearm guard, an elbow joint with a sharp spike, and a pauldron upon her shoulder. All three were just as knicked and tarnished as the gauntlets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On her legs were the remains of possibly another body suit, because this was of a lighter purple to the other's royal blue, which stopped just above the two leather wraps she kept them up with around her thighs. The wrap on her right leg contained several holsters, all housing more daggers. She wore leather boots with a metal plating on the top..</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where is the monster?” She asked, her voice calm, yet holding a regal air to it. They all pointed to the forest, “I see… stay here, I’ll take care of it.” She walked forward, heading to the forest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she passed them, the crowd got a better look at her sword. It was enormous, at least as wide as she was, almost as long as she was tall, with a single edge. The blade was silver, but barely any of this color was visible beneath black stains of monster blood that covered the sword in thick splotches. She walked to the forest then paused and grabbed an unlit lantern and continued walking into the forest. She quickly vanished under the foliage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So that’s the Hunter… Huntress would be more appropriate at this point though.” Came the voice of the Mayor, it was then a small boy came forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s a Hunter?” He asked, only to be met with silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Mayor eventually sighed and answered, seeing as no one else was going to. “Hunters are humans that have modified their bodies through various ways some using alchemy, magic, or even by grafting or fusing their flesh with monsters. All with one goal; to have the strength to fight monsters on equal footing.” The elder explained. “They are cutthroats and while they have their reasons to fight they will and can stab you in the back if you don’t pay out. Luckily for folk like us there are enough Hunters that they've learned to at least be polite to their clients lest they be denied a job for another Hunter. As long as we pay her when the job is done, we'll be safe.” The elder finished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So is she a nice person?” The boy asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We will see young one, we will see…” The Mayor said cryptically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Forest-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Huntress walked through the woods, the monster’s home. She had fought many monsters and was well aware of their habits. They tended to either be in the darkest parts or caves if they were ground based. However some monsters, mainly those with aquatic capabilities, stayed in ponds or lakes. She looked at the ground, carefully examining the grass. Mainly animal tracks of varying types but she could see large footprints. Possibly a bear, but also potentially the monster she was after. She knelt down, looking closely and even touched the print. It was deeply set in the earth, indicating a great weight, and judging the direction of the print the owner was heading southeast. She walked forward, lantern in hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After roughly half an hour of tracking she found a cave only to pause at the mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She reached into her robes and pulled out a red stone, which she blew on, causing it to spark. She then took the lantern off the sling on her shapely hip and held the stone close to the wick. A red spark jumped from the stone to the wick and lit the candle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stashed the stone and stood straight once more, lantern in one hand and her other grasping the hilt of her massive blade and unsheathing it from her back, holding it in one hand without a hint of difficulty. She cast her gaze around carefully, walking slowly inside. She didn't make it far before a warning growl reverberating through the cave. “Who comes and why?” A deep voice said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I, Hinata of the Black Blade, have come to kill you for threatening the lives of the people.” Hinata announced fearlessly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another growl reverberated around the cave, this one angry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Leave. I wish no harm to you, but I will if I have to.” Once again came from in the cave</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She heard steps and the ground shook slightly. She raised the lantern and threw it down, smashing it and throwing the oil around into a larger puddle to provide more light at the cost of the flame's lifespan. The cave lit up, and she saw a large gold and red furred monster with its teeth bared, on all fours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It leaped at her the second it was visible, but she swung the blade in a wide arc, causing it to fall short. It slashed with its claws, but she parried calmly and thrust her sword forward, only for the monster to bat the slab of steel away with a backhand punctuated with a grunt of effort. She didn't hesitate and spun around, using the swords weight to build momentum for a devastating attack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The monster's eyes widened and he barely managed to duck in time, just a scant inch from having both his ears shaved off. The monster leaped back and Hinata followed suit, letting the weight of her blade cause her to slide backward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She immediately brought it up again in a ready stance with both hands, her gaze fixed on him. She then charged again, swinging her blade quickly, spinning it around her body from hand to hand to quickly and effectively strike. The monster stepping back, only to bump into the cave wall. Reacting with the reflexes of his species he ducked down, slamming a fist into the ground, which caused a rock to jut up and block her attack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her blade being stuck in the rock didn't faze the Huntress and she lunged forward, burying her own fist in the boulder, smashing it to bits. Her wind up swing would have sliced the monster in half, but she had to turn it into a hasty block as he swiped a claw at her. This turned out to be a feint, and she didn't react fast enough to block the tail that suddenly appeared and hit like a hammer strike at her mid section.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She crumpled to the ground with a wheeze and a large clawed hand slammed down onto her. She flinched, expecting her end, only for her eyes to snap back open to see his claws her spread perfectly enough to trap her in place, but not allow her movement. She tried to move but only ended up making shallow cuts on her armor, his claws sinking into the metal like butter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stopped and froze as the monster then leaned forward, the light from the still burning puddle of oil finally catching his face, revealing his features. She was surprised to find an angular but definitely human face looking at her with red and gold hair and slitted red pupils, topped with large ears that were currently pressed flat against its head. His mouth opened and she saw rows of sharp teeth. Her struggles began again as a low growl built up in his throat, but to no avail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She almost yelped in more surprise as the monster retracted his claws with a 'shink' and grabbed her, his large hands wrapping around his midsection just below her breasts before throwing her bodily a dozen feet towards the entrance to the cave. She landed hard on her left shoulder, and even rolling with the landing left her aching all over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked up, prepared to dodge, only to take a step back as her sword landed and buried itself three feet in the ground in front of her. She looked up just in time to see a large rock crash down on the pile of oil, extinguishing it, concealing the monster once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Leave me be, I wish to be left in peace.” Came it's voice, followed by the ground shaking in a way she recognized as him walking away. She stood up, wincing as her entire left arm tingled and twinged with pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was smart enough to recognize her own defeat. With a grunt she grabbed her sword and pulled it out of the ground in a spray of earth before placing it back into it's custom magnetic sheath on her back. With a swish of her cloak she turned on her heel, heading back to the village.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-A few hours later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata exited the forest to see the villagers watching her. “It proved stronger than I thought… I will kill it however.” She said confidently. Some seemed hopeful, while others were distressed. She ignored them, long since used to varied responses for her every action. “Is there a healer?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An old woman walked forward in response. She had pale blond hair and bright green eyes. She stood slightly hunched and gestured with her head, not saying a word. Hinata joined the woman and followed her to a hut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The older woman pushed the door open and entered. Hinata followed right behind her, and saw  various plants in pots, and cabinets filled with vials full of both liquid and preserved herbs. There was a low fire that was heating a metal tea pot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>These were signs of a good healer, Hinata commented to herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sit on the chair.” The healer commanded. Hinata did so, placing her sword against the wall and sitting on the wooden chair. “What’s the problem?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Left shoulder and arm.” Hinata replied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Healer drew closer as Hinata disengaged her armor and placed it on the table, her arm hanging limply, a bruise on her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmmm... not a problem, just need to put it back in.” The Healer diagnosed. She went over to her cabinet and opened it up, pulling out various items and putting them into a bowl. She then grabbed a hammer and began to pound the items into paste. She poured this mixture into a pan filled with water over a flame. She then placed a strip of cloth into it. She waited for about 4 minutes before she grabbed the pan and walked over to Hinata.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grabbed the cloth, not bothering to wring it out, and placed it on Hinata's shoulder, where the goopy mixture slid down her body, but completely covered her shoulder. The Huntress didn't even flinch as the steaming rag was placed on her bruised flesh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’ll soak under your skin and heal your bruise. Your arm is disconnected though.” Hinata smirked at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Again? Well I can put it back in, where did it dislocate from?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman walked over and observed closely. “The back, so you need to push it back in.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata nodded, the woman then grabbed her and slammed her shoulder against her body. Hinata hissed out a groan between her teeth, the pain of her arm reconnecting was one she had experienced a few times already. She tried to forget the instances though, for even though she emerged the victor they were still painful to remember. “So what method did you choose, hm?” The woman asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alchemy.” Hinata replied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah, you’ll need a strengthening potion then?” The woman said easily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata narrowed her eyes; this woman seemed to have previous knowledge of things a lot of people were completely clueless of. Admittedly she was a Healer, but still, it was cause for at least some suspicion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, not me I’m… different from the usual cases.” She shut her mouth and the woman just gave a grunt. Hinata grabbed the cloth and pulled it off, checking her skin. She was surprised, pleasantly so, to find that her skin was its usual color. Hinata stood rotating her shoulder and grabbed her sword.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Indeed you are different, such fast healing power...” The woman said thoughtfully, “I’ll be here should you need aid, good luck.” The Healer said and she went back to her table. Hinata nodded and left to practice with her sword.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Outskirts of the Village-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata swung her sword, aiming to minimize her swing breadth for quicker and faster attacks. While she had fought in caves before the monsters knowledge of its home had cost her the win, she needed to get him to the open, damaging him quickly and precisely as she did. She focused and could see the monster in front of her. It’s red and gold furred body, the large powerful hands, it’s quick tail and it’s… face. She stared at that face, so human it was almost disarming. <em>‘NO! Do not forget why you fight! It’s a monster it has no pity!’</em> She stabbed forward. <em>‘Nor remorse!’</em> she swung her sword up. <em>‘Nor humanity, it will kill you if it gets the chance!’</em> Her sword wobbled at this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘But he didn’t kill me…’</em> That thought halted her anger she lowered her sword thinking on its words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Leave me be, I wish to be left in peace.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why would it say this if it attacked the villagers livestock? Hinata tightened her grip and began to swing. She didn’t have time to ask she had a job to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>30 minutes later Hinata finished her practicing, her body sweaty and her muscles throbbing. She felt them expand then contract, now stronger than ever. She stood up, not even breathing hard - if anything breathing easier than ever. She sighed then sheathed her sword and headed back to the village, where the villagers were in their homes eating and readying for bed. Hinata herself could still move but it would be best to rest. She looked around to find people outside looking at her nervously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She continued to walk till she came to an old man sitting on one of several chairs at a fire stirring a bowl of stew. “Hello Huntress… care for some cod stew?” Hinata nodded and sat down on the chair. The old man grabbed a bowl and poured the stew, large pieces of fish meat, potatoes, and broth fell in before he handed her the bowl. She blew on it gently and tilted the bowl slightly to allow her to test the temperature. It touched her lips and she lowered it, still scorching.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ha ha, even with your body you're still human.” He said jovially, “Allow me to introduce myself I am Mayor Tokido Taska, I watch over my sheep of villagers.” He said looking at the people crowding around them they bristled at this. “Good people, if a bit spineless.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do they follow from your example?” Hinata asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m a man who believes things should be left as they are not to be disturbed. That being said however, should the need arise I will arm myself. But unfortunately I’m too old for those times. My body is weak yet my spirit strong.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The people listening nodded, remembering the old tales of their mayor. He had been a soldier for the army and had fought many great warriors, some he won against, many more he lost to. He had a warrior’s spirit and backed down from no challenge. But he was old now and weary, age having taught him many lessons.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata sipped on the stew again, it was cooler now safe to drink even. She looked around for a spoon and the mayor gave her one.  She took it gratefully and raised it as a type of toast before she began to eat the stew. It was hearty and flavorful, she continued to eat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It saddens me slightly,” He said she didn’t turn her gaze but she raised her head slightly indicating she was listening. “That someone so young and beautiful is doing this type of thing, I will not divulge into your past but I ask you this… what future did you have originally?” Hinata continued to eat quietly. She finished and set the bowl on the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“One of leashes and shackles,” She said simply and she stood up. “Thank you for the food, is there a place I can rest?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wordlessly pointed to a building that had the words Inn on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you again, good night.” Hinata said respectfully in return.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Next Morning-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata woke up to the brightness of day shining down the window. She raised her hand, blocking the rays of light for as long as her denial would work before she groaned and sat up, stretching, the bones popping in response. She turned her body to the side of the bed and was ready to stand up when she heard shouting. “What’s happening?” She asked the Inn Keeper, a young man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Another cow got axed last night.” He replied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stood there thinking on that the monster she fought. It was big and heavy, it should’ve caused the ground to shake. She thought on it when the shouting interrupted her. “They seem to think you’re inefficient.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They have no idea how hard it is to kill these beasts, I’m more than enough.” Hinata said firmly. She grabbed her armor, slotting it on before she grabbed her sword and walked out. The crowd stopped shouting and retreated from her glare alone. She looked at them all, her sword in hand, which was quickly driven into the earth in a blur of speed, causing them to retreat even further.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your mayor was right, you are spineless.” She taunted, and they seemed angry and offended but didn’t shout. “I hope that you have enough money to feed yourselves for this summer and winter, because it’ll cost much more to hire someone else.” She warned, “I’ll take care of this, I swear I will, but be patient. Monsters are not deer or pheasant that can be hunted on a whim.” She then grabbed her sword and put it on her back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She walked to the forest but paused seeing the trail of red grass. As she looked at it she felt her stomach tighten and knew that whatever this lead to was trouble. She looked at the forest then at the path before she decided to follow it. The path was pretty clear, making it easy to follow. Eventually it led her to a clearing, which was covered in blood. The monster probably fed on the other cows here.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stood up and looked around before deciding to explore the forest to see if there was a place she could perhaps lure the monster and kill it in a trap. As she walked she was unaware of the eyes glowing from a darkened path watching her before vanishing into darkness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Forest Depths-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata paused then she crouched and sprung up, grabbing a branch and pulling herself up. She stood on the massive branch and looked down. The base of the tree had a large clearing, the branches of the oak were many with thick bushels of leaves. She could set up some positions for spare weapons should her sword get knocked out of her hand. She went to the tree and drew her sword and swung it, quickly creating a marker on the bark, she then placed her sword back and headed to the village to prepare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Several Hours Later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata had everything laid out, the trick was luring the monster to the location to kill it. But she had a plan, the monster didn’t seem to like fire, so it didn’t take much convincing to get the villagers to give her a jar of oil. She had the jar in hand, a torch on the ground, standing outside the lair of the monster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Were it not for the fact you were trying to kill me I’d applaud your persistence. Now leave, today is a very bad day for you to try this stupidity.” The monster growled from the shadows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then come out and meet your maker!” Hinata challenged and she threw the jar inside. It shattered, oil spilling out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t know what is happening here…” The monster said coolly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Explaint it to me then,” Hinata said silence, “then burn,” she said as she tossed the torch. However, before it even touched the ground it was smacked back to her. She shifted to the side slightly and her eyes tracked it as it flew into the grass behind her, the deadened yellow stalks smoldering before eventually catching fire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Very well then, we’ll fight.” The beast rumbled before it emerged from the cave. It was hunched, but it raised itself as it exited. Hinata drew her sword as the monster looked at her with that human like face, it's ears pressed against the back of its head. “I think I let you off to easily last time… the injury you’ll receive will be severe for most, but if you are a Hunter you should recover easily.” It said and it suddenly lunged at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata grabbed her sword, raising it to block. She turned the motion into a spin slash, the air whistling as the massive blade cut through it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The beast snarled as she connected and withdrew its hand. She saw the red tail and she jumped over as it swept under her. She saw the fist coming next and held the blade vertically, the creature stopping to prevent cutting itself. She landed and held her ground, watching it carefully. The monster withdrew its fist, only to slam it into the ground. Hinata jumped back in surprise as the ground buckled around her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The beast charged, spinning into a whirl of gold and red and its tail shot out. She parried it with difficulty, surprised by how solid it felt. A fist came and she blocked it, only to find out the hard way it was a feint as she was backhanded hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She staggered back, glaring. She charged again, swinging her sword in quick motions now that she was out in the open. The beast dodged the blows and parried what it couldn’t, but she saw it was having difficulty, especially with its slightly injured hand. She began to make attacks in a specific direction, forcing it to use it's wounded hand to block. Hinata was so focused on her goal that she never saw the other hand reaching for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She barely caught it as the claws tried to run her through and desperately thrust her sword forward. The hand fell back and the creature swayed backwards, only to bring its head forward, ramming her stomach. She grunted, but dug her feet in and used the pommel to strike its head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The creature yowled and it raised its head up, throwing Hinata into the air, surprising her. She tried to find the ground, but only managed to flail in the air before its hand grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. She hit the ground face first, her body almost comically staying upside down, balanced on her head, for several seconds before she finally toppled over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata managed to stumble to her feet, her body aching. “I should kill you…” The monster growled. Hinata screamed in pain as she suddenly felt a fist come down her arm. Her humerus bent briefly before snapping clean in two.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now go… I have to recover just as much as you do…” The monster said before it lumbered back into it's cave to heal it's wounded hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata gritted her teeth as she tried to stand; she felt a sense of rage, puzzlement, and indignation. She eventually stood and looked at the cave, then turned to eye her broken arm. She looked back, “You’d best stop holding back! I won't not stop until you're dead!” She hollered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She got a growl for a response, so she grabbed her sword and began to journey back to the village, unaware of another set of eyes watching her from the shadows before they vanished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata was at the edge of the forest when she felt the ground shake and heard a snarling. “So decided to finish the job did you!?” She grabbed her sword and turned. She saw very briefly a dark form before she was backhanded and sent flying into a tree. She hit it hard and fell to the ground in a heap. She felt the ground rumble and she raised her head, her vision cloudy. The black form advanced when suddenly she saw red and gold appear before her. However, that was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Healer's Hut-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata opened her eyes and sat up, wincing as she felt pain from her arm. She then saw the Healer bent at table grinding up herbs. “Awake are you? Your arm is already fixing itself, whatever you did to yourself works quite well.” The Healer remarked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata laid back down. “What happened?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The healer chuckled. “What happened was you collapsed outside the village. Luckily a farmer found you and brought you here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata was silent. <em>‘But I didn’t collapse outside the village… which means… it… </em>he<em>, saved me. But why?’</em> She'd never been as confused as she was now in her entire life. But with that confusion a curiosity was forming in her. <em>‘What if he’s different from normal monsters?’</em> She wondered, and knew that the next time she saw him it would be the question to ask.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata got up, "Thank you for treating my wounds, I think I'll rest for now." She said before turning to leave. "Very well try to be more careful next time; underestimating your opponent is a technique that gets people killed." Hinata paused then exited out. She headed for the inn hoping to get a good night’s sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Next morning-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata awoke her internal clock setting her off, she looked to see the inn keeper was gone from the front and was probably asleep. She groaned as she got up and moved her injured arm it hurt still but nothing that some small swinging exercise wouldn't help.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata sighed as she held her sword with one hand, swinging it with some difficulty. The loss of her good arm was serious. She swung her sword down, firmly planting it in the dirt. <em>‘And yet he came to rescue me when I was attacked… why?’</em> She couldn’t shake that fact, no matter what she thought her mind kept getting pulled back to that. <em>‘I’m his enemy, I tried to kill him twice now, and yet the worst he's done is disable me temporarily. Something isn't right here… or should I say something isn't as it appears to be.’</em> She stood there pondering that for several moments before she pulled her sword out of the earth and began swinging it again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She then heard a rustling and she turned quickly her sword pointing at the source. “Whose there?” She demanded, only for a boy and two girls to come out of a pile of hay, the boy looking weary while the girls both looked excited. “What do you want?” Hinata said coldly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ummm… we-we were wondering how are you so strong?” Said one of the girls. She had brown hair and strange symbols on her cheeks like upside down red triangles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata was silent, staring at them, but then she turned away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Leave.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“B-but-“ The other girl stuttered, possessing short red hair and blue eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You do not want this life… believe me when I say that I never wanted this.” Hinata said, “I would do anything to reclaim what I’ve lost.” She said sadly, turning to look at them again. “Treasure your youth and your friends. The life of a Hunter is one of solitude, pain, and misery.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kids looked at her, realizing the answer they were getting was far more serious than the one they had built up in their heads. They suddenly felt very embarrassed and walked away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata looked down at the ground, the angry tears starting to come. “I would trade anything to regain what I've lost!” she snarled quietly, her grip on the sword tightening. She sheathed her blade and turned to the forest. Inhaling deeply, she closed and exhaled slowly. Opening her eyes with a calmer head she began to walk forward. As she did she was aware of the eyes watching her. She didn’t care because what she was about to do would matter to her and her alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Forest-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stood before the cave, a lantern in hand. She could hear a rumbling inhale and exhale coming from it and even some low growling occasionally. She walked in and the rumbling stopped while the growling increased. “It seems you didn’t learn your lesson… Leave, today is a very poor day to fight me.” The creature said from inside. Hinata, however, continued to walk. “I am warning you Huntress, today you <strong>will </strong>die if you approach any further.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata ignored him and continued walking, eventually the red and gold ball was bathed in light, which proceeded to unfurl, revealing the monster. He stomped his hands on the ground causing the cave to shake. His face was different this time, looking like a hybrid of man and animal with his fox like snout, his ears larger now. “Leave, this is your last warning!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stood, not budging. Her eyes narrowed as she heard the steady, drip, drip, drip of blood falling. With a quick look she saw the fur on his arm was a darker red than the rest, the red liquid falling onto the floor where it was puddling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She set the lantern down and sat down. “No, I think you are bluffing.” She said calmly. The beast snarled and attempted to raise itself, only to flinch as it used it's injured arm to do so. He released a whine seemingly against his own will and slumped back down. He stayed that way for a second, unwilling to anger the wound any more before he finally ducked down to lick at it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you want?” He asked finally, defeated, his bluff called.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“To talk.” She said, only to scowl at his loud derisive laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now you wish to talk? Well you can forget it and leave, I have no time to waste words on a Hunter.” The beast said before he once more curled up into a ball.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata remained where she was, silently watching as the ball of fur expand and contracted steadily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“... Ugh… very well, what is it you wish to speak about… human?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata smiled slightly at another victory. “What’s your name?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The ball was silent then it unfurled, the monster shuffling forward till its face was a few feet from hers. She found a now fully human face looking at her curiously. It was then she realized its eyes were pure blue with circular pupils, another human-like trait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Naruto…” He said simply, his gaze focused intently on hers, silently questioning. She looked it over, the majority of it’s body was covered in red fur while the hair on it's forearms and lower legs was moe of a golden color. The fur on it's belly was lighter as well though, forming a strange sort of spiral symbol. It’s hands and feet red fur, but she couldn't tell if this was because the hair color was different or simply because the two areas were dirty, thus darkened. His face was curious, there seemed to be fur around the sides but directly on his face the hairs were very short and thin, more skin than fur. She finally decided to answer his silent question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga.” His ear flicked but otherwise he didn’t react. “Why do you avoid fighting?” She asked, getting to the core of her conversation. He growled and finally looked away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fighting is pointless, all it does is cause pain and sadness… nobody gains anything from fighting other than injuries and a false sense of pride.” He said, gently laying down, his head raised slightly to look at her. “I’ve already… why do you hunt monsters?” He suddenly said trailing off from his original sentence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…My family was killed by a monster… in particular the monster known as ‘The Mirror Demon’. It slaughtered my family and nearly killed me. I managed to escape and since then I became a Hunter to find and kill it; I won’t stop until I do.” Naruto watched her quietly, aware of her angry glare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then why have you come to speak to me?” Naruto asked, lowering his head and curling it into his arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You… you saved my life.” Naruto gave a noncommittal grunt. “Why did you save me?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was silent, as if he was thinking of an answer. “I was taught that all life is precious, no matter what. Life is a gift we are given only once and as such it must be viewed as precious, for it is a fragile gift that cannot be kept forever.” He finally answered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata was surprised by the rather deep and philosophical answer. He raised his head and held up his arm, fully revealing the gash. To her surprise the wound was nearing the end of normal healing process. He gave it a few licks then lowered it again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Was that from saving me?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He directed his eyes back towards her, away from his arm, then lowered his head again. “Yes.” He said simply, almost uncaringly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He raised his head suddenly, “Why?” He asked, confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I… It’s because I was trying to kill you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was silent watching her curiously. “You were keeping a promise, doing your duty, which is to hunt monsters…” He stood up and began to walk to the back of the cave. “Leave, I grow tired of talking. Besides, I doubt your clients would like to hear that you're conversing with the enemy.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata wanted to respond, but she saw the reason in his words and she backed down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll… come back tomorrow.” She said slowly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I pray you don’t.” Naruto responded as he curled into a ball again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she walked out she looked back to the ball. She couldn’t help but feel that the monster, instead of making his parting comment in anger, instead had a sense of self-loathing as if… she turned forward, intent on returning tomorrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Village-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata passed the tree line and was unsurprised to see the villagers standing there glowering at her. “Have you slain the beast?” One of them demanded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Break your arm and go in there, tell me how it went.” Hinata said coldly “Besides, it has moved from it’s previous position. I’ll need to track it down before I finish it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Very well, do not take too long. We need our livelihoods more than you think.” One of the villagers said in what could be seen as a threatening tone before the crowd scattered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata headed for the Inn to rest on the words of the monster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Next Day-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looked at his wound, it was healing slower than usual. Then again he had fought another monster. He decided to go out to hunt for some food, hopefully he would find a boar. He began to walk when he heard shuffling from his cave entrance. He paused and crouched, ready to attack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hold, it’s me, Hinata.” A familiar feminine voice called.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto stopped and he raised himself. “I told you to not come back!” He snarled angrily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And why should I listen to you?” She snapped back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…Don’t you think that you’re putting yourself at risk doing this?” He snarled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can handle a few farmers.” She said dismissively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do not insult them! They're good people!” He snarled, slamming a fist on the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And yet they want you dead.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto fell silent, having no further rebuttal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…Why have you returned?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“To talk, I am… curious about you. You aren't like any monster I’ve encountered. You seem more… human, than them.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He growled at that but it died quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am not human… hmmm.” He looked back into the cave at something. “Leave, I must eat.” He said, his stomach rumbling audibly. He was ready to move when she threw a pack in front of him. He paused at the sudden noise and movement, but used his good hand to open it. Inside he found several large hunks of meat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is it enough?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…Yes…” He said reluctantly before he lowered his head, his tongue coming out to wrap around the meat. Hinata heard the bone crunch in his jaws and barely resisted the urge to react. The only times she'd ever heard such a sound was when something bad was happening, like a civilian was being devoured by a monster. Despite knowing better, she still found herself on guard and unable to fully relax, and likely would remain that way until he stopped eating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So how do you survive normally? How do you get food and water?” She asked, watching as he finished the meat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There's a creek nearby that I go to for water. As for food, I hunt whatever won’t be missed from the forest.” He said, lowering his head to eat more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you don’t really need much to eat then? I doubt there’s many animals in the forest that could satisfy you.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It is more than enough for me!” Naruto growled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, don’t get angry!” She snapped back, his short temper getting on her nerves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto grabbed a meat chunk and bit into it, pulling the meat off it the bone. It slid into his mouth where he chewed then swallowed before he continued. “There are plenty of animals here in the forest; birds, bears, boar, wolves, and many others. This place flourishes with life, however… lately food has been hard to find for me.” Naruto admitted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Perhaps… it’s whatever it was that attacked me?” Hinata said thoughtfully, hand on her chin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Perhaps. I don't venture out of my cave save to eat or explore every now and then. How is your arm?” Naruto asked suddenly, finishing another hunk of meat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll be fine, I should be healed up by tomorrow.” She said knowingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…Thanks for the food.” He commented eventually, grabbing the rest of the meat and pulling it out, handing the empty bag to her. “…do you wish to see something?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He seemed to change his mind. “Never mind. You should head back, just in case the villagers get concerned.” He said quickly. Hinata looked surprised but shook it off with a nod. “And this time… do not come back.” He warned again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata smiled wryly as she stood. “Why should I listen to a monster?” She said over her shoulder as she left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto grabbed the meat and continued eating in silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Once again the fates seem fit to taunt me with their incessant japing. Still… it seems there’s another monster here.'</em>  He swallowed. <em>‘The question is, why did it move in and when? Either way I better be careful from now on.’</em> He thought, cautioning himself. <em>‘But I can say that today wasn’t unenjoyable, I talked with her… Hmph, well things should be interesting.’</em> Naruto thought as he crunched the last piece of meat and swallowing. “Still thirsty.” He decided, licking his lips before he got up and left the cave as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Next Day-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto laid his kill on the ground, a large boar and a wolf that he'd caught. He bit into the flesh of the wolf and jerked his head, tearing it apart. He chewed the tough meat and swallowed, turning his head just in time to see Hinata walking down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It seems that I’ll have to get used to this.” He attempted to grumble. She had another pack on, which seemed larger than before. He also noted her once broken arm was moving normally. “Your arm has healed I see.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes.” She replied as she placed the pack down and opened it. He saw her lift up a pot and raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You plan on staying?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, I just felt like cooking away from those vultures.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So then… I think today I’ll ask the questions.” He said as she pulled out a bucket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ask away.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What was your previous life like, before becoming a hunter?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She froze then lowered the bucket slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Personally I’d prefer you wouldn’t ask that, but it is true I’ve been asking enough personal questions…” She set the bucket down and went over to the wall. She seemed to have trouble stilling herself as she began to pace. “I had a family… A father, a sister, cousins. I was part of the Hyuuga family line and we were renowned for our combat history and strategic capabilities as well as our expertise with negotiation. But one day my family was… butchered after being tortured by a monster and… I’d rather not go into it.” She said haltingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto bowed his head. “I’m sorry. Family is… a precious thing.” Hinata sensed a type of sad knowledge in those words. Almost as if he had in depth knowledge on the subject. “Go, I will ask no more today.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, there’s nothing wrong with asking just… not that please…” She requested.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I understand.” Naruto said before he laid his down on his hands, closing his eyes, thinking on her words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-5 Hours Later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata was boiling some stew using various things she picked up from the village; Naruto watched her quietly. They had been quiet and it was starting to unnerve the both of them. Hinata however was surprised to find that Naruto was true to what he said. “Um… well anything you’d like to ask?” she asked nervously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He raised his head slightly. “Aren’t you afraid?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of what?” She asked, her gaze on the soup, a rather wry smile on her face as she predicted his next words. Her prediction were proven wrong though when he clarified with, “The villagers.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That took her by surprise. She was expecting him to say 'monsters', 'me', or maybe even just 'death'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why should I be afraid of them? They’re just a bunch of sheep that are too scared to do anything.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don't be fooled, they can be quite brutal and deadly if they choose to be.” Naruto said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And yet why do I feel like you're giving them too much credit?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto growled. “I am not giving them credit I am telling you to not underestimate them.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Very well, I just find it odd that a monster is sympathizing with a human so strongly.” Hinata commented.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Even with their faults there are redeeming qualities in humans. You are a prime example.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, how so?” She asked, now curious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hunters are supposed to hunt monsters, not make friends of them, even if a monster were to save their life.” He said. Hinata wordlessly stirred the stew and she let him continue. “A monster has to die to bring peace to the villagers, even if it is momentary a human will choose a moment of peace over a lasting nightmare.” He said. “Pretty soon you won’t be able to lie to them and when that comes about you need to kill me.” She sensed his conviction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Does it have to be this way?” She asked him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe, maybe not… the stew is ready,” He said, pointing to it. She looked down and nodded in agreement. The stew was made using fish, meat, tomato, basil, and various herbs and spices. She grabbed a ladle and a bowl and poured stew into the bowl, thick chunks meat with smaller chunks of fish filling the bowl. She placed her bowl on the ground and reached into her pack to pull out a wok. She poured most of the stew into the wok, leaving enough for a second helping for herself, and Naruto grabbed it with his hand, the wok fitting perfectly inside his grip. Hinata grabbed her bowl and blew on the stew before eating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two ate in silence, Naruto finishing before Hinata and licking his lips slowly. “Very good food,” He said, “I take it you will not be returning to the village tonight?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will, but I didn’t know how long I would be here.” She said, polishing off her second bowl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I see… well it's late, you should head back.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She paused, a look of contemplation on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Could I sleep with you?” She asked suddenly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why?” He asked, his head shooting up and his ears swiveling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I… don’t know but… I feel comfortable with you, more comfortable than with any human I have ever met.” She admitted. He looked at her quietly for several long seconds before he nodded slowly. He stepped to the back of the cave and laid onto the ground. She looked at the position, tilting her head in confusion before she noticed that his body was formed into a type of circle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She realized that he was inviting her to come. She reached into her pack and pulled out some flooring and grabbing the rest of her stuff and placed it inside the cave against the wall before she walked forward. She saw his tail was raised and when she walked into the circle he let the tail fall, completing the circle. She set the flooring down and began to remove her armor. Naruto’s head laid onto his hands his eyes flicking to her then the ground rapidly, seemingly unsure of exactly where to look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She set her armor aside, Naruto's tail swiping it away from them within reach, but out of the circle. She was about to lay down when his tail brushed her front. She found that it was surprisingly warm and the fur bristled, allowing it to cover her body completely. She nodded in thanks and saw his head on his hands his eyes closing. She leaned back, her head resting on his furry mid-section. She could hear his inhale and the sound of his heart beating. The two sounds acted as a type odd lullaby that lulled her to sleep. She sighed, warm and content, a day well spent in her mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Morning-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata hummed slightly and nuzzled her head against the soft fur her head was resting on. In her sleep she'd moved around, finding soft places along his body, trying her best to nestle in and get comfortable. She was unaware that Naruto himself was shifting, unaccustomed as he was to having something else with him in his cave, much less on his body. He shifted as she moved across his body. Eventually though they had come to a position they were satisfied with where he was lying on back while Hinata had some nice soft fur to lay on. So deep in their sleep they never even woke up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata was the first to awake, humming pleasantly, pleased she'd found a rather soft pillow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn’t till it gurgled that she opened her eyes and raised her head, yawning and stretching. She scratched her head, running her hands through her lightly tangled hair to get it away from her face. She breathed in deeply and was suddenly aware of a strong, musky scent filling her nostrils.  She blinked her blurry eyes and leaned back, adjusting her legs so she was straddling Naruto's... something. She blinked a few times to check exactly where she was situated only to freeze as she stared wide eyes at what was she'd been using as her pillow: Naruto's balls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once she regained the ability to move and snapped out of her shock - and suspicious lack of mortification - she caught sight of the red pointed tip of what she could only assume was his penis shrinking back into it's sheathe. There was a thick strand of transparent goop trailing from the tip to her cheek and she brought up a hand to feel at her face, only to discover that half her cheek was covered in the stuff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She really didn't want to dirty her own clothes with the stuff, but her body was reacting to the strong smell and feeling of being covered in an alpha male's essence – something she didn't think was possible, considering how much she'd modified herself – so she scooted back and leaned forward again, rubbing her cheek against the fur of Naruto's belly to clean herself off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She heard a grumbling behind her and all but leaped off of the monster, landing in a clumsy roll. She tried to fight down the blush that covered her cheeks and managed to succeed by the time Naruto rolled over and opened his eyes, stretching like a cat before he actually stood up on sleep lagged legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata felt her eyelids droop as her cloudy gaze locked onto the orbs she'd accidentally slept on. The surprise and panic had worn off and now she remembered what woke her up. Gurgling. She'd initially thought it was Naruto's stomach, but no, it was the large balls between his legs. Balls didn't gurgle, that was insane, they just weren't built like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes grew more glazed as a line of drool made it's way down her chin, her mind running rampant with that thought and what it meant. Without any female monsters around Naruto was probably incredibly backed up, more so than any human could be, apparently. All that cum just building up and building up without any way of release, growing thicker and thicker; millions, possibly billions of little semen swimming around, waiting to be released, and like sharks after a bloodied prey they would surely find their target. They would penetrate the egg they so sought after, fertilizing her-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That train of thought ended with a loud crack as the Huntress punched herself square in the face as hard as she could without shattering her own jaw.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'What the </em>FUCK<em>!?'</em> She roared mentally, ignoring Naruto's cautious stare at her sudden and strange behavior. <em>'Not a peep out of my sex drive in </em>five years<em> and suddenly I'm literally gushing over the thought of being hosed down in Naruto's cum like some kind of... some kind of cum addict?!'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Admittedly she had noticed men before, after she'd been modified, but it hadn't been on the same level. It was always her noticing how well formed they were in a more... observational sense, like how nice their jawline was, or how well kept their hair was. She hadn't felt any sliver of lust, and she had, until roughly five minutes ago, firmly believed her sex drive was just gone, an unintended side effect of how thoroughly she'd been changed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Morning,” He said with a yawn, his mouth opening wide, even with his human-like face she saw rows upon rows of sharp teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“G-good morning,” She said, going to grab her armor and put it back on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Something up?” He asked casually. She shook her head. “Hmmm I’m gonna go get breakfast then… there’s plenty out there, wolf, rabbit, boar, bear… anything you fancy?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Umm… I guess some rabbits and a boar will do.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright,” He stepped over her and walked out of the cave while Hinata stood there, her hand on her previously slimy cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘I wasn’t aware that monsters had… large ones. Females must be large in turn, I wonder what- </em><strong>stop</strong>,<em> becoming friends with a monster is one thing but copulating with it is another!’</em> She thought steely. She grabbed her armor, slotting in her lower armuor pieces; she needed her arms to skin the animals. She reached into her metal boot where a skinning knife was hidden. She pulled it out and examined it, nodding as she found it could use a sharpening. She then grabbed her pack and pulled out a whetstone and began to sharpen the knife while she waited for Naruto to come back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She eventually stopped, having made it so sharp that it pricked her finger, and looked at the entrance. By her reckoning it had been ten minutes since he left she wondered if the other monster had somehow found and was now fighting him. She shook that thought off with a burst of annoyance. She knew hunting could take longer, she had just gotten it into her head Naruto could do it faster due to his agile body. Still...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at her sword, which was with the rest of her armor. She hesitated and was about to grab her stuff when the ground shook and a shadow settled over the cave. She waited, her skinning knife in hand, now very capable of doing more than just skinning. Eventually the shadow walked in and she lowered her knife when she saw Naruto. He was carrying three rabbits in his mouth by the ears and a boar under one of his arms. The boar itself was larger than most, about as big as an adult wolf or a bear cub.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He walked forward, setting the prey down in front if Hinata, and she noticed his face looked more like a fox's than human. He shook his head and it reverted back to the human face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was right, something is hunting the forest down to extinction, took me longer than usual to find some of these.” Naruto said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“To find these?” She questioned, curious about that statement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I still hunt, but me and forest have a… mutual agreement of sorts, born from trust I don’t overhunt the animals here and they provide a reasonable catch. But this new monster… it’s in a feeding frenzy, I hope. If not…” He paused at that, then he laid down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you going to do?” Hinata asked as she grabbed the rabbits and began to skin them with practiced ease.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fight it, I suppose.” He said lamely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you scared?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am not scared!” He snarled angrily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good, because I can help you.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” He looked at her surprised, “Why?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at him as she finished skinning the third one. “It’s obvious that you're strong, but this monster is stronger if it was able to hurt you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m strong enough, there's nothing that can stop me you should know that!” He snarled. She was surprised by this sudden outburst, as well as the genuinely angry face, his lips peels back to reveal very sharp teeth. He then seemed to pause and he looked away. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me.” He said, his voice heavy with regret.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t of called you weak when you've repelled my assault twice and saved my life.” She apologized. They were silent and she went to the pot but Naruto raised himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll get water.” He said. “I’ll be quicker.” He added as an afterthought. She handed him the bucket and he held it with his teeth as he lowered himself to all fours. He ran out of the cave while Hinata began to look through her bag for seasoning, getting ready to chop up the rabbits.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Naruto-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto scooped the water from the creek into the bucket he set it down and looked around. He could sense the animals watching him. He raised his head, sniffing many scents filled the air, all of them familiar. He tried to smell something unfamiliar, but he was having difficulty. This beast wasn’t dumb, and while it’s power was great Naruto was confident that his own power would win the day. However it wouldn’t hurt to have Hinata supporting him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stopped as his mind brought up a mental picture of Hinata from the night before, dressed in nothing but chest wraps and a small fundoshi, neither of which did anything to hide her figure. He shook his head, blinking in surprise; he didn’t think he could still think of female humans that way anymore. He grabbed the filled bucket and headed back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Naruto’s Cave, 3 Hours Later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto ate the hunk of cooked boar meat that Hinata had cooked for him while she enjoyed the barley with rabbit soup. He tore the juicy and flavorful meat up with his teeth while Hinata favored a more sedate eating style. “So how are we gonna start searching?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto chewed the meat, enjoying the flavor. He gave a hearty swallow, licking his lips as he did. “Well, I suppose once I’m done eating we could check the western part of the forest.” Naruto then looked at Hinata. “However, whether or not we find it you must head back and check the villagers. I’m sure they’re problem worsened in your absence, whatever it may be.” He then lowered his head to tear off a huge piece of meat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you know why they asked me to hunt you?” She asked him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.” He said simply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“One of their cows was taken a few days back and they blamed it on you.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…I see…” He said simply and he continued eating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Doesn’t it bother you?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Some days yes, others no. Humans are selfish creatures usually thinking only of themselves, they have the potential to be good but their selfish ways often diminishes that value.” He said he then bit and tore off the last chunk of meat while Hinata finished. She had to admit he was right on the money when it came to the behavior of humans. He swallowed and looked at her. Hinata scooped up what little vegetable and grain was left in her bowl and gulped down the rest of the broth. “Well then, shall we get going?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded and began putting on the rest of her armor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two walked outside and Naruto stood up on his hind legs. Hinata once again marveled at how large he was when he wasn't making an effort to stay low to the ground. He dropped down on all fours and looked at her. “Care for a ride?” He asked, lowering his body slightly. Hinata stared at him for a moment, not expecting the offer at all, but she quickly recovered and climbed on his back, trying to avoid pulling his reddish gold fur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry about my fur, you'd need to really try to pull that stuff out. Just hold on tight, I’m going to go near full speed.” He warned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata made sure her sword wasn’t anywhere near Naruto’s skin and grabbed his fur, taking his advice to heart and knotting it for a good hold before leaning forward and giving him the okay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto walked forward a few steps to confirm this before he suddenly took off, zooming through the forest, jumping over bushes, ducking branches and leaping off larger trees. Hinata held on hard, surprised at his agility and flexibility.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After running for about 4 minutes Naruto slid to a halt and he lowered his body. Hinata jumped off, her legs feeling a little bit like jelly she eventually stilled herself. She looked around, this particular forest had thicker foliage and gnarled branches and trees. “So this is western forest?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes… be careful, there are predators here, and while they pose little threat to me you might find yourself overwhelmed.” He warned, his voice accented in a way she'd never heard before. She looked over to see his face was that of a foxes, no trace of human left. His ears where longer and larger in this form, and she could only assume he could hear better because of it. Hinata reached for her sword pulling it out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What makes you think it’s here?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A feeling in my gut, also this forest has grown quiet as of late. Something is killing the population here and forcing them to leave. Few things can do that, Hunters, suicidal and numerous colonists, or a monster; one that chooses to feast in large amounts instead of moderation.” Naruto explained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I see...” She said. They began to walk, Naruto raising his head and sniffing the air, growling every now and then. “Do you know it’s scent?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not in great detail, but I will find it. The scent will be unfamiliar to me, so I should be able to find it by eliminating what I do recognize.” He said, raising his body to sniff. When he did this Hinata got close to him her sword held up one hand steadying the blade, watching his back so he could focus entirely on tracking. He also shifted his ears, turning them this way and that, trying to find even the faintest of possibly odd sounds. He growled, snarling even, “Damn it all… I’ll find this damned beast if it’s the last thing I do!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata turned to him. “Calm down, I understand your anger but we need a cool head here.” He huffed, but his growling ceased. “Did you not get a good look at it that day?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, I was preoccupied.” He answered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She blushed lightly, guessing correctly that he meant he was focused on saving her life. She changed the subject. “Did you manage to find anything distinct?” She managed to say coolly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, it had saber teeth.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s not much to go by.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto shook his head, disagreeing. “In the world of monsters? It’s significant, it means he’s a higher breed of monster.” He explained, “Monster usually have a common body formation, but there are those that happen to have something that puts them above the norm. These monsters are quite deadly and should not be taken lightly.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Either way, we won’t know till we kill it.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Indeed.” He affirmed as he cast his gaze up. He crouched and leapt onto a tree, holding onto the branch with one hand, his feet firmly planted on the side of the trunk. His ears twisting back and forth for almost a full minute before he growled and dropped back down. “It’s not here.” He declared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dammit... Which means this was a waste of time.” Hinata said hotly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not entirely.” He argued. “If it’s not to the east, then where could it be...?” He said to himself. He cast his gaze skyward, with the somewhat thick canopy it was slightly hard to tell if it was nighttime or just the trees blocking everything. “You should go back to the village. They'll want to know how you’ve progressed in killing me.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata held back the angry groan, born from a desire to just beat the crap out of the impatient villagers and leave. Naruto was right though, if she didn’t come back they might think she was dead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll be back tomorrow, try not to go after it. I... don’t want anything to happen to you.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They walked back in silence, this one far more comfortable, companionable even, than the silence between them in the cave had been.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-<strong>The Next Day-</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata sighed tiredly as she stood before the entrance to Naruto’s Cave. Things had gotten worse this time, three cows had gone missing in her two day absence and the villagers were getting very restless. They had began gathering more money to hire another Hunter, one more skilled - or at least better known - and on the letter. The ground shook and she looked to see Naruto walking out. He paused, seeing her distressed features even as she tried to assume a calm face. “What’s wrong?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at him, wanting to lie, but found she couldn’t.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s the villagers, they want me to kill you by tomorrow they’re… they’re gathering money for another Hunter.” She admitted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I see… then we should find the real culprit soon.” Naruto said, his voice chillingly calm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How can you be so casual about this, I could be forced to kill you, do you really want to die?” She shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, I don’t, but if my corpse will ease the people then I’m willing to risk it.” He said</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata snarled, slamming her sword down into the ground as hard as she could, burying most of it in the earth. “Don't you dare say that! Do you see your life as so meaningless you'll throw it away so the village can be relieved for who knows how many hours until the other monster kills another one of their cattle?! Because if so kneel now and save me the trouble.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto refused to meet her eye, and eventually he began lumbering west. “Come, we'll search more.” He said distractedly, his mind almost consumed with her words and the feeling behind them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmph.” Hinata grunted lightly as she ripped her blade from the dirt and followed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that the two once again resumed their search. They spent hours looking through the forest, hoping to find the monster framing Naruto, but their efforts seemed to be in vain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tomorrow we settle this…” Naruto said as they arrived back at his cave. “Just so we’re clear I have no-intention on holding back.” He then turned his gaze forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Damn it all! I don’t want to fight you, I really, really don’t!” Hinata cried, “This is idiotic and pointless, you know that! There must be another way, I can’t kill you!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at her, his eyes dancing with grim amusement. “You could before, all you need to do is remember what it was and use it to kill me.” Naruto said, “Go, this is the last time we are allies.” He turned. “There’s always the possibility of running away… with me, if you want.” He said before he disappeared into his cave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stood rooted in place, speechless, not sure what to do. How would the world treat them? Even if they made it seem like Naruto was a tamed beast, serving a slightly similar role that a hound would a bird hunter, they still might encounter trouble from all sides. Not to mention what nasty things the village would spread about her for skipping out on a job. Separate those were easy problems to deal with, Hunters that were good at their job got away with all kinds of things, but combined? They'd be killed in their sleep, or lynched out of every town they tried to enter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could... kill them all? She certainly had enough rage pent up from their impatience to easily complete the task... but from his almost fond words it was a very likely possibility Naruto would hate her for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“AHG!” She screamed and slammed her armored fist into the nearest tree. The trunk, four times as thick as she was, was turned to sawdust, the rest of the tree toppling over with a mighty crash.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why couldn't this just be simple? She was a Monster Huntress, she hunted monsters, it was <em>supposed</em> to be straight forward. She sighed, rage leaving her as she glanced back at the cave. “Bastard... All your fault...” in the cave Naruto carved the ground with a claw. He finished and looked at the picture he had drawn then he blew it away lowering his head to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Next Morning-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata sat near the fire, her sword held over the flame. It would do nothing but heat the sword up. Her blade was specially made out of Mythrilian ore, a metal that was nearly unbreakable. Today this black sword would be even blacker with Naruto’s blood, everything screamed at her to not fight him. But she had to regardless of whether or not it was right or wrong. She closed her eyes and stood up before she stabbed the sword into the ground. <em>‘Monsters are evil, they prey on the innocent and spread fear to all.’ </em>Said a hard voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Not Naruto.</em>’ A softer one insisted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Monster trick the greedy and manipulate those that can be.’ </em>Hard said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘But Naruto cares not for money and sees good in all.</em>’ Soft insisted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘We have a duty, and regardless of whether or not we like it it’s something we have to do, and he wants us to do it. We cannot be rude enough to ignore his request!’</em> Silence answered her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata opened her eyes and grabbed her sword, swinging it a few times then held it steady before her. There was no other way, but she would make sure that after he died that she would find that other monster and eviscerate it!  She steeled herself and headed for the forest - she paused and looked behind at the entrance of the little town seeing the villagers clustered watching her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They would make sure she would go in alone and come out with a corpse. She turned her gaze forward and continued to walk. She knew how to get Naruto’s place but she wanted to take her time, she wasn't even remotely confident she could kill him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had grown, attracted to him. He was gruff, stubborn, and rude, but even despite this he had shown maturity and great faith in the potential in humans. He was kind and trusting, despite the villager’s anger at him he didn’t blame, fault, or even think them stupid for it. He just wanted them to be happy at the expense of himself. How could such a pure and noble heart be trapped in the form of a monster?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then there was the villagers, spineless and selfish, they had been trying her patience. She was tempted to say fuck them and let someone else take this but she couldn’t. Her hands trembled with anger she clenched them tightly to still her hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Something wrong dearie?” She looked to see the Healer walking toward her, a rather amused look on her face. She turned her gaze forward, not wanting to answer. “Doubt is heavy… it’s hard to remove, especially when it goes against something you've always believed in.” Hinata was silent; this woman was not ordinary… not even in the remotest sense. After this she would ask her about her past if possible. “Well, can’t stand here forever, your time is limited and your choices even more so… but I know <strong>you</strong> will make the right choice.” The old woman said as she walked away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stood there not sure what to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She breathed in deeply, letting the air fill her lungs. She exhaled slowly and walked in. Hinata maneuvered into the forest through trees, bushes, rocks, and low hanging branches, mind plagued with doubt and hesitation. She continued to walk until she came to the clearing in front of Naruto’s cave. She sighed hesitating and walked toward the entrance. She held up her sword, looking down the dark cave. She was about to enter when she heard a loud roar. She turned her head in the direction of the sound. Another roar followed by another one sounding like a shrieking cry. She ran heading for the source.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smashed through bushes and sliced off branches, going at full speed. The trees thinned and she felt the ground rumble and heard snarling cries. She spun, her back hitting a tree. She peeked out carefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto was in a clearing where the moon was shining down, snarling and snapping at his foe. A foe that Hinata could see clear as day with the moon shining.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a larger but thinner monster, with small powerful muscles. Its face resembled a tigers save the large saber teeth that jutted from the corner of its upper lips, looking to measure in at just above one and a half feet. It’s fur was a mix of gold and black in a tiger pattern and at the base of it's spine it had long tail that smacked the ground, cracking it. The monster snarled, Naruto hunched low, his arms wobbling. Hinata could see various wounds on Naruto’s body; she was surprised, he was so strong, how could he have been injured?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was then the other monster charged. Naruto swung a clawed hand, only for it to stop. Naruto’s hand slashing thin air, and only once he'd completed his swing did it lunge forward, it’s teeth slicing into his arm. Naruto snarled and spun around to snap at it, but failed as it rolled out of the way, it’s tiger tail raised as it got to it’s feet, glaring at Naruto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto huffed, his chest was scuffed thanks to the teeth and his right arm was going numb. He growled as he remembered how this fight had come about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>-Earlier-</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Naruto drank from the stream, gulping down the cold water. He raised his snout and shook it water spraying. He cast his gaze up, the afternoon sun was setting in. He flicked his ears, ‘Did she lose her nerve? Well… I’ll… miss her, oddly enough.’ He thought on that sentence. He couldn’t deny that he his annoyance and eventually curiosity had grown into a grudging fondness. She had, as much as he hated to admit, impressed him and earned a spot in his heart.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He sighed then turned, ready to head back to his cave when he heard a rustling. He paused, normally he would have ignored it, but he felt the ground shake with the rustling so he lowered his stance, his tail flicking side to side and his ears pressed flat. He looked around slowly, his eyes scanning his ear listening for the faintest sound. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Nothing...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He straightened himself then got on his hind legs and looked around, no sooner had he done this then a blur shot out, tackling him. The two rolled, smashing through trees a trail of destruction in their wake.  Naruto trying to get on top only have feet hit his stomach, forcing air out. He slammed into a rock, grunting in pain as his back cracked slightly.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em><br/>
Snarling he stood up, looking to see his quarry. He paused, watching it as it began to circle, and Naruto found himself doing the same. The two stared each other down, looking for a weakness or an opening, growling, threatening each other. The monster suddenly made a move.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Naruto slashed, but just as he did the other monster paused for just a moment before it jumped forward, it’s teeth biting down on his arm. Naruto howled and retaliated by slashing, only for it to tug on his arm, throwing his balance off. Naruto’s attack fell off course, digging into the ground, carving into it easily. The other monster leaped back, now fully aware of his power. It licked Naruto’s black blood from its teeth and hissed then howled a screeching roar.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Naruto snarled, his teeth bared. This other monster was quick. However the main power was behind it’s jaws. If he could avoid them he could win with his strength. He snarled then made a feint. It braced, and Naruto then lunged again, his claw raised.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The monster howled as it got hit hard and fell onto the ground, rolling onto its back.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Naruto pressed the attack, and the monster snarled as it raised its hind legs, catching Naruto and pushing him up and over.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Naruto’s shoulder crashing into a rock and he howled. Groaning, he grabbed his shoulder the sound of breaking wood sounded. He looked up to see the trunk of several trees collapsing just before they fell on him, on cracking him in the head, dazing him temporarily. The monster didn’t relent as it jumped onto the trees, his weight pushing them down harder.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Naruto roared and pushed with all his strength, sending the trees and monster flying.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The monster shrieked as a tree hit it and it fell onto its back. A tree crashing onto its stomach. Naruto, sensing a moment of weakness, pounced, but the other monster pushed the trees off and rolled out of the way. Naruto landed hard on the trunk, feet denting the thick log, and looked at his prey, only to have a claw come at his face. He raised an arm, sparing his face but howling as the nails cut his flesh open, his arm spurting blood.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that the monster began taking potshots at him, slowly whittling him down. Naruto’s wounds slowly became more severe. He was weak now; his strength cut down to half, if he could get a good blow he could end it. But his legs were seriously hurt and his arms were wobbling. They were till usable, but for how much longer was a question he couldn't answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other monster snarled as it neared him, sensing his weakness. Naruto hoped it would let it’s guard low enough that he could get a good hit on it. The monster’s strategy was the strategy of a winner, as cowardly as it was. Naruto couldn’t delude even himself; if this kept up he would die.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hence he was then surprised as the monster howled and staggered. He looked behind it to see Hinata standing there, sword dripping with black blood as it had been stabbed into the monster’s leg.  The monster hobbled away, but it was a feint and it roared as it lurched forward and swiped at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata parried the attack, not even flinching at the powerful blow. Naruto's blows were easily twice as strong, and this speedy beast was no match for her in a straight strength contest either. Hinata kept her feet ready to move if need be, her stance open, but mostly reactionary. She wished to be calm but her heart was thumping against her chest. Even as experienced as she was with combat each and every battle was a life or death struggle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The monster hissed at her, furious at a new opponent joining the fray. It swung and she ducked down, only for the beast to lunge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata jumped, soaring into the air. She came down, her sword aimed at its back. She cried out in both surprise and pain as the monsters tail smacked her out of the air. Naruto moved his body lumbering toward the other monster slowed by his injuries. The monster saw Naruto and it spun around and leaped at him. Naruto cried out as it tackled his injured arm. He raise a hand to smash it when it’s large saber tooth sunk into his arm, piercing through it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stood up and she saw Naruto get injured. Something inside her snapped and she ran forward, her face darkened as she jumped up high and came down blade point first, impaling the monster's left shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The monster released Naruto and rolled in an attempt to crush Hinata. However she had jumped off and sliced at it’s saber tooth, sheering just the tip of one off. The monster's roar was so loud that Hinata clapped a hand to her ears. Naruto winced but saw his chance. With a low growl he charged the other monster, ramming it with his shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The monster was knocked over, it hissed then it began to retreat but Naruto, wanting to finish the job tried to hurry after it, only to growl in pain, huffing as his body found itself unable to move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not good, he needed to rest and recover, but he couldn’t let that monster get away either! He growled then his body collapsed, no longer able to support his weight. He gave a frustrated roar and laid still.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata, who had finally let go of her ears, went over to Naruto. “Are you okay?” She asked, worry filling her and chasing away the other, more negative reactions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, I’m not,” Naruto hissed, “I need to rest… and you… you need to kill me.” He coughed and gave a groan as blood spat out of his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then she punched him square in the nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His head jerked the blow was powerful and sudden and his nose and snout was hot with pain. “Ow!” He turned to her, “What was that for?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata grabbed her sword and slotted it onto her back. She then went to Naruto’s arm, pausing before she grabbed the cut tooth and wrapped it up, when it was secured she continued walking to Naruto’s arm and grabbed it, hefting it onto her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m tired of you saying you need to die just to satisfy those pathetic, egotistical and self-righteous villagers! Don’t you dare defend them! By rights now you owe me because I saved your life, which means you do what I say till you repay the debt!” She growled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto gave a laugh and moved his legs as best he could, still retaining feeling in them. The two kept going till they got to his cave and were inside. Naruto scooted to the wall and he panted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata looked at him, lying there. It was odd, she felt… pity and a slight amount of disgust. To see him so weak and vulnerable it made her angry. He was strong, brave, noble even and kind. To see him like this, she clenched her hands angrily, she would make that other monster pay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto panted tiredly, and once he had thing under control and was no longer seeing black spots in his vision he looked at Hinata. She seemed upset, and he was about to chuckle when it suddenly hit him. A desire, hidden, yet poking out every now and then it had done so several times. Now though it was stronger, he felt it in the past but it had been easy to suppress. He then realized something, and as he did he knew she had to leave. “Hinata leave now!” He exclaimed suddenly, louder and more panicked then he intended to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? No, I’m staying you’re horribly injured I gotta get you back to-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto roared at her. “Leave, today is not a good day. Please… I don’t want to hurt you!” He said, his voice cracking slightly. Hinata was stunned by the response as she watched him lower his head, teeth gnashing and sweat dripping from his furry brow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She reached for her sword. “Naruto what’s… going on?” She said slowly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gahhh! I… can’t control myself…! It’s…” He smashed his head back against the cave wall. “It’s my mating season!” He growled out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eh?” She blinked, her sword lowering enough the tip hit the earth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was then that Naruto’s tail shot forward and wrapped around her leg, tripping and pulling her violently toward Naruto. Her sword, already held in a limp grip because of her surprise, fell out of her hand with a loud clatter before she was face to face with Naruto. He had his human face again and his blue eyes, now sporting slit shaped pupils, were changing color, darkening to a purple and even red before he tensed up and they changed back to blue with effort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah Naruto wait I-I’m-“ Suddenly he brought his head to her chest she could feel it nuzzle into her cleavage, the metal mesh doing absolutely nothing but irritate his skin before he raised his head and opened his mouth. She was quicker though, and had a hand pressed to his lips before he could begin speaking. “Stop, wait, Naruto before-before we do this I want to say something.” He growled quietly, eyes now a stable-ish purple, but he made no move to stop her. “I… lately I’ve been thinking about you… in a way I never thought I would… My body… my body desires you and… so do my thoughts, I guess what I’m trying to say is… I… like you.” She confessed, blushing more than she would ever admit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eyes lightening and widening, Naruto looked at her in surprise. “You like me?” She nodded looking slightly embarrassed. He shook his head as his eyes darkened again “Grrrr… I want you… I NEED you…” He growled, forcing out, “Not because of-grnnngh, my mating season. I've thought of you in a more romantic light as well.” He was furrowing his brow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata could tell his reason was losing out to his animalistic urges to procreate, and their confessions given and the air cleared for now she stood up and began to remove her armor, metal mesh netting, and clothes as quickly as possible while Naruto fought for self-control. She threw it as far as she could to give as much space as possible. She was about to remove her chest wraps when Naruto suddenly swept her feet out from under her with another tail swipe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She fell with a meep and he hovered above her, growl turning to a purr as he observed her body, then his head lowered, rubbing her stomach. She felt the vibration from his purring and shivered as his face rubbed against the underside of her breasts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata gave a sharp inhale at that, he rubbed his nose and then lifted his head. He observed her bandaged chest then he held up a finger, a claw glinting. Hinata gulped, it seemed as if Naruto wasn't partially in control, otherwise she was sure he would’ve ripped right through her and tried to mount her with his… it was then she thought back to what she'd seen a few mornings ago. She'd just seen the very tip, and it was enormous! She struggled to even think about how big the entire thing must be. And every inch of it was going to be penetrating her soon, or at least every inch Naruto's considerable bulk could force into her, spurred on by his instinctual need to bury himself as deep as he could within the female to release his seed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was brought out of her thoughts when he sliced her wraps and her breasts sprung out. Hinata gasped slightly as her breasts were hit by first the cool air of the cave and then the hot, heavy breath coming from Naruto. She had kept them tied up for so long she’d forgotten just how sensitive her breasts were, not to mention how large they were without being restrained. She looked down at the large breasts that jiggled for the first time it what must have been months, not counting when bathing, her nipples so sensitive they were standing erect almost instantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sniffed her nipple then his tongue came out and licked the breast. Hinata moaned loudly both in pleasure and surprise, her fingers digging up dirt as they clenched.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Above her, Naruto could feel his dick slide out, wanting to plunge into her, but he held himself back; he wanted to explore her outside before he gave in and plunged her depths. He looked at her crotch where her strange panties rested, covering her openings. Nostrils flaring, he lowered his head towards the wet... garment? He had no idea what they were made of, it was like metal weaved together like cloth. He sniffed, smelling her juices, his face momentarily stretching as his instincts made another push, but he paused and forced them back down, his face returning to it's relatively human shape before he continued.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He began to lick, and Hinata cried out once more. It was so weird, she barely remembered masturbating when she was younger, lying in bed and idealistically fantasizing about the handsome boy she would one day marry. Now, to have a monster licking her most sacred place, was... oddly exciting. Her back suddenly arched, hands fisting another two handfuls of earth as a strong orgasm took her completely by surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s nose was assaulted by the smell as some of her juices fell onto his lips. Instincts momentarily flared back up, but he raked his claws at the ground as he asserted himself again. He stiffly reached for the panties to gently remove it, and if they were made from anything else they would have torn like wet tissue paper. As it was he just slid them off of her roughly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata, not even remotely bothered by this, breathed heavily as her pussy was forcibly laid bare, dripping heavily onto the cave floor. Naruto licked her again, his tongue widened to get everything on her puffy labia. Hinata gasped and gave spasms as she felt the rough texture of his tongue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto was quite engrossed in his taste testing, but not enough to ignore the tingling of his injuries, which started steaming, and the way his loose shoulder joint began resetting itself. He hissed through clenched teeth - thankfully withdrawing his tongue before he clamped down - in sudden pain as his once crippled arm became functional again. He looked at his arm, flexing the fingers before he looked at Hinata.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl in question panted, confused as to why he stopped. Naruto looked at his arm again then turned back to Hinata. “You’re full of surprises.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-Wha-AHHHHH!” She screamed as he licked her again, this time his tongue poked forward pushing inside. She felt it slither inside of her, rubbing her inner walls as it did. As he licked up more of her juices he felt his wounds starting to close. Something about Hinata was enhancing his healing abilities. He would have to ask her about it later, but right now he was occupied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata’s body was reacting in ways she never expected, she felt hot and itchy. Each lick of Naruto’s tongue was so rough and hitting so many soft spots that she was surprised that she wasn’t orgasming every time he licked her. Even without cumming though she was in nirvana, every lick pushing her to heaven for a few seconds before coming down only to get pushed up again. She then felt his nose rub her breasts and she reached up and stroked his ears, causing him to purr louder. His tongue then began to lick her breasts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata bit her lip, moaning gently. “N-Naruto!” She cried out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nuzzled her stomach gently, he was ready now, he raised his head Hinata releasing it. She could sense it was coming she saw him looking at her, both eyes blue. She nodded, and his stance relaxed, eyes instantly darkening as he let himself go a little more. She then gasped as she felt the tip of his cock poke at her entrance. He pushed in, the pointed tip sinking in easily due to it's shape, difficulties began emerging when it came for the rest of his length though. He pushed in and Hinata braced herself. She wanted it. Her body and her mind wanted Naruto, and she couldn’t explain it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto himself was struggling even more, his baser instincts wanted to just grab her and ram into her, and they were winning; his hands were shaking and his legs wobbling, his eyes seeming to flash between red and purple. Instincts and reason battled it out ever harder, but ground was being lost and he jerked his hips - Hinata giving a gasp as she felt his dick slide in, bulging out from her lower belly, the outline displayed on her skin, showing just how much of Naruto's girth was inside of her. She looked and saw it and almost couldn't believe it, but she reached down with twitching hands to rub the bulge slowly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto gave a rumbling purr his human side once again appearing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He went over to the cave wall his dick raised so that Hinata was elevated. He turned, pressing his back against the cave wall so he didn't fall over backwards before he reached down to grasp Hinata's thighs. With her back against him, he lifted the flexible girls legs up until her thighs were pressed against her body, making a tight V shape. Naruto's large hands could actually hold her with no difficulty, and Hinata was raised enough to turn to look at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two locked eyes, both panting. Naruto’s face, human but incredibly feral looking, giving them both the oppurtunity to lean in and kiss with a soft heat. She put a hand to his cheek rubbing it they broke their kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You ready?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A nod answered him and he lower her down his shaft, inch after inch burrowing up into her slightly loosened up hole. The sensation of her walls squeezing him as he did this almost drove him over the edge, but he restrained himself and focused on keeping his grip on her tight but not too tight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah, ah ah ah!” She whimpered as he used her body like a sheathe, lifting her up and down with increasing speed. It was painful but the pain was dying down replaced by a new feeling. A tingling joy that grew larger with each thrust, a joy that made her open her mouth. Gasping with pleasure, leaning back to allow more of the huge cock inside of her. She looked at Naruto and leaned into him, doing her best to twist her upper body so she could wrap her arms around his neck before she lifted them up and began stroking his ears again. He gave a particularly hard thrust, making her gasp. She bit her lip as she felt the cock sink in even deeper, bulge growing more pronounces. She looked at him as she felt his tongue lick her breasts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We are one… like… like lovers.” She panted her voice cracking slightly. Naruto was silent as he stopped licking. “That’s the… mmnh… best way to put it isn’t it?” She panted and scratched his ears. Naruto had to stop himself from scratching his ears with his foot, as that would have caused all kinds of balance problems. “I hate monsters… all of them but you, you’re different.” Naruto nudged her, listening as he held himself back enough that his hard thrusts turned to gentle strokes, letting her talk. “You are kind, strong, brave, a bit foolish, loyal and a better person than most humans. I’ll say it again… I love you Naruto, do you love me?” Hinata asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yessssss…” Naruto said in a hiss, face scrunching as he jerked his hips hard upward, and Hinata cried out as she climaxed. She was given a chance to relax as the two resumed their love-making. Naruto thrusting harder now and Hinata getting him to let go of her legs so she could actually stand on his thighs and push herself down onto him, getting more of the monstrous shaft into her. Naruto’s balls jumped up with each upward thrust, slapping Hinata’s lower belly roughly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata’s body was adjusting to his sizable form rather quickly, the intense pain from earlier completely gone, now replaced by a joyful love at his immense size. Naruto could feel her insides squeezing him tightly like a vice. He gave several yips, his feet thumping the ground as he felt her constrict then relax, almost massaging him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He growled as his dick began to throb painfully and his balls began to swell, ready to shoot. He lowered his head, panting hotly, Hinata could feel it and felt his dick bulge even greater. She grabbed his head and kissed him heatedly. “Do it… Cum in me, and keep cumming! I want it all in me!” She demanded lustfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pushed down, feeling her vagina stretch. He growled then roared and pushed forward suddenly. Hinata cried out I surprised when she fell, and ended up twisting around to land on her back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto slammed his cock right back into her with an almost frantic urgency, causing her back to arch and her eyes to roll in their sockets. Naruto grunted deeply as he experienced his first real orgasm. Hinata clawed at the ground, her back arched harder as she felt cum flow into her womb like a tidal wave, her belly bulging outwards very suddenly, nearly touching her chin as gallons of sperm flooded in. Hinata experience a first of her own as she was hit by a multiple orgasm, at least three climaxes at once, in the time it took for her womb to bloat so big that it touched Naruto’s own stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto wanted to keep cumming inside of her, but he felt her belly touch his stomach and he grabbed her arms and grunted as he slowly pulled out then his cock, the angry red length still spewing cum so thick it was nearly jelly onto the cave floor, dirt and semen mixing as Hinata gave shuddering gasps. Naruto groaned as his cock kept spewing, his balls visibly deflating as they released who knew how many years’ worth of pent up semen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata could feel it surrounding her in addition to Naruto's hot breathe as he panted hard. She looked up to see him staring at her. Then he grunted as he felt his cock sputter weakly. She barely felt the 'small' spurt, which was at least a cup's worth of his seed, land on her enormous belly, but it signified the end of his unforgettable orgasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto was exhausted. He had run hundreds of miles and even scaled a mountain once, but he'd never felt as tired as he did now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even as tired as he was though he knew Hinata wouldn't want to sleep in a literal lake of his cum, so he gently lifted his dazed lover up and carried them over to dry ground. He barely managed to curl around her, his tail snaking up to cover her, before he passed out. Hinata followed soon after, her body catching up with the rest of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Morning-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slitted red eyes snapped open and nostrils flared. An intoxicating scent was everywhere, and Naruto's senses were going haywire. His cock had long since vacated it's pouch, and was as erect as it had ever been. Despite the massive draining the night before his balls were more than up to the task of seeding his woman again, not once, but a dozen or more times if need be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not even checking if she was awake Naruto sat up in a crouch. Hinata's body was caught by the waist before being lowered to the ground, but the woman was woken up by the slightly rough handling and looked around blearily. “Naruto?” She mumbled as she looked up at the rusty blur, lifting an arm to rub at her eyes to sharpen her vision.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She got a low growl in reply, and felt a great heat appear on her belly. She looked down and blinked owlishly. “THAT was inside me last night?” She asked incredulously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hadn't gotten a good look, but Naruto's cock was, first and foremost, utterly enormous. It was shaped like a dog's, starting with a pointed tip with a fairly large hole for delivering semen that widened to a more human shaped shaft, complete with blue and red veins that visibly throbbed. The shaft lead into a knob of flesh a few inches up from the base of his length, which was roughly half again as thick as the rest of his shaft. She was almost terrified that it was a knot, known for swelling to lock into the male's breeding partner. She silently hoped it was another part of him that was strangely human, and wouldn't expand. Otherwise she was going to get torn apart rather quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She also decided she would have definitely remembered something like that being inserted into her body. Her answer came a second later when Naruto's heavily accented voice growled, “No. Not all of it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He held a finger horizontally over his length, and Hinata was both concerned and impressed with herself to see she had taken as much as she had; his finger settled a little more than two inches above the ball on his length.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her world flipped as she was rolled onto her belly, followed immediately by Naruto's strong hands grasping her lower and upper belly and hoisting her onto her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder behind her, only to see Naruto's belly, the monster having already mounted her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes widened as she saw his hips line up before pulling back. “Naruto wai-CAU!” She cried out inarticulately, spittle flying from her open mouth, as Naruto slammed forward, burying an unknown length of his cock into her tight snatch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wind nearly knocked out of her, Hinata found her hands and knees being driven into the dirt as hard, savage thrusts accompanied the first. She could feel the massive knot hammering at her labia and she could do little but moan wantonly as she was ruthlessly fucked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wasn't just being fucked though, she was being <em>dominated</em>. His weight pressed down on her, keeping her low, his massive girth sawed in and out of her pussy with reckless abandon, lubricated by her own gushing orifice, and she was being given zero say in what they were currently doing. She, who could slay armies without a scratch, the last survivor of the prestigious Hyuuga clan, the most successful alchemy boosted Huntress on this side of the entire continent, was being fucked like a horny breeding bitch in some run down puppy mill. And how did she feel about that...?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She reached forward and grabbed his wrists, absently noticing he'd changed to his four legged form, and began screaming, “YES! Fuck me like a bitch you filthy monster!” and then proceeded to cum hard enough that the only thing keeping her upright was the fact that her knees were actually buried several inches deep into the ground by this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She actually felt pretty damn good about it, to be honest. Like a switch being flipped all poise and dignity was gone, she wasn't a famous Huntress anymore with unique eyes that instantly told everyone who she was, for now she was nothing more than a woman getting her needs quite thoroughly satisfied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This continued for several intense minutes before Hinata noticed Naruto's thrusts getting erratic. Next she felt the muscles of his forearms shift, returning to more humanoid claws once more before she was forced to let go as he reached back to wrap both his hands around her midsection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From an outsiders perspective Naruto looked almost ridiculous, supported solely by his back legs and the forehead of his now canine face that ended up arched around enough that he was able to actually look back at Hinata's face, which only spurred him on as he saw the completely fucked silly look on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata did <em>not</em> have an outsiders perspective, she was directly beneath this behemoth. Having experienced more orgasms than she could count, she wasn't really in any kind of shape, nor had the needed motivation, to care why he switched his grip. She simply pressed her hands back into the perfectly matching indentations of her hands on the ground she'd vacated earlier and tried her best not to drool on herself or get knocked out by her own wildly swinging breasts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her balance was thrown off as Naruto's hands pushed her forwards and his hips pulled back. The next two and a half seconds seemed to pass in slow motion as Naruto viciously yanked her backward and jerked his hips forward to meet her. Hair flying forward and mostly obscuring her vision, Hinata could swear she could actually count every single vein on Naruto's massive cock as it was slowly and yet very suddenly inserted back into her before time sped back up and she was instantly filled to a level she thought was impossible, even for Naruto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mouth opening in a silent scream of ecstasy, a thick spray of spit was ejected from her mouth as tears poured from her eyes. The tears weren't from pain, or even from crying at all, she was simply <em>so full</em> she was leaking out of every opening she had. Her pussy was included, and a massive spray of her pussy juiced painting Naruto's heavy balls that blocked every drop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Upon later reflection she would thank her alchemic enhancements that removed her ability to produce waste - instead using every single bit of nutrition from everything she ate and destroying the rest with potent stomach acid - otherwise she would have likely made an incredibly embarrassing mess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That issue didn't even register right now as Hinata's mind completely blanked. There was a little pain, Naruto's hips slamming into her ass hard enough to bury his entire length into her had rattled her pelvis and turned her legs completely numb, the now completely useless appendages flopping almost comically behind her as Naruto's hips pressed her forward enough to fall on her breasts and belly – a belly that was once more swelling with the thick, jelly-like semen it had already been painted in once before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto himself was completely focused on the single goal of seeding the bitch below him with as much of his potent cum as he could produce, and with a loud howl he let loose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The proceeding flood was almost paltry compared the the one he'd released he previous evening, but that wasn't saying much considering his 'normal' output was still more than a hundred human men combined could release. Not to mention it was still mating season, and his balls were in overdrive as they produced super fertile seed at a staggering rate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Hinata regained control of herself it was long after Naruto had stopped cumming, because she couldn't feel even a trickle of cum being funneled into her from the length of meat that was still inside her. She was also sucking on Naruto's long tongue, her face being next to his, and her hands were blindly caressing his muzzle and neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tried to breath, but only managed to inhale a little before Naruto's body being on top of hers turned from 'slightly erotic' to 'a serious issue'. “Gerroff!” She snapped as best as she could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mouth being less than six inches away from one of his sensitive ears, Naruto's eyes snapped open and he hopped up onto all fours as he quickly deduced he was crushing Hinata.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata's earlier worries proved to be groundless as the knot near the base of Naruto's cock hadn't expanded and locked them together like she'd feared. That didn't stop it from making an incredibly erotic, wet popping sound as it was yanked out of her gaping pussy though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stood up on shaky, tingling legs and turned to look at him. She was about to open her mouth, when a rush of light headedness hit her and she stumbled back a step.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto's mating instincts snapped back into place as he saw his bitch moving further away from him, and out of his dwelling, when he still had plenty of cum that wasn't filling her pussy and producing strong kits with. A growl building in the back of his throat he reached forward and grabbed her around the middle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The dizziness faded and Hinata's vision snapped back into focus to see, with his human face again, Naruto's blazing feral red eyes glaring into her own lavender orbs. “You are <em>not</em> leaving this cave until I'm satisfied!” He snarled loudly, emphasizing his statement with a firm grip around her middle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In another world Hinata Hyuuga might have been a wallflower, in another she might have had enough courage to stand up to a bitch with a messiah complex for the love of her life, but THIS Hinata had faced down and slaughtered dozens, perhaps even hundreds of monsters in her life, and she wasn't about to be intimidated by the... man she loved because he was a little crazy in the midst of a mating frenzy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That declaration made, she reached down and grabbed his knot, fingers squeezing hard enough to sink into the firm flesh. She delighted in seeing him hunch forward, jaw slackening and pupils dilating, before she snarled right back, “No, we are not leaving this cave until <em>I</em> am satisfied!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She followed this up by slamming a palm into the spiral of yellow fur on his belly, sending him stumbling back. Naruto landed on his ass, back against the cave wall, slightly dazed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata strode forward confidently, setting a foot on either side of Naruto's waist before she used her muscled body to drop herself down as hard as she could. She instantly sank all the way down his shaft, passed the knot without even slowing, and hit his balls so hard her ass deformed and jiggled wildly against them. Feeling this wasn't enough, she reached back and grabbed two full handfuls of his balls and <em>squeezed</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto howled again, loud enough to shake the entire cave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not in pain. Oh definitely not, even with her strength Hinata would need to slug one of his testicles as hard as she could full stop to even hurt him; he was incredibly durable. No, he was howling in <em>glee</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mindless instincts finally faded as this woman on top of him earned her spot at his side so effectively even his subconscious accepted it. She wasn't just some breeding bitch, she was his equal, she was his <em>mate</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he lowered his head his eyes were a deep crystal blue, and an almost goofy but completely genuine smile of happiness was on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then she squeezed his girth as hard as she could and the smile was replaced by a cross eyed look of rapture as he came again, just as hard as before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata smirked through her own orgasm as she could feel his balls vibrating beneath her ass, sending a solid stream of semen up into her. She quirked an eyebrow as her belly once more began to bloat. It was a good thing she was incredibly turned on by all this cum, because it seemed like this was going to be a common occurrence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both eventually came down from their high, Hinata speaking first. “Naruto… that was-“ He silenced her with a kiss. He broke it and she sighed, “Yeah…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tilted his head slightly. “Can you love a monster?” He asked her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You… are not a monster…” He chuckled at that but let her continue, “In body maybe but not mind you are a… good living being, better than a human.” Hinata said solidly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto was silent then he nuzzled her again. “You… can you… will you, be my mate?” Naruto asked, causing Hinata’s face was red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-I y-you…” She paused then raised her head again, “If you take after a fox in your view on partners then... Are you asking me to be your… your wife?” She felt her heart thumping.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“In human vernacular, yes.” Naruto answered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…I…” She inhaled deeply, thinking. “Yes,” She said Naruto smiled his body rumbling he nuzzled against her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tired?” He asked softly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You woke me up several hours too early and proceeded to fuck my brains out. Yes.” She said flatly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto winced. He had been pretty rough on her...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His thoughts were cut off as Hinata leaned forward and kissed him. “If you try and apologize for what you do I'm going to be pissed. It was easily the best experience of my life.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto smiled warmly and leaned down to kiss her forehead before he slid down the cave wall and onto the floor so he was on his back, still quite firmly sheathed within her as she lay atop him. “Good night, my sunny place.” He murmured and Hinata blushed again, she could hear his rumbling inhales of his sleep. It wasn’t long before she was asleep herself, his fur and rumbling breath rocking her to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second time sleeping together was more successful, both were in complete harmony with each other. Naruto’s wounds had healed miraculously through methods neither was quite sure of. Hinata however got something extra out of that intense session that she would discover later on, the next day even. Tonight her body slowly but surely drained itself of it’s excessive load of monster cum; made even slower as Naruto occasionally grunted and blasted her insides with a new helping in his sleep, milked both by Hinata's pussy as it reacted to her dreams, and as a reaction to his own lewd dreams.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Morning-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto was the first to awaken, an inner clock waking him more than the beginning chorus of birds outside. He raised his head blinking blearily then he yawned and shook his head, smacking his lips quietly. He looked down<em>, </em>only to notice he'd turned over and curled around Hin<em>-his mate, </em>he corrected himself with an almost giddy rush of happiness, in his standard sleeping circle. The beautiful Huntress had deflated overnight, and her belly was back to it's trim cut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smirked as he had an idea. He shifted both his own and her body. Gently, with extreme subtlety making sure she stayed asleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stirred and he froze, but she mumbled weakly and was asleep again. He got into position - his cock was already poking out, readying for his plan. He shifted and when he felt his tip touch her vulva he used his tail to push her down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata awoke oddly, she had felt her living blanket shifting and had nearly woken up, but remembered where she was and who she was sleeping with and quickly went back to sleep. The dream came back to her, ravaged for hours by this hung humanoid Naruto. It made her wet and hot she could feel her juices dripping as a heat approached her… wait. Hinata was awakened when she felt Naruto’s cock slide inside of her. She cried out and orgasmed on the spot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Morning love!” Naruto said mischievously, Hinata just huffed slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Morniiinnnnnggg!” She screeched as Naruto pushed and even twisted his hips slightly. Hinata gasped at the sudden prickles of pleasure that assaulted her. “If this didn't feel mind blowing I would be so angry with you.” She hissed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“’Best experience of your life’ sounds pretty hard to top, but I'm going to try.” Naruto grinned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Damn right.” Hinata switched gears seamlessly as she purred sexily, “Also try not to cum in me, I wanna find that other monster today.” She was ready to push herself up when Naruto suddenly grabbed her hips and forced her back down. “I'm not nearly satisfied.” He growled, less demanding and more affectionate now as he raised his pelvis up off the ground about a foot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Oh boy...’</em> Were her last thought before Naruto started thrusting up into her with quick, powerful thrusts. Shockingly his massive balls didn't slow him down as all. In fact, due to how fast and hard he was jumping his hips up into her his scrotum was slapping her ass with every stroke. His dick slid in and out easily while Hinata braced herself, keening with each thrust as she felt his furry balls spanking her.  Naruto huffed loudly, every thrust of his monstrous shaft sending jolts of pleasure through his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He growled and shifted his footing, angling his dick, and Hinata cried out as his veiny prick raked against her walls even harder. She could hear his dick sliding in and out with wet slimy slurps as she felt his pre-cum lubricate and fill her. Naruto's muscles and furred chest stimulated her breasts, and she cried out as she felt yet another orgasm assault her. Naruto grunted, panting hotly, he could feel it building up in him again. It wasn’t as large as their first night, but then again he had unloaded several years’ worth of cum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata felt his halting thrust and knew that he was going to cum. She moved, trying her best to not aggravate his cock and get off, hopefully avoiding turning into a balloon. However her movements had done the opposite she heard Naruto growling and then he shifted his back legs. He thrust upward, his cock bulging as he came, his roar overtaking Hinata’s as she felt him flood her insides. She felt her womb expand again and she cried out, unable to stop the flow as she felt her belly expand for nearly a minute before his hips finally lowered her down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed and looked at her belly; she looked close to 7 months pregnant. Which was small compared to looking like she'd swallowed a cow whole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Haaaa, not so bad was it?” He asked her with a satisfied huff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So that first time that I looked like some kind of fetish balloon was a one time thing?” She asked him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Probably. I shot a near lifetime's worth of cum then. This time we're on the tail end of mating season and I've already been drained recently. I could shoot like that again, but I doubt you’d wait that long. So either magic or a potions would be needed to recreate it.” Naruto explained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘I’ll keep that in mind.’</em> Hinata noted slyly. She then was aware of his dick sliding out of her. Her question of what he was doing was answered when she was face to face with the tip of his monster schlong. “Y-you can’t be serious!” She glared at him he smiled slightly. “No way, I can’t swallow <em>that</em>! I’ll snap my jaw!” She said peevishly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He quickly backpedaled and used another approach. “Not the whole thing, but can you clean it off?” He pleaded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She giggled as he put on a puppy dog face.  '<em>He’s so cute…’ </em>She had to turn him down though, and her face became serious. “I'll think about doing it later. Right now we need to find that monster before it recovers more.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto sighed sadly and accepted that the sexy time was over for now. “Don’t worry, I got his scent. He can run all he wants, we'll find him.” Naruto said, “Let’s go kill him... but first, we need to get you cleaned up. I can barely smell you under all of the me.” Naruto smirked widely, deeply satisfied with this as he nuzzled her affectionately, a gesture she returned after rolling her eyes at his comment and tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-In the village-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the two days that Hinata was gone the villagers had sleepless nights as the sounds of howling and shouting had filled the air. It had an unfortunate effect of making them even more fearful than ever. They had bombarded the mayor to hire another Hunter, but the mayor assured them Hinata was doing her job. However the next night the villagers in secret sent a messenger for a replacement Hunter. They have yet to receive a reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The forest an hour later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stood with Naruto, figure lean once more, her armor back on with sword and lantern in hand. Naruto himself had his ears pushed to the back of his head, growling slightly. They stood before a tangled path of wood and thorns. This was the home of the other monster. Naruto called the beast Saberblitz, a name he would make sure would be buried in the village. He looked at Hinata. When she had been getting her armor on she was quiet the whole time. He knew that she had a fury that could rival the angriest of monsters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata was - on the surface - calm, but below she was furious. There were multiple reasons for this. The villagers with their idiocy, impatience and cowardly nature made her blood boil, her general hatred for monsters, and finally her love for Naruto, who was framed and hurt by this pathetic weaker monster. All gave her strength and conviction. Her muscles were bulging and she felt power surge through her. She would kill this monster and show the villagers the true killer of their livestock. She would make sure that they apologized to Naruto, hell she would have them worship him! She felt his wet nose on her cheek and she turned, he looked at her and she saw the steely anger there but also the humble shine in his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed and knew what he was saying, he did not wish for recognition… all he wished for was for their nightmare to end. Truly if he was a human he’d be a patron saint. She rubbed his head gently then turned back to their target's home. She held up the lamp then she threw it at the branches and thorns, the oil splashing and catching alight quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bushes caught alight, their thin dried up forms unable to fend off the water, but the thorns had water to resist for a few seconds before quickly going up in flames, making a crackling sound as they did. Hinata watched as it burned, planning on smoking the bastard out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stood for a full two minutes, watching it burn away before they heard the screeching roar of the Saberblitz. Naruto tensed, and then he turned his gaze up as the monster leaped out from above, spinning as it came down. Naruto jumped back, Hinata following his movements. The two looked at their prey, both now understanding its abilities, strengths, and weaknesses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto crouched, watching the monster closely as it circled him, while Hinata grasped her blade with both hands and held it in front of her confidently. The monster gazed at her, assessing her. To it she was a minor threat that could be ignored, the biggest threat was the other monster; it’s strength and size could seriously cause harm. But it had it’s speed and this fox-like beast didn’t have that. The fox monster was crouching… waiting… why?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pain seared up it’s back leg as Hinata chopped into it, it roared and kicked at her, and she was hit in the stomach. Her armor distributed the blow enough that she slid back with just a small bruise beneath. She put a hand to her stomach but grinned as it turned to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto leaped forward and tackled it, the two rolling on the ground. The Saberblitz tried to push Naruto off, but he pushed back, slamming it to the ground. The Saberbltiz howled and bit Naruto’s arm, a saber tooth sinking into his forearm and coming out the other end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto snarled and held up his arm, despite the pain as gravity and the other beast's weight caused the would to get worse. Hinata took her queue and reacted, she jumped in, sword held high, and gave a battle cry as she swung down. Her sword connected with the tooth, sparks flying as the two clashed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The monster hissed and tried to move when Naruto’s other hand grabbed it’s neck, holding it still. Hinata’s muscles bulged and she pressed down harder. The Sabertooth flipped out, flailing wildly, or at least tried to as Naruto's grip was absolute. It sensed the danger, but it was too late; Hinata sliced off its tooth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It howled in pain, and Naruto’s tail wrapped around Hinata and he jumped back to avoid it’s deadly claws that lashed out at both of them. He released his mate and the two watched as it flailed and swung wildly, roaring and snarling as it’s claws gouged the earth. It was just a tooth, but it seemed like a major part of the monster's balance. It got up, only to stumble to the side where it’s tooth was missing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This… this is a disgrace!” Naruto snarled as he advanced on the monster. Hinata looked at Naruto, her grip tightening. “You, who nearly bested me before now hobbles about like a cripple!” Naruto gave a harsh snarl. The monster slashed it’s claws at him, but Naruto easily ducked and dove forward to snap his jaws tightly around the arm, black blood splashing his face working into his nostril and tongue. He felt a sudden urge to sink his teeth in and bite it’s arm and eat it’s flesh, he wanted to savor it and taste more till there was nothing left and his bite tightened. It howled and went to slash with it’s free hand only for Hinata to intercept and slice claw clean off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It roared as it’s new stump became a fountain of blood. Naruto grabbed it’s arm and jerked his head, pulling up as his arms pushing down, breaking the arm in one smooth tug. He released it and jumped back, licking his teeth of the black blood. The Saberblitz now whimpered weakly as it tried to move but Hinata kicked it’s head, jerking the beast back and dazing it. She then stood on it’s chest and held up her blade. Her muscles bulged as she slammed her sword down with a crack, tip first, and impaled the monster straight through the brain thrust down, and her sword impaled it’s brain. She twisted the blade, the spike halfway up the sword's length turning the grey matter into mush, damaging the brain critically before she pulled her sword free... and then stabbed him two more times in the heart just to be sure. She had heard rumors of monsters with powerful regeneration capabilities able to regenerate brain tissue. She pulled her blade out, slick with blood and brain matter. She never saw Naruto’s rather hungry look as he stared at the body of the dead monster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An urge was inside him one that he was having a rather hard time resisting. He could resist eating meat, he could resist his wild animal instincts, and he could even resist the urge to copulate vigorously with his mate as she looked like a warrior goddess standing atop their kill, but what he was trying to resist overrode all of that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mouth watered, to the point that he was drooling onto the forest floor even, and he began stalking closer to the corpse. He wanted to eat it, <em>needed</em> to consume it's flesh. He moved forward slowly like a tiger stalking it’s prey wary that it could probably still be alive he gave a low growl, his eyes glazing over, and his head morphing into the fox like head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Naruto?” He paused then blinked Hinata’s voice ringing in his head, snapping him back to reason amazingly. He quietly swallowed his saliva and turned to her to find her staring at him, looking concerned. “Are you alright?” Her gaze was a slightly suspicious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Y-Yeah. Let’s... just get the body into the village to show the people.” Naruto said quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata could not help but feel a sense of worry in her gut for Naruto, she didn’t know why though. Naruto walked to the body and grabbed it. He then began to pull while Hinata slotted her sword and turned to the burnt home of the Saberblitz, nothing more than a pile of ash now. She then looked around at the dark forest. This forest would flourish again, teeming with life and hope. She looked at Naruto as he dragged the still bleeding body away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘He saved two worlds in one blow… he's too good, as far as the heart is concerned at least, for this world. Well we’ll see what happens now.’</em> She walked after Naruto following him quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Village-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The villagers grumbled as they stood near the entrance to the village the mayor glaring angrily at them. They had been working as they normally did when the mayor suddenly called the adults to assemble at the gates. They reluctantly heeded his call “You know why I have called you here… how dare you! I cannot believe that you would try to make money for another Hunter!” He shouted at them they lowered their heads, too angry to speak till one did, standing forward and as tall as he could on a bum leg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You fool the Huntress is dead and soon we’ll lose our lives! We need another Hunter to finish what she obviously couldn’t!” The villager shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The old man put a hand to his nose and pinched it angrily. “I understand that none of you have seen the horrors of war nor the fields of battle but even so you cannot underestimate that Huntress… she’s far more powerful than all of you combined and has more courage than you as well! She will come back with the monsters corpse in tow.” The mayor was cold and calm as he said this leaving a chill in the air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly they heard shouting and turned to see one of the children running forward. He panted, bent over catching his breath as the adults stood wondering what he was doing interrupting them. “Th-The huntress is back and she… oh just come out and see!” He ran back to the where the forest opened up, the adults followed him muttering quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What they saw next made them gape. Hinata was standing her sword buried tip first in the ground, one hand resting on it lazily, a foot on the body of the dead monster, a rather cool smile on her lips. Behind her was Naruto his body poised like a guard dog as he watched the villagers quietly. Hinata then walked forward her gaze on the villagers as they nervously pointed their pitchforks at Naruto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Put those away, do you want to kill your savior?” She shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-what!? Savior? That’s probably the beast that’s been eating our cattle and it sits there plotting to eat us!” A farmer shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As good as cattle would be I’m not going to endanger your livelihood just because I want some good quality meat. Besides, boar is just as good, goes well with some rabbits.” The villagers were silent as Naruto mused out loud. Bodies thudded to the ground as a good 68 percent of the villagers assembled there fainted. Those that hadn’t went to grab them as they fell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-It speaks!” One said aghast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course I do… you don’t think that all monsters are mindless brutes? No, the beast that was hunting your cattle tried to frame me and he almost succeeded now he’s dead before you. That is not the behavior of an unthinking beast.” Naruto explained. The villagers were silent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whether you like it or not you were saved by Naruto, a monster.” Hinata claimed with a small satisfied look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looked at her. “I don’t care if they know who saved, them if anything you did more than me. They should just be grateful that the beast is gone.” He said fervently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You see?” Hinata said throwing a hand out to Naruto, “That is purity of heart! He wants no glory, no praise, all he cared for was your safety and livelihood!” She shouted to the crowd.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was mumbling then the mayor walked into view. He looked at Hinata, smiling, then he saw Naruto and his smile faded. “What is the meaning of this?” He demanded, and the villagers instantly jumped on this opportunity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That crazy witch said the monster saved us!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It probably hypnotized her!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata’s hand raised up to her sword hilt but Naruto gave a growl that both stopped her and silenced them. The mayor observed Naruto, who had now lowered his head, his hands crossing to lie on. He then walked to Naruto, and the villagers held their breath anticipating the deadly bite as the man neared the beast. Naruto watched him silently. The old man stopped before Naruto and observed him carefully. Naruto’s eyes never left the mayor, watching him closely, even shifting his head for a better view.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then the old man walked in front of him, scrutinizing his face. “Is there something on my face?” Naruto asked, causing the old man to flinch in surprise before he cleared his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re quite a specimen, it’s clear you are powerful. You could have torn through this village as if it were paper yet you chose not to.” The old man then looked at Hinata, “You trust it?” He asked her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I trust <em>him</em> with my life.” Hinata said steely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I see...” The mayor turned to his people. “What are you fools doing? Prepare a feast! Today is a joyous day for we have been rid of our scourge and can farm in peace!” He shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto smiled at and got to his feet. Turning, he headed back to the forest. The villagers didn't pay him any mind though, just as he liked it, they were excited they were free from the monster that had been posed to destroy their lives.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Most of them were, at least.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One of Naruto's long ears twitches as it caught a whistling in the air. His tail jerk and there was a loud snap as an arrow was intercepted and broken mid-flight. A frowning Naruto and a rapidly becoming furious Hinata turned to find a group of around twenty of the villagers with decent quality weapons looking at Naruto with terrified hatred in their eyes. Naruto shook his head then turned Hinata however had just about enough. She reached for her sleeve where her throwing daggers were and raised her arm when Naruto spun around jumping her. He pushed her down growling as he did. The villagers backed off surprised by the sudden move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Get off!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He growled at her more threateningly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Leave them alone… they have had enough grief already they need no more.” He snarled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“B-But-!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will protect them from <em>any</em> threat! Even if it is you!” Naruto growled, it was this statement that finally opened the villagers eyes to the guardian they had. He then raised himself off of her and turned to walk to the forest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-Wait!” He paused and turned his head just enough to see a villager standing forward then they turned their head and nodded. Naruto turned his body to watch as they all bowed down to him. On the outside he was utterly indifferent, but inside he felt a flutter inside his heart. “Accept our deepest apologies! We… we were wrong!” Naruto bowed his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It matters not what matters is that you are happy.” Naruto said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then it would please us if you came to feast with us!” A villager said raising their head to gaze at Naruto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well...” Naruto looked at Hinata who was sitting down looking peeved. “Yeah I think I will.” He said and the villagers cried out and set off to make preparations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-About an hour later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata was grumpy, she had to admit Naruto’s single-minded goal of protecting these people was impressive but it angered her that he would fight <em>her</em> if she should ever threaten their lives. Especially since she had done it for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now she sat at a lone rock watching as children surrounded Naruto, pulling his fur, his ears, grabbing his hands, stroking his head, swing from his tail, and jump on then off him. He seemed to be taking it well but Hinata had a feeling that Naruto was somehow scared of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mind if I take a seat?” She looked to see the old medicine woman. Hinata scooted over the woman sat down sighing as she did. “I really am getting old.” The woman said, to which Hinata was silent. “Do not be angry at him, he was doing what he believed to be right, just like you believe defending him is right.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata shifted at that. “Are you saying that I’m wrong?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The old woman chuckled. “In the world there is no real right or wrong, only what you believe to be just and unjust. You must keep your belief’s true to heart if you wish to honor them. Do not forget that he wished for you to claim credit for the kill, not him.” The old woman said, once more causing Hinata to go silent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘She’s right,’</em> She admitted, <em>‘Naruto is only doing what he believes to be right. For him the safety and happiness of these people is what he believes to be right and he will protect that happiness, because for him it is the right thing to do.’</em> It was during this reflection that she got another glimpse into Naruto’s hidden purity. Again it astonished her that such a large and powerful monster had such a kind and loving heart. It made her jealous somewhat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata then stood up, “Thank you for the words.” she said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Anytime my dear.” The woman said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What is your name?” Hinata asked, slightly curious of this old insightful woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My name is of no importance. It’s something that has no real significance other than it belonged to a past life.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stared at her then bowed respectfully. “Goodbye.” She said before she raised herself and walked over to Naruto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mayor joined to the old woman. “You're really content with staying in the shadows eh, Tsunade?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just an old woman now mayor, nothing more nothing less. What’s behind me is just that; behind me. Nobody needs to know of Tsunade of the old wars.” Tsunade said, “I better get going before someone offers me some sake.” She said and she got up and headed back to her hut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stood in front of Naruto as a kid dangled from his ear while the other’s ran around and on him playing tag. “You look like you’re having fun.” Hinata said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I uh… don’t know what to do with kids.” He said uncomfortably.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You scared?” She teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kinda...”  Hinata blinked the answer taking her by surprise. “More nervous than scared really I…I’ve never dealt with children before.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled at that and the completely open way he'd said it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Few people even parents know how really deal with kids properly.” Hinata comforted him as she walked closer. “Listen, earlier on when we were taking the body in I’d been thinking.” She sat down and laid her head on his furry arm. “Do you… want to come with me?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto was silent as the kid finally let go of his ear and went to the others who were now playing ‘duck, duck, goose.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You mean hunt monsters with you?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I… yes.” She admitted, immediately feeling him shift his shoulders in a very similar gesture to the one she'd made earlier with the medicine woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, can’t you just stay with me?” Naruto asked quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can’t… I have a obligation I must fulfill.” Hinata said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto sat there silently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is it an important one?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, very much so, I’d give my life to fulfill it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto considered those words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘An obligation that she’d give her life to fulfill… This is probably fate at work.’</em> Naruto looked at her, <em>‘An obligation…’</em> He lowered his head and nuzzled her affectionately. She scratched the top of his head in response. “Sure thing.” He answered, bringing a smile to her face before she kissed his cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ll leave in the morning.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Next Day-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata grabbed the hefty bag of money from the mayor. She now wore a large robe that hid her tattered armor from view and her hood was drawn up. “Thank you for your service, Miss Hinata. If you ever you wish to visit, please do so.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata bowed. “Thank you, maybe we’ll come back one day.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“’We?’” The old man asked curiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata walked to the door and opened it to reveal Naruto’s form lying down in front of the door. He raised his head curiously when she opened it. “Hey Hinata, you ready?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah, I see. I wish you two the best in your travels!” The old man said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto bowed his head and got to his feet. Hinata walked out the door to walk beside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So then where are we going?” Naruto asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Back to the outpost. It’ll be a four day trip, two if we can get a ride.” She answered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You up for one?” Naruto said with a mischievous grin as he shifted down to all fours, one shoulder lowered for her to climb on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She paused as dozens of blurred trees whizzed past in her mind's eye. She shook her head and began walking again, pace faster than before, studiously ignoring her companion's amused laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And thus incredible journey of the Huntress and the Monster began.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Oni's Lament Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata and Naruto go on their first mission to a mining village to clear out Oni but they discover that there's a secret hidden in the mines. Not only that but there seems to be an Oni hiding in plain sight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Hinata and Naruto first started their partnership. Their official partnership, as of a few days ago, and they had their first assignment together. Their mission was to drive off, and if possible, eliminate the monsters threatening the City of Baboga. Naruto walked beside Hinata, every now and then pausing and tugging at the collar with his hand then walking to catch up to her.<br/>
 <br/>
“This damn collar itches.” He groaned for the 57th time that day.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata sighed, having agonizingly counted every time he complained. “Look, we need to show the people that you are… tame, safe to be around. It’s not like I’m liking this myself.” This was partially a lie. Truth be told she liked the collar around his neck, it made him look adorable!<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey, don’t think I don’t see that smirk on your face!” Naruto snarled at his mate, who didn’t realize she had a rather smug smirk on her face.<br/>
 <br/>
“No I’m not!” She said hurriedly. “B-besides, you promised Orvus that you would stick with the collar.”<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto groaned as he remembered the meeting with Hinata’s commanding officer.</p><p>
  <em>-6 days ago-</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Naruto growled, his fur on end, teeth bared, and his muscles tense at the various weapons pointed at his being. Hinata stood in front of him, her arm’s held up protectively. Once again she was fully dressed in her complete combat suit. The varying blue colored tight suit, her hood and cloak mended, and her gauntlets and boots shining with freshly forged metal.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Had this been any other occasion Naruto would’ve teased and mounted her in short order. However his life was in danger and it wouldn’t look good for a human to be making love with a monster in front of humans; especially if they were Hunters. Hinata was sweating nervously beneath her suit, mentally thanking the suits sponge-like fabric which could absorb fluids and use it to enhance the padding. However she was in a more pressing matter, she didn’t have time to think of pointless functions, and she turned her gaze to the front.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Before her stood Orvus, a Veteran of the Old Wars and the commander of the Hunter Outpost known as the Silver Shields. A bald man with a long silver beard, dressed in thick, plated armor, and on his back were two poleaxes. He stared at Hinata with his one good hazel eye. “So let me see if I got this right. You want me to talk to HQ to approve of your partnership between this… monster and you?”</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Hinata nodded wordlessly, Orvus looked at her, then at Naruto, then at her again.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Look Hinata, I like you, like a daughter even, you came here a small but determined and fiery girl with the desire to fight. I took you in and even gave you your sword. You went up the ranks quickly and proved you weren’t a wallflower. But this… this is pushing it. The only reason why that thing isn’t locked up and being tortured is because you're adamant about protecting it.” Orvus said with his deep, yet smooth voice.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“I won’t allow Naruto to come to harm, not even from you!” Hinata said solidly. Naruto turned to her his snarl fading. The other Hunters lowered their weapons slightly but still wary for a sudden attack.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Geez Hinata, you always seem to pick the best times to do this sort of crap.” Hinata turned her head and narrowed her eyes as a young man with brown spiked hair walked forward. </em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Kiba.” Hinata said softly, recognizing the Hunter.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Look, no matter how you slice it he’s a monster our job is to hunt his kind. And to make things worse he’s a unique one.” He said, rubbing his neck, not able to maintain eye contact “You of all people know how dangerous and wild those are.” Kiba pointed out at that the Hunters raised their weapons again.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Hinata sighed, her mind trying to find a way to correct this situation then it came to her. She turned to Naruto and pointed down. “Sit!” She said.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Naruto’s eyes narrowed.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Excuse me?” He snarled.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“I said… <strong>sit</strong>…” Hinata said calmly with an air of authority.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>He glared at her for a moment, but caught the gleam in her eye. He growled then relaxed his stance and sat on his rump, his hands in front of his feet, looking at her.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Yes… mistress…” He said, causing a pregnant pause, Orvus had his hand on his chin then he began to walk away from the scene.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Hinata, come with me.” Orvus ordered. Hinata followed her commanding officer out of earshot while the Hunters kept their weapons on Naruto.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“What you just did is not a partnership, but a contract.” The man declared, seeing past her act with ease.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Hinata lowered her head slightly. “I know...” She mumbled</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“It’s association on condition, not of mutual benefits!” Orvus stressed.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“I know, dammit, I know that better than anybody but… do you really believe they’ll just ok this if it was mutual? At first, I mean.” Hinata said softly.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Orvus rubbed his brow, Hinata was telling a fact, a rather painful one for her at the moment. The Hunter’s intended goal involving monsters was to exterminate them, not make friends of them. At the moment the only partnership they could see was one side dirtying the other’s blade when they died. However a binding contract where the monster was the servant and the Hunter the master was the logical choice. Orvus stood there silent thinking on the prospect hard before he then turned to Hinata, his mind settled “Alright I’ll talk to them today, but until then the beast-”</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“His name is Naruto.” Hinata cut in hotly.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Naruto,” Orvus said raising his hands apologetically, aware of the fire in her eyes, “Will stay in the dungeon under lock and key - we won’t torture him, but he cannot be allowed to roam the premises. And you <strong>cannot</strong> stay with him for more than an hour every four hours.” Orvus laid down the rules.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Hinata opened her mouth to retort, then closed it and nodded.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Very well.” She said, realizing that Orvus was giving her a massive break, trying to help her, even, in his own way.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>He put a large hand on her shoulder, “Off the record, I think this will work, it’s a step in the right direction.” He said in confidence. “Change is inevitable, and you two just happen to be taking the first steps toward it.” He weighed in, before they left his office and walked back to the Hunters and Naruto. They found the same sight they’d left, the tense Hunters still holding their weapons, though no longer aimed directly at him, while Naruto was crouched in a ready position, as relaxed as could be expected of someone effectively trapped in a room full of people one sentence away from attacking him.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Alright,” Orvus said loudly, “put Naruto in the holding cells, I do not want him disturbed. That means no torture, name-calling, teasing, or even backtalk. Is that understood!?” He shouted.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Hinata was still stunned; Orvus thought that this was going to happen anyways? It heartened her but at the same time made her wonder if there was a grand design in play.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>The sound of chains brought her back to reality and she ran back to see Hunters trying to clamp locks on Naruto only for him to growl at them, hair on his back raising. </em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>She walked quickly, an angry snarl forming on her face. “Do not struggle!” She ordered loudly.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Naruto’s eyes darted to her and his lips curled back, but he eventually relaxed and allowed the braces to be clamped on his arms and legs, attached by a chain to a collar around his neck; limiting his movement. Naruto shifted his head slightly, the metal was tight and uncomfortable. Then the collar jerked and he quietly followed.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-30 Minutes Later-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata walked down the steps to the dungeon, in her hands was a tray with hunks of cooked and roasted meat. Good quality, unlike the gristle and cartilage they’d originally intended to feed him. When she arrived at his cell and saw him she almost laughed. He was forced to sit upright his shoulders hunched in and his hands next to his feet tapping the floor impatiently with a clawed finger, his eyes closed. She held up the tray, letting the scent waft into the cage. She watched as his nostrils flared before his eyes opened and his mouth watered with saliva. He wanted to lean in and snatch it up but the limited space just afforded him enough room to shift his shoulders.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>She giggled, shifting the tray to one hand so she could put her hand on the gate. The metal glowed blue before the entire thing slid right down into the solid stone floor like it wasn’t there. Naruto put his head through the empty space where the gate had been and his mouth opened, his tongue licking the meat, possibly testing for poison, before he finally bit down on the meat and pulled his head back and up, gravity causing the meat to fall completely into his mouth. His chewing was audible, even with as human a face as he could make he was still very clearly a monster, one had to look no farther than his wicked teeth.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>He swallowed and looked at Hinata, licking the grease and juices off his lips. </em>“<em>You owe me that blowjob you teased before, in return for this…” He muttered lowly with a heavy growl accenting his voice, in case anyone was listening, before leaning back into the cell that was too small for him.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Hinata gulped at that, she wasn’t exactly too eager to swallow that massive length but realized that he needed some form of compensation; he had been incredibly accepting of what was incredibly demeaning treatment, especially for someone who had lived in the forest, almost completely free for most of their life. Not to mention even she didn’t know how much longer he’d be stuck in here. She reached out to him but he dragged a claw against the ground to make a startling noise and shook his head.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Not here.” He said, against his own desire, his eyes shifting to the stairway. It didn’t take long to realize what he was saying. If they showed any form of affection they would both be in hot water, not just from the hunting society but from the public and monster society as well. For now their passion would have to be kept in the dark. She blushed as she realized just how eager she’d been in spite of her reservations. It looked like she would need to keep an eye on her own libido, lest it get away from her.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>They sat there, Naruto eating the meat silently while Hinata watched him, her eyes observing his body contemplatively as he ate. It didn’t take long for the ground to shake, signaling her hour was up. She sighed and grabbed the near empty tray, Naruto placing the bone of the last lamb’s leg on the tray. She stepped back and looked at him worriedly as he pulled his head back and was in his uncomfortable position once more. She left the room, hoping that soon he would be free again.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-2 Days Later-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>Orvus stood in the training grounds with Naruto sitting upright, before him, the shackles still around his limbs. The chains held by heavily armored men with large bulging arms. Naruto was surrounded by the Hunters of the Outpost that were still present. Orvus turned his attention to Hinata, who was standing behind him then at the scroll in his hand.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>He grabbed it and opened it, “To the monster Naruto and the Huntress Hinata, after careful and measured consideration we will allow the Hunter/Monster Allegiance Program to commence. You will be the representative of the Silver Shields. You are required to report to a handler that will be appointed to you in due time, when they ask for an update you are to comply with immediate and with full cooperation. We are expecting much from you and the other representatives (Naruto and Hinata exchanged a glance; other representatives?), do not disappoint us.” Orvus read aloud. There was silence as he rolled the scroll up and handed it to Hinata, then he turned to Naruto and waved his hand. The men dropped the chains walked to the shackles and unlocked them.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Naruto rubbed his wrists and rotated them, getting the feeling back in them. Hinata smothered a smile just in time for Orvus to turn to her. “You owe me big for this; I had to use quite a few favors to get them to even consider this project! Do as they say, </em>to the letter<em>, neither of you give any lip nor jib, understood?” Hinata nodded and was given the stern look for several more seconds before Orvus turned to a woman wearing glasses, a tight blouse and skirt. He beckoned to her and she walked forward and handed him a large box. He grabbed it and opened it, presenting it to Hinata. She looked inside to find a large collar with runes on the inside of it, on the front was a symbol in the shape of a flame - something she distantly remembered being the Hyuuga clan emblem, once upon a time.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“What is that?” She asked.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“It’s a magic collar it will ensure that he follows your orders, and it’s proof that he is under your command. He is supposed to wear it at all times.” Hinata looked at him with an unreadable expression, “This was something they <strong>demanded</strong> I tell you personally.” He added.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Hinata sighed and took the collar before she walked over to Naruto and opened her mouth, only for him to flick one of his ears, indicating he had heard. He lowered his head and she held up the collar, which glowed before splitting in two. When Naruto’s neck was in the center of it the collar closed, becoming whole and sealing with no seams or welds as Naruto lifted his head. The collar was somewhat heavy, but he was sure he’d get used to it’s weight easily enough, plus it was more comfortable than his last set of chains. He wondered who was sympathetic enough to place comfort runes with the others.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Now that that’s settled, you two have been given your first assignment together. This will be to ensure his loyalty. We’ve recently had requests from the City of Baboga, a mining city that mines various metals including, when they run across it, Mythrillian. Apparently they’ve been assaulted by Oni as of late, normally this wouldn’t be an issue but apparently this group of Oni is organized and quite powerful. Your job, as you have no option to decline it, is to repel them and, if you can, kill them. We would send back up, but again this is to see if Naruto can really work with you. If he can then killing them shouldn’t be a problem, if not... then we’ll send in another team to finish the job.” Orvus said grimly.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“I think we can get rid of the Oni no problem. It shouldn’t take more than 3 days.” Hinata guessed.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Hinata, by killing them I mean wipe them out, ensuring that they don’t recuperate. Meaning their base needs to go too.” Hinata was silent at that.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“How many?” She asked.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Numbers vary but more than 40.” She was silent again, that information was worrying. Not for their health, she was sure they could handle their own in battle if they were smart about it. Oni were slightly a cut above most monsters but still were fodder mainly. However their real job wasn’t dealing with the Oni, it was succeeding within a certain timeframe with as few losses or snags as possible, ideally none. To make a good impression on the higher ups they would have to be on their absolute best behavior. “I’m gonna give you 5, if you can’t eliminate them the other team will.” She nodded.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“5 Days is plenty,” She said, </em>‘But it’ll be less.’ <em>she mentally promised. “When do we start?” She asked.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“You can start heading out now or tomorrow morning. Either way the mission has started as of this very second.” Orvus said.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Naruto!” Hinata shouted and Naruto, who had been observing the still squinting Hunters, turned to to her. “We’re leaving now!” She shouted, drawing a nod. </em></p><p>
  <em>-End Flashback-</em>
</p><p>With that the two set off. They’d been walking most the way, Hinata every now and then riding on Naruto’s back to rest. Naruto’s initial feelings for the collar of admiration had turned into a slight loathing as sweat had made the collar uncomfortable and itchy. He wanted to scratch his neck but the collar resisted all efforts he made to remove it. He reached up with his hand and scraped it lightly. “Can you cut it out? We’re here!” Hinata said sharply, causing Naruto to look up.<br/>
 <br/>
They stood before the gates of the mining city, looking up at the 15 feet tall walls. There were two guards manning the gate. “Let us in. I am the Huntress Hinata of the Silver Shields, this is Naruto my… beast…” She said tentatively. Naruto remained silent, his face shifting to that of a beast. If that's how she wanted to play things he would go along with it.<br/>
 <br/>
The guards looked down and nodded having been informed of her arrival 2 days ahead of time. One disappeared before the gate opened. Hinata walked in Naruto following her.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto walked closer to her and lowered his head. “I have a feeling it would be best if we stuck close until we get a more respectful reputation…” He said lowly.<br/>
 <br/>
She nodded. “That’d be for the best.” She agreed.<br/>
 <br/>
He tilted his head to give her a warm smile. “I can think of worse fates.”<br/>
 <br/>
She kept her smile small, but reached over to lay a hand on his neck as the two entered through the gates, Naruto keeping his head down. They immediately came to a bustling street with people walking to and fro, shouting, looking through papers, and hurrying. But this wasn’t the standard bustling of a busy and prosperous town or city, no this was a city in the first stages of desperation, decline and decay.<br/>
 <br/>
Tempers were on hair triggers, black marketing was on a rise, corrupt and greedy officials were making use of the desperation to fatten their purses, and back stabbing was aplenty. The moment Hinata and Naruto stepped into the street all of it died down to an uncomfortable and deadly hush. Their eyes on Naruto who walked with Hinata silently, not even bothering to glance at them. Hinata paused, looking around for the client.<br/>
 <br/>
“Ah so this is the Huntress and her pet!” Came a nasally voice. Hinata turned to the right to see a well-dressed pudgy man with a round, smiling face, bright pink cheeks and rings studded on his fat fingers. He stepped forward, and two men behind him dressed in light chainmail armor with a iron helm and spears in hand followed, revealing themselves to be his bodyguards.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m Hinata of the Silver Shields, what’s happening?” She demanded.<br/>
 <br/>
“We can speak business later how about we go to my mansion for some… personal time mm?” Hinata’s eyebrow twitched with annoyance.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m sorry... sir, I can’t. I would rather know the situation so I can best prepare against it.” She said calmly.<br/>
 <br/>
The man’s face lost its smile and his pink cheeks became pale. “Mmm, very well, but I prefer to speak about it in private if you wouldn’t mind.”<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata nodded, understanding that the public might not know all the details and saying it out loud might incite further panic. The five headed off for a more private speaking ground.</p><p>
  <strong>-Processing Building-</strong>
</p><p>Hinata sat with the pudgy man, who she soon found out was the mayor, across from her while Naruto was forced to wait outside, his ears pressed low to his head and his eyes looking around suspiciously. On the table was a map that showed the surrounding area and all the mining locations, “Well Ms. Hinata, here’s the situation.” He pointed to the mountainous region. “The Oni have taken over our mining operations and have built a barricade blocking us from entering it.” He said, pointing to the image of a building. Hinata looked and saw that it was a single entry point, but she also saw various other entry points as well these though had small ‘UE’ marks on them.<br/>
 <br/>
“Why don’t you just enter from another entrance?” She said pointing to the other entrances.<br/>
 <br/>
The mayor sighed. “Unfortunately those entrances are far too hazardous to go through. Hundreds of years ago our ancestors used them, but back then deaths in the workplace were so common going a week with only two deaths was an achievement. To you it might not seem like much, but to us they represent an even greater risk than walking head-on into an Oni fortification.” The mayor explained, “As a result they carved out an entrance that took many years to complete. In return, it was a safer and more accessible entrance. With that our prosperity leapt to new heights.” Hinata mentally wondered if he meant the village or himself. “However, the Oni just came in from the east one day and killed most of the workers, leaving widows and even orphans.” Hinata observed the mayor and she could see a genuine sadness, but again was it because his production rate went down or because he really cared?<br/>
 <br/>
<em>‘Bureaucrats are the worst to deal with...’</em> She mentally fumed. “Alright when did they attack originally?” She asked.<br/>
 <br/>
“About a week ago.” He said in a ‘matter-of-fact’ tone.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata’s silence was enforced by a slow exhale. “You mean this has been going on for a <em>week </em>and you <em>just </em>turned to us now?” She snarled.<br/>
 <br/>
“Initially when the Oni invaded there was about ten of them, but then when we fought back ten more came, and then twenty! We couldn’t fight that many, not even with the mercenaries we hired!”<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata was silent again, this time with a more speculative air.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>‘This was planned… could the Oni have taken the mine for the Mythrilian?’</em> She wondered it added up but… “What else do you mine?” She asked.<br/>
 <br/>
“Oh various items, gold, silver, jewels, Mythrilian and then there’s-… ahem, I think that’s about it.”<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata narrowed her eyes. “It would be best if you not keep secrets from me.” She warned.<br/>
 <br/>
“Ahem… There’s nothing else, believe me.” The mayor said.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata wanted to press the matter, but she closed her mouth. If she was going into the mines she would find out herself. “Very well. These other entrances, are they sealed?” She asked.<br/>
 <br/>
“The majority of them yes, but every now and then we find a group of bandits trying to get in to disrupt our operations. Ask some of the miners about it.” The Mayor suggested, “Quite a few of them are descendants of the old mining families and know the secret dig spots in the mine. They might also know the old passages.” The Mayor suggested; Hinata nodded as she stood up.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’d like to begin my investigation at once.” She said. <em>‘If I can find these other entrances I can quite possibly use them to take out the enemy and drive them against each other.’</em> Hinata thought, nodding to herself as she left to grab Naruto.<br/>
 <br/>
“Well take care Miss…?” He drifted but Hinata didn’t answer as she left. “If it wasn’t for the fact she was a Huntress I’d have her in a heartbeat.” The mayor said. “Oh well…” He shrugged.</p><p>
  <strong>-City Market-</strong>
</p><p>A tall young woman walked forward, she was extraordinary, almost too much to be called human. Standing at around 6 feet tall with bright pink hair, dressed in baggy clothes and with a cloth band on her head. She drew gazes with her looks, but lost them just as quickly as she was recognized. What was revealed about her skin was a slightly tanned hide that was common among the majority of the population. It wasn’t unusual for women to mine in the great mine if there was a need for it. This was Sakura, to most people she was the rather tall human girl who would walk about the city quietly watching them all doing various things but never quite interacting with anything or anyone.<br/>
 <br/>
The pink haired woman was largely an unknown, despite everyone in the village knowing her name. She talked, but never really grew close enough to call anybody friend. She participated in town events; fairs, festivals, etc. She helped set them up, played some games, conversed with the residents and would observe the children. But when they were over and done with she would just disappear.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata and Naruto stood before a group of men who had been muttering to themselves. “Excuse me,” Hinata said, stepping forward. They turned to her, glaring at Naruto briefly before flicking their eyes to her. “You work in the mines?” They nodded, “Can you tell me one of the other entrances? Preferably the ones that aren’t sealed?” She asked finally.<br/>
 <br/>
They looked at each other, then back at her. “No offense little lady but I don’t think that it’d benefit you in any way, shape or form.”<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata exhaled slowly, gently pushing down her rising temper before she grabbed her sword and quickly drew it, slicing twice before she held her sword over her back then she slotted it in. The cloth ceiling and its wooden supports fell on top of them and the men jumped in alarm. After untangling themselves they looked at her fearfully.<br/>
<br/>
“W-we wouldn’t know anything we haven’t been around long b-but the Hito family has been here since the start.” Another man said.<br/>
 <br/>
“And they are?” Hinata asked, unable to hide her smug smirk. They all looked at each other then the man in the middle was shoved forward.<br/>
 <br/>
“I-I’ll lead you!” He exclaimed with a nervous gulp. He began walking to lead the way as he did the general consensus of fear and hatred for Hunters popping into his mind. Hunter’s/Huntress’ were human who had transcended into a higher mortal coil by alchemy, magic, or the implantation of monster flesh. They were not normal humans, they were stronger, faster, and unpredictable. As such they weren’t trusted, at least not with full confidence.<br/>
 <br/>
All Hunters were aware of this distrust and as such were indifferent to it. Hinata included, though she was, in her heart, conflicted by it since she came from a family where allies were precious and few. But that was an entire life ago now, and she had a new life.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto, who had been watching her silently, read her quick, small yet clear facial expressions. He was silent though and followed the two forward. He observed the people who parted or even ignored him as they walked down the path. He sniffed silently, inhaling the various scents. Sweat, blood, meat, vegetables, horse and…<br/>
 <br/>
He paused, sniffing harder, becoming loud enough to draw wary looks from those nearby.<br/>
 <br/>
A new scent was in the air one he had never smelt before. He looked around, pausing before he got on his hind legs, elevating himself as he searched for the source. It didn’t take long to find the glaringly bright head of pink hair vanished into an alley before he could even think to approach.<br/>
 <br/>
His eyes narrowed and he moved to follow-“Naruto hurry up!”<br/>
 <br/>
He turned to Hinata a fair ways away as she called for him. He dropped to all fours before following her. He caught up easily, since she kept her pace slow. She must have noticed something about his expression, because she immediately asked, “What was wrong?”<br/>
 <br/>
“There was… an unusual scent in the air. Whatever it was, it didn’t belong to a human.” He explained.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata thought on that before she quickly asked, “If we go now can you follow it?” she received a nod, she turned to her guide. “Excuse me, we’ll have to cut this short, something has come up that requires our immediate attention.” Hinata said.<br/>
 <br/>
The man paused then looked at her. Personally he was relieved. “O-oh is that so? Well… good luck miss!” He said.<br/>
 <br/>
She gave him a quick nod, to be polite if nothing else, before turning to Naruto and declaring, “Let’s go.”<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto nodded and lowered his body so she could hop on; she jumped onto his back and wrapped her fingers around his fur. When she was secured he stood up and his face dropped it’s human appearance in favour of a beast’s before he took off, heading for the scent. The people cried out as he padded across the dry ground. He followed the scent straight back to the alley where he skidded to a halt and lowered his body.<br/>
 <br/>
He then began to snuffle the ground while Hinata, not missing a beat, jumped off and grabbed her sword handle, dropping into a ready stance while he put his entire focus into finding and tracking the scent. Naruto walked forward, raising his head to confirm before lowering it to snuffle again. He then paused and curled his lips back into a growl, stalking into a dark alley.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata reached into her coat and pulled out a small white orb.<br/>
 <br/>
<strong><span class="u">Illuminator orbs:</span></strong><span class="u"> special orbs that when broken gave off an intense amount of light that could blind unwary foes or illuminate dark caves.</span><br/>
 <br/>
She threw it down and it shattered, causing a bright light to fill the dark alley. It revealed a surprised, tall woman with tanned skin, heavy clothes and pink hair.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata lowered her stance and sheathed her sword. “It’s just a local.” She said, only to tense as Naruto released a low growl that built up into a sort of bark.<br/>
 <br/>
Sakura stood very still, watching the two silently. She could tell by the appearance of the woman that she was a Hunter… well, Huntress, and the beast beside her was a monster like herself. The Huntress put a hand on his fur and his growling subsided but his lips were still curled back revealing his teeth. Sakura was utterly disgusted by the cause and effect and the implications of it; how could one of her own work with a human? She twitched slightly as her horns began tingling beneath her loose bandanna, a sign that her spell was coming undone. She needed to run.<br/>
 <br/>
“No she isn’t.” Naruto hissed as the woman looked at him with pure hatred before her eyes flicked over to the walls. He lunged at her but she was already moving.<br/>
 <br/>
Before Naruto could warn his mate the woman nimbly leapt at the wall before kicking off landing in front of Hinata while Naruto crashed into the wall, she sent the Huntress a mocking smile before sprinting off.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata quickly gave chase while Naruto, growling in anger, took an alternate route. He turned to the side wall and began to climb, his claws dug into the walls to create handholds for himself, which he used to scale the sides of the building and take to the roofs. He sniffed, caught the scent and took off following the scent.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata chased the woman, running at speeds only the fastest human could manage, but had to pick up the pace as her target used her knowledge of the twisting alleys and side streets to gain ground. However, the growing distance between the two was a secondary concern. Far more attention grabbing was that Hinata noticed something strange was happening; the woman seemed to be growing lopsided as she ran, one leg longer than the other and her shoulders seemed to be bigger.<br/>
 <br/>
Struggling to keep pace, Hinata resorted to a different tactic. Her hand darted down to her arm and grabbed three daggers between her fingers before she hurled them forward. One flew over her target’s head but the other two nailed her in the shoulder.<br/>
 <br/>
The woman grunted, stumbled, and would have kept running if she wasn’t slammed into the ground as Naruto landed on her, hard, having jumped off one of the roofs to get her. His hold was very similar to the one he’d trapped Hinata in when he’d first beaten her in battle, only his claws were on either side of her neck, more motivated to permanently subdue the threat.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata was surprised by the sudden way the earth trembled and dust was kicked up, but shook it off and jumped over her mate, landing and turning so she was standing above the pink haired woman’s head, looking down at her.<br/>
 <br/>
The woman glared at them both and her clothes began to rip, muscles and skin revealed as she lost her human guise. Naruto watched as her hair lengthened and her bandanna ripped as two yellow horns were revealed.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto howled in both surprise and pain as the transforming monster girl punched his arm with a free hand, her muscles bulge as her fist collided with his arm. Naruto’s arm jarred but he kept his grip and with his other hand he grabbed her arm and pinned it down. He growled at her warningly while Hinata put a hand to her sword handle.<br/>
<br/>
“So… you’re an Oni huh?” She said.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto looked the woman below him over at Hinata’s claim; she had darkened skin, a greyish tan color, with large muscular arms and equally large and muscular legs. She also had two small but sharp yellow horns on either side of her forehead, previously concealed by her bandanna. Honestly he was disappointed, he had heard of Oni’s rather massive builds this was the exact opposite.<br/>
 <br/>
“Naruto.” Hinata said, making a small gesture with her chin. Naruto nodded, he was about to lean in when his ears twitched and he raised and turned his head.<br/>
 <br/>
“Something’s happening in the town.” Naruto reported as he subconsciously leaned back and up to get a better position to hear. Hinata heard it too when she focused, explosions and shouting.<br/>
 <br/>
Sakura saw her chance and kicked Naruto in the chest as hard as her position would allow. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to make Naruto fall backward. Hinata made to grab her sword; only to have her legs swept out from beneath her as the pink haired Oni launched a sweep kick at her.<br/>
 <br/>
She was on her feet a blink later and sprinted off in a blur of speed. Naruto snarled and moved to follow, but Hinata intercepted him with a sudden shout of, “Stop Naruto!”<br/>
 <br/>
He skidded to a halt, turning to look at her, “We have her scent, we can find her later. We need to fight off the Oni!”<br/>
 <br/>
Sparing one last look Naruto released another growling bark before he lowered himself down. Two seconds later Hinata was securely on his back and they were off, running towards the screaming and in the opposite direction of the pink blur they could see for a few more seconds before she was out of sight.<br/>
 <br/>
Sakura panted as she ran then jumped over the walls of the city and was on the other side. “That was too close...” She muttered, breathing deeply as she turned back to see smoke starting to billow out of the city.<br/>
 <br/>
“Better head back.” She deduced sourly before she began trudging off towards the secret entrance she knew of into her tribe’s current home.</p><p>
  <strong>-Baboga Center-</strong>
</p><p>Men and women ran, screaming, pushing, shoving, trampling and panicking as 10 Oni smashed buildings with their clubs, grabbed and threw men like dolls, and snatched women, placing them in large burlap sacks. All the Oni varied in color and while they were different in appearance they all had a similar large, muscular yet hanging gut build. They had large yellow horns of varying spiral formations. They laughed as the town guard tried to fight, only to be trampled underfoot by their enormous feet. “Heh look at tiny insects! Just go squish and their guts spill out!” One laughed.<br/>
 <br/>
The others began to laugh when a loud roar drew their attention. They turned to see a large orangish fox-like beast standing before them, growling menacingly.<br/>
 <br/>
“Oh look, another monster! Never seen that type before… must be unique.” A blue Oni said with black greasy hair.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey if you want some then go ahead and take some, there’s plenty of humans to go around! Ha ha ha ha!” Laughed a yellow Oni with green dreadlocks, joined by his fellows only to stop very suddenly as a gurgling sound emerged. They turned to look at the source of the noise and saw the yellow Oni’s head land on the ground and his body first drop to it’s knees before bonelessly falling to the ground. In it’s hand was a sack full of women who would’ve been crushed had the fox not jumped forward and grabbed the sack with it’s teeth and landed nimbly on the ground, opening the sack and letting the woman free.<br/>
 <br/>
Disoriented as they were, they were filled to the gills with adrenaline, and all of them managed to make it back to the village before Naruto have even tossed the sack over his shoulder.<br/>
 <br/>
“Nice job Mistress.” The fox complemented with a toothy grin.<br/>
 <br/>
Confused, the Oni finally noticed a Huntress land on the ground, the giant sword resting on her shoulder stained with dark green blood. She sent the Oni a smug look, “Nice job yourself Naruto!” She fired back.<br/>
 <br/>
Not famed for their intelligence, it took them about five whole seconds to get the connection, but when they did every one of the nine remaining monster flew into a rage, faces coloring and their voices bellowing with rage. They dropped their burlap bags and charged at the Huntress and the ‘Naruto’ monster.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata had some experience fighting Oni, mainly that they could harm each other more than their opponent in a group. However, she had to be careful; these Oni’s made a strategic attack on the city. They very well could have training to work together if that show of tactical thinking was any indication. She grabbed her sword with both hands and held it forward, watching them.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto, however, jumped right at them. While he wasn’t as big as the Oni he was still massive enough that he could knock down two of them with his body. His tail then whipped at another one, tripping it. The other Oni stopped at the sudden attack, but a large red Oni wasn’t deterred and threw his club at Naruto.<br/>
 <br/>
He swung a back fist at it and knocked it off course with a loud crack, but he howled and held up his hand, immediately noticing it was bleeding and probably bruised skin beneath his fur. The club, despite it’s appearance, was incredibly hard it felt like… he paused and glanced at Hinata’s sword.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata, having already mostly worked things out, saw his glance as the final confirmation. “So you've taken the Mythrilian and used it remake your clubs!” She shouted. However the Oni didn’t bother responding as a purple one jumped up, it’s club raised. Hinata decided to avoid direct weapon locks for now and jumped backwards to avoid the hardened club as it crushed the ground, spikes of rock shooting up.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata landed on the ground and was already moving. Her decision from just a second ago was rendered pointless as she was forced to slash at a club that came from an Oni intending to take her by surprise.<br/>
 <br/>
The club was knocked away, leaving one severely underbalanced Oni behind who only had time to grunt in surprise before one of its legs was cut off. It cried out as it fell forward, Hinata spun forward as it landed, avoiding its body impact range. Then when it landed she finished her spin with a powerful downward slash that sliced off its head.<br/>
 <br/>
Meanwhile Naruto had been fighting the two Oni he had knocked down. They tried to alternate their attacks but when one attacked Naruto he would quickly attack the other with powerful bites, claw slashes and even wrapping his tail around their faces and slamming them into each other. Both were heavily wounded, blood pouring out of their wounds coating his uniquely colored fur. He held up his dark hands bloody hands and licked the blood off it was a strange taste but a welcome one.<br/>
 <br/>
“W-What’s with this guy!?” One of the Oni blurted. It was shocking how similar they acted to run of the mill human bandits when they were scared. However his friend couldn’t answer as Naruto suddenly leaped at him his jaw opened as he landed on its chest before he closed down on it’s neck, the Oni screaming and trying to grab him with it’s arms.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto had already dealt with that though, he’d crippled it’s right arm, having torn it’s ligaments to strands of flesh. Its left arm was weakened from the blood loss, so it could barely even push Naruto off. Then all strength in it’s body faded as Naruto pulled, ripping a good portion of it’s neck out and landing on the ground, entrails in his jaws. He shuddered slightly the taste of monster blood and flesh in his mouth and tongue.<br/>
 <br/>
It was coming again. Naruto could feel the dark, yet powerful desire to eat the flesh of the monsters before him and the flesh in his mouth. He growled, but was able to repel the urges thanks to Hinata. He looked around for her and saw her fighting another Oni, too far away for the ones he was fighting to help, and for her to notice his snack. When that thought came to his head he bit down and began to chew the flesh, raising his head to swallow it. He then looked at the Oni, who was stepping back fearfully. “W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-!?”<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto growled his mind gone advancing on the Oni his eyes glowing red.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>‘Yet more flesh for the feast...’</em> was all that resounded in his head as he leaped forward, jaws open.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata stabbed her opponent in the chest, her massive blade sinking into the flesh easily when she heard the bloodcurdling scream. She would have turned had the Oni, with it’s dying breath, not grabbed her and threw her hard onto the ground where she landed painfully. Then it began to fall, and Hinata grunted as she saw she was in the splash range. “Dammit!” She snarled and she rolled out of the way as fast as she could, dropping her sword to move faster.<br/>
 <br/>
She gasped as the body landed, bouncing her into the air. She landed painfully on the ground. Or at least for a normal human it would’ve been painful; to her it was a light shock. She stood up and looked at the Oni’s body, which was now on top of her sword.<br/>
 <br/>
She moved to retrieve it, but before she could she heard a roar and turned to see a black Oni charging at her, its head lowered like a bull and she reached for her leg and pulled off 3 of her throwing daggers and she threw them. One merely scuffed its face, but the other two buried themselves to the hilt in the center of its forehead and one of it’s eye sockets.<br/>
 <br/>
It roared in pain and stumbled, completely tripping two steps later to roll and slide on the ground. Hinata took her chance to run to the fallen body and kicked it, flipping it over. She grabbed her sword and turned she saw the Oni had skidded to a halt and was now attempting to stand up.<br/>
 <br/>
She held up her blade in a ready to attack, but the Oni before her started to back away, their eyes fixed on a sight that Hinata, at the moment, just couldn’t see. She tightened her grip and turned to the black skinned monster, who had gotten to his feet and was trying to pull the dagger out of it’s forehead, not even trying to go for the one in it’s eye, apparently smart enough to realize his massive grubby fingers would only make it worse.<br/>
 <br/>
It eventually managed to get the dagger out, throwing it angrily at Hinata, only to bellow in rage when it missed by a mile. Muscles bulging and single eye twitching erratically, it held it’s club with a steady hand.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata had the advantage and everyone there knew it, but the Oni had it’s pride; if it was going to die it was going to go out in battle. They stood there silent for a full second, and then they moved at the same time, charging past each other.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata fell first, a large bruise forming on her belly from the impact of the club, but before she’d even landed on her knees the Oni gave a slow wheeze and toppled over, its chest covered in several slash marks deep enough to leave every one of the Oni’s organs bisected at least once. She turned to the Oni who were backing away, alternating between looking at either her or Naruto in horror and fear. She turned to Naruto to see him dragging an Oni’s body away into an alley.<br/>
 <br/>
“Run! That Huntress and her mad beast will kill us if we don’t get to Basara!” A dark blue Oni squealed, causing the rest who had yet to seriously fight to run. Hinata had counted four of them running, with nothing but their clubs held in their hands as they ran, meaning that six had perished.<br/>
 <br/>
She wanted to go congratulate Naruto on another battle well fought, but the club impact finally hit her and she fell forward. Mythrilian was extremely hard, that coupled with the Oni’s brute strength seriously damaged her. When she got steady again and her blood wasn’t pounding in her ears she began hearing the muffled screams and looked to see the burlap sacks. She got up and walked over to the sacks using her sword as a crutch.<br/>
 <br/>
The Oni’s combined attack had been more deadly than she had predicted. She would have to take great care when attacking their base. If she didn’t do things right she could end up dead, even with Naruto’s help. She grabbed a bag and pulled it open, the women inside fleeing as quick as their bodies could take them, and nearly trampling her when they saw the dead bodies and froze then turned to Hinata, who was panting.<br/>
 <br/>
She needed to catch her breath for a few seconds. She sat down, getting her breathing under control before she groaned as her muscles bulged and then settled back down, her body’s now natural growth taking place due to the potions she’d taken. <em>‘Must’ve been a really taxing fight if I got stronger from that alone!’</em> Hinata thought, remembering her needing to strain her body by doing various tasks like lifting boulders and pulling carts filled with heavy metals. As long as it put strain on her muscles she would always grow day by day, from small margins to great leaps. This could be considered a moderate jump, but she could test her strength another time, for now she needed to recover a bit.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto nearly purred as he ate the Oni flesh, his teeth ripping their tough skin apart to gorge on their soft innards. He was inside an alley where a pool of water was on the ground, probably an underground spring or some other natural phenomenon. He would pause every now and then to lick his lips and chops clean, his face stained with dark green blood. His body shifted slightly as he ate, he could feel power enter his body with every bite he took. His ear twitched and he stopped and raised himself, his red eyes glowing. He had made sure to move the bodies as far from the center as possible and into a place as inconspicuous as possible. He listened and when he determined that he was safe he resumed his gorging.</p><p>
  <strong>-15 Minutes Later-</strong>
</p><p>“Naruto!” Hinata called as she walked down the street, <em>‘Not good… not good at all. I turn my back a few minutes and Naruto is gone, if the handler comes or finds out now I’m in deep! They’ll revoke my license and kill Naruto!’</em> Hinata was worried, “Naruto come here!” She shouted.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto licked his lips and went to wash off his fur when he heard it, “Naruto come here!” The voice of Hinata. He would have answered the call but he had to wash his fur first-and then it happened, the collar around his neck grew hot. He growled as he felt his body begin to move against his will.<br/>
 <br/>
“Dammit how hard can it be to find a 7 to 8 feet tall monster with <em>orange fur</em>!?” She snarled. She perked up as she heard a roar. She began walking towards the source of the sound and soon came to an alleyway where she began to investigate, but as she did she could hear the sound of growling and snarling. Making sure to listen closely, she approached more cautiously now.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto growled and snarled as he half-walked, half-crawled towards some unknown location the collar around his neck glowing yellow as it continued to force him to move, all but dragging him. “Naruto!” He paused in his struggle and his body lurched forward and then he smacked his head into something, dazing him. He heard a groan, and shaking off his dizziness he looked to see Hinata on the ground grabbing her head painfully.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata had hit something painfully hard, it felt like getting hit by the Mythrilian club again. She then felt a tongue lick her cheek and she knew who it was. Anger boiled in her and she blindly struck out in a slap, it satisfyingly met flesh. “Where were you, you idiot!” She snarled angrily at her mate.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto shook his head. “What did I do?” He snapped, not in the best of moods after getting dragged against his will across three blocks of town.<br/>
 <br/>
“You fucking vanished, that’s what! What if that Handler is watching us in secret, huh? You know what that means? I get kicked out and publicly shamed and you get a public execution!” Hinata shouted, she wasn’t really angry, more concerned than anything, but it came out as anger.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto growled then stopped and lowered his head so she could grab it as she shook the stars away. When she had regained her vision she saw him looking away.<br/>
 <br/>
“I was… taking care of the… those Oni bodies.” Naruto said quietly, not a full on lie but not the full on truth.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata felt bad now.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m sorry I’m not angry, honest, I’m just worried for you... for us.” She stroked his cheek affectionately then scratched his ears. He purred as his face shifted into a human’s, his expression of absolute contented happiness.<br/>
 <br/>
It was then that he sniffed her and then himself. “We stink.” He declared flatly.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata sighed then sniffed herself, her nose crinkling at the smell. Indeed, she wreaked pretty bad; being covered in dried blood and walking through several miles without bathing did that to a person.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hmm let’s ask and see if there’s a waterfall or lake nearby. There should be, since this is a mining town.” Hinata suggested as she looked over his fur, matted with dried blood. She was somewhat curious as to the source for a second before she realized Naruto fought with his claws and teeth, so of course he was going to get covered in more blood than she would. With that the two left to find someone who might knew where a waterfall or lake was.</p><p>
  <strong>-Oni Base Basara’s Hall-</strong>
</p><p>Basara, the leader of this Oni clan, sat on his large throne fashioned from the metals that they had extracted from the mine. He chewed on the hunk of steaming boar meat in his fat greasy hands. He had a large gut that jutted out yet had abdominal muscles visible on it, he was also massive, the tallest Oni barely reached his chin. At his feet was a maul and an axe, both made of mythrilian. He bit on the meat and tore it off, chewing noisily while the other Oni around him ate, drank, laughed, fought and cursed with each other while others were watching the human women they had captured put on a show.<br/>
 <br/>
The women nervously danced and wiggled their bodies, hoping to stave off death by appeasing these brutes. An unfortunate few were forced to have sex with them, but all those women never came back. Meanwhile the rest of the Oni forces mined the ores and searched for the store of Dragonian that the humans had found and kept in a secret location. If Basara had the ore he could forge an ultimate weapon that would never fail him.<br/>
 <br/>
It was then that the door to the hall burst open and Basara looked excited to see his raiding party return, only to scowl mightily when he only saw 4 all of them, and without their sacks. “What the hell are you moron’s doing? Where’s your bags? Where’s the rest of your men!?” He roared, standing up.<br/>
 <br/>
“Chief Basara!” One said getting onto his knees quickly. “The miners hired a Huntress, but not just any Huntress, she commanded a monster… a monster that-that…”<br/>
 <br/>
“No excuses you spineless fools! It shouldn’t matter if they hired a Huntress, you should have been able to take care of the spineless miners and brought back the loot!” Basara bellowed.<br/>
 <br/>
“But chief, the monster ate us alive!” Another Oni shouted.<br/>
 <br/>
There was a grand silence then some low mutterings.<br/>
 <br/>
“Monsters do not eat monsters! What you’re speaking of is utter nonsense!” Basara yelled as he grabbed his maul.<br/>
 <br/>
“C-Chief, you gotta believe us!” The Oni said nervously, scooting back fearfully.<br/>
 <br/>
“I would... were it not for the fact that what you’re spewing <em>utter stupidity</em>!” Basara was now upon the quivering excuses for Oni, and he kicked one down, his club held high.<br/>
 <br/>
“Chief!” Basara swung and the Maul smashed down.<br/>
 <br/>
The Oni on the ground panted hard, the maul’s head inches from his face, the spikes having scratched him deep enough to leave scars.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m giving you all one more chance you spineless cretins! Tonight you’re going back with a bigger group and you <em>will </em>get twice the loot you missed, and if you find that Huntress you kill her! Don’t hold back this time. If any more of you get killed then you’re joining them!” Basara rumbled, then he turned, his mood soured as another thought occurred to him. “And where’s that pink haired runt!?” He roared.<br/>
 <br/>
Sakura sat on a rocky outcropping looking down on the hall. When Basara had demanded to renovate the once large mining shaft into a banquet hall in his honor he had neglected to have the upper areas checked and renovated, making a nice place to sit and relax in peace.<br/>
 <br/>
She thought back to the monster and the Huntress. Both were powerful, but what the surviving Oni had said about him was indeed unusual. No monster would eat another monster; it just wasn’t possible, or even logical. Monsters tasted terrible, to humans and monsters alike.<br/>
 <br/>
She knew this for a fact, the tribe itself had even tried resorting to cannibalism when times had been exceedingly tough, but trying the flesh of their fellow monsters had left those that tried feverishly sick. Some believed it would take a while to acclimate to the new diet, but they had died within days. Those that tried eating other monsters, assuming it was simply that the meat had been from a fellow Oni, had been proven wrong as well, some even dying from the first meal alone.<br/>
 <br/>
She sighed, deftly picking herself up and wandering off, mind still trying to work out what she’d seen.</p><p>
  <strong>-Nearby Waterfall-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto purred and whimpered alternatively as Hinata raked his fur with the brush as the water fell on them. They had spent several minutes trying to talk to people, only for them to turn tail and run as fast as they could away from the pair. You’d think that having their women saved and the majority of their buildings kept intact would make them want to tell the heroic couple where a lake or waterfall was, but no, people were scared and they ran. It was good thing a few orphans ran up to them and gladly showed them the way... for the price of letting them ride Naruto.<br/>
 <br/>
It was an amazing view, the waterfall roared, sending a mist of water into the air and it emptied into a cave that went into the mountain from the side. Plants grew on the edge and insects fluttered around them. Since it was close to night fireflies had come up and looked like fairies, lighting up every now and then giving the place an atmosphere of the purity of life.<br/>
 <br/>
Once inside the waterfall Hinata had said she wanted to clean Naruto up good, and even had some soap that she had rubbed into his fur. He objected, but had to endure the humiliation as the brush pulled at his fur, almost painfully at times. Then when she told him to rinse he gladly went into the pounding falls, letting the water smash into his body and wash off the soap, grime and hidden parasites under his fur. Then Hinata joined him the waterfall, the force enough that it would’ve pushed normal humans to their knees but her strength kept her going and the waterfall would make her even stronger. Then she pulled Naruto out of the fall and, once he shook himself like a dog, she began to brush his hair to make it nice and tidy.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata giggled at a memory as she did this, mainly of when the children asked to ride on Naruto. Again Hinata witnessed a nervous and scared Naruto, she thought it was cute that her mate was so clueless around children but… it made her nervous. If Naruto was like that then how would he be when they had-. She stopped brushing, she loved him, this was true, but to think of children at this age was… it was baffling. She wasn’t that old, and besides he was a monster and she a human, there was no way they could have a child. <em>‘But what if...’</em> came that gentle voice in her mind. <em>‘What if I became a monster like him?’</em> She had heard rumors of ancient curses that could turn humans into monsters but the details were vague and had long since been researched in great detail; sadly not in areas she could gain access too.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto sensed something was wrong; he looked at his mate to find she was staring at the ground pensively. Ever since he had devoured the Oni he had felt a strength well up inside of him, and with it a burning desire for Hinata. He wanted to mate with her again, but it was different. He felt a need to... conquer her, to show that he was the stronger of the two, the absolute authority of an Alpha. His eyes’ flashed colors and he growled then circled around her, his body moving much like the flowing water around them as he grabbed her with his large hands.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata gasped at the possessive hold but relaxed when she felt his face against her cheek, nudging it.<br/>
 <br/>
“Naruto love…” She said gently.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto purred at the word ‘love’, it excited him greatly. Hinata gasped as she felt his prick poke her behind. “We can’t what if-!”<br/>
 <br/>
“I don’t care.” He growled carelessly, and she gasped again as he muscled his way on top of her.<br/>
 <br/>
“S-Stop please!” Naruto paused, his wild side falling to the gentleness of his mate, but then he felt the collar heat up and he backed away snarling. Hinata stood up, not seeing the collar glowing red against his dark orange fur yet. “N-No I-” Naruto just backed away further. “I’m sorry! I really am,” She said, her voice pleading, “I love you, truly I do, I just wasn’t prepared for that.”<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto was silent, he knew she loved him but the collar was still an annoyance. “Can’t you get this stupid contraption off of me?” He snarled.<br/>
 <br/>
She finally noticed the glow, and felt less guilty about her earlier words. She had initially thought she was giving him the wrong impression, that she didn’t desire and love him as he did her, but now it seemed that his negative reactions were caused by something the collar was doing. “The only way it comes off is if I know the release command, which I don’t. Orvus would, but he won’t tell me, not until we build up a good reputation.”<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto huffed, glaring down at the water for a second before looking back up at her. “Then just be careful with what you say.” He said lowly, not eager to feel that burning again.<br/>
 <br/>
She nodded readily and didn’t stop him as he lowered his head to her crotch. She could barely hear his greedy inhales over the roar of the falls as he sampled the scent of her fertile sex. Then she felt it his large rough tongue licking her sex she shuddered and gripped his head tightly, urging him on.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto enjoyed her taste; it always made him excited, the desire to cut loose becoming inflamed. His tongue didn’t just lick the vulva, it also penetrated, sliding inside of her folds and licking the walls, further exciting her.<br/>
 <br/>
It was too much, Hinata cried out as she orgasmed onto Naruto’s face, her hips shaking from the force and her hands clasping his ears. She panted, leaning against his head while Naruto licked up the juices from his face. He then raised his head and looked at his mate’s beautiful face. She looked at him and nodded.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto pulled his head up and Hinata released him before moving over to a nearby rock of suitable size and leaning against it.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto was on her in a near instant, his throbbing prick at her entrance. He pushed and it sank in with ease. “You’re getting looser.” Naruto purred with delight.<br/>
 <br/>
“S-Shut up!” She said indignantly, she was too young to hear that she was getting a loose vag! She made a mental note to get Naruto for this later that's when he began thrusting.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto ignored the misunderstanding; it was physically impossible for her to be loose in the sense she was thinking, considering the size difference, he just meant her insides were becoming more used to his girth, fitting him like a glove. He started slow, but soon reached a frenzied pace. Hinata gasped and moaned, “Ohh god you’re going at it harder today!” She moaned loudly, body rocking despite her firm stance against the rock.<br/>
 <br/>
It was true though, Naruto wasn’t holding back at all, and his desire to dominate her from before was once more making itself known as he slammed his hips into her with far more force than ever. She loved it; his power, his size, and his love for her. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck, only to shudder as she felt his teeth at her neck.<br/>
 <br/>
“There’s one mark I’ve yet to place, but I won’t unless you want it.” He breathed, his thrusts having slowed but still going strong.<br/>
 <br/>
She knew what he meant; the love bite, the most definite and solid form of ownership in the animal world. She shuddered, sincerely wanting that mark, but she couldn’t have it yet, not without making a good excuse.<br/>
 <br/>
“Another time, my love.” She said gently, only to cry out as he roughly grabbed her body and slammed his hips into hers, his cock penetrating deep, stretching her wide and causing incredible pleasure in the process. She gasped as she felt his claws brush her nipples, which were erect and sensitive due to the cold air. His tongue licked her neck and his teeth brushed it ever so gently. She knew what he wanted but he knew just as much as she did that it would be too great a risk.<br/>
 <br/>
He went back to jack hammering her, his prick pushing into her womb, bulging outward from her skin. His muscles were tense and nearly rigid, his body locked to fuck her hard and fast. She cried out as she orgasmed then and there but Naruto wasn’t done yet.<br/>
 <br/>
He pulled away and Hinata sat up, confused, then she saw Naruto sitting near the fall waiting for her, his tail waving in the air. She looked up at the cascading fall and sighed. She got up, her legs wobbling slightly from the thorough fucking she’d gotten already and walked to him slowly but strongly, prepared for an even greater mating.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto licked his lips as the falls splashed on his back. It was a challenge, a challenge to whether or not he could withstand the ferocity of the falls while mating. She stood in front of him her legs now solid. He leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss hotly proving that she was worthy of him. He growled and his tail snaked forward and rubbed her clit teasingly. Hinata bit her lip resisting the urge to melt. She grabbed his head and pulled forcing him down. He growled at her strength then pushed, she pushed back the two kept their eyes on each other before Naruto turned his head, making lose her footing. She fell to the ground while Naruto pinned her, and again she felt his cock at her entrance.<br/>
 <br/>
“Who am I?” He growled she felt the head slide in and she bit her lip.<br/>
 <br/>
“You’re my mate Naruto...” She said hesitantly unsure what was causing this. He growled again and thrust suddenly. Hinata felt her body drag on the ground slightly mud and sticks and rocks scraping her back but not piercing the skin.<br/>
 <br/>
“Who am I!? He snarled, thrusting again.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata could feel it against her skin now. “You’re Naruto, my Alpha!” She cried.<br/>
 <br/>
Again he growled in satisfaction but pushed again.<br/>
 <br/>
“Who am I?” He growled lowly.<br/>
 <br/>
“You are Naruto… my one and only Alpha… my soulmate! I belong to no one else!” Hinata purred, submitting to his power and desire. He resumed his powerful thrusting, Hinata loved it. His powerful and dominating nature was enticing as it was refreshing.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto grunted his cock was throbbing hard; the act of teasing her had unintentionally made him even more sensitive. He growled and Hinata understood. “Outside!” She called. She felt his cock thrust in and slide out, he roared as he shot his cum onto her body, any nearby wildlife fleeing for fear of it’s life at the passionate call. Naruto finished and slumped to the side slightly. Hinata sighed as the hot, gooey load slid off into the lake via the waterfall. She went to Naruto and rubbed his face affectionately.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto purred, understanding her caution. It wouldn’t be good for her to be bloated while the Oni were still attacking even though they most likely wouldn’t attack so soon after a defeat. The two walked from the lake to dry off, Naruto shaking like a dog to get the water off. Hinata was far enough that she avoided the spray and giggled as his fur puffed up slightly before he switched to his fox face and began licking his fur flat; like a cat. Hinata put back on her clothes and armor. Her skin tight cloth was mainly untouched but there were a few gashes and cuts. Nothing as revealing as her other job; she blushed at the thought.<br/>
 <br/>
She was slightly appalled with herself for she had only been such back when she was still a young girl becoming a huntress she had no shame of her shape of clothing or what was revealed. Now though, with her love of Naruto, she couldn’t bear the thought of anybody seeing her nude or even partially nude. Only Naruto was allowed to see her bare body now.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto had licked enough of his fur that he was satisfied with how it looked. He walked to Hinata who had finished putting on her final piece of armor and slotted her sword onto her back. The two began to head back taking the more scenic route which happened to pass through the entrance of the mine Hinata wanted to scout it out to plan for an attack.</p><p>
  <strong>-Pathway leading to the mine-</strong>
</p><p>The Oni were marching 20 strong now, all of them ruthless and hungry for violence, flesh and sex. If it weren’t for the fact they were so large and menacing this rainbow colored array would’ve looked quite comical. They grumbled as they walked forward under orders to launch a ‘sneak attack’ the word ‘Oni’ and ‘sneak attack’ in a single sentence would make people guffaw as if they had taken hallucinatory mushrooms. Oni weren’t stealthy, they were brawlers, they charged forward swinging their weapons to kill and maim. They were completely out of their element as they walked forward, making as little noise as possible.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata and Naruto walked down heading toward the main entrance of the mine. It was then that Naruto froze; he turned his large ears then sniffed the air. Hinata stopped and looked at him. “What is it?”<br/>
 <br/>
He growled and turned his gaze to a tree and scaled it rapidly he looked down from his heightened viewpoint. “Oni.” He growled, “About 20 of them heading to the village, they seem to be taking it slow though.”<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata turned to where he was looking. She narrowed her white orbs and stared down where Naruto did; the tree line and bushes obscured her view yet… she drew her sword and held it in her right arm.<br/>
 <br/>
“Naruto… this time we have the advantage, don’t hold back. We’ll be slaughtering them all in one blow!” Hinata said.<br/>
 <br/>
“That’s my mate.” Naruto growled with delight, his eyes became red slits as the thought of fresh Oni meat filled his mind<br/>
 <br/>
Amongst the Oni was Sakura, hidden amidst their mass, her small body hiding in their large shadows. Sakura was brewing a plan that, if it went well, would guarantee her safety and the chance at a new life.<br/>
 <br/>
The plan was both simple and complex. She had no doubt the Huntress and her pet would show up to stop her fellow Oni, and while they were busy in one massive brawl Sakura intended to hide in waiting. It was heartless, but there was no love lost between herself and the rest of the tribe.<br/>
 <br/>
She would swoop in and incapacitate one of the duo - which one she was still deciding on - and use that as leverage to get the other to surrender. From there she would open up a dialogue and hopefully broker herself safe passage. At best she could move into the town full time and have a peaceful life, at worst… well at worst she wouldn’t survive the battle and fail to beat even one of them, but she had a secret weapon for that. Slightly better but still worse case was that she would need to find a new place to live, which had a whole host of problems and complications. It was preferable to dying, she would readily admit, but she still didn’t like it and would do her best to make sure it didn’t happen.<br/>
 <br/>
“Can’t believe I have to fight that cannibal monster again!” The leader of the group said.<br/>
 <br/>
“You still are going on about that rubbish? Like the boss said there ain’t no such thing!” An Oni grumbled.<br/>
 <br/>
“Wait till he’s eating your guts and then we’ll see whose right won’t we?” One of the earlier raiding party member said.<br/>
 <br/>
Sakura glanced to the right when she had heard a sound and saw a sudden flash of orange. She darted to the left, quickly splitting away from the group. She shouldered past the belly of a Oni who turned to her.<br/>
 <br/>
“Oi runt whe-!” He was cut off as a large blade impaled into his neck. He gurgled then fell forward, the Oni surrounding him jumped the leader recognized the sword.<br/>
 <br/>
“That’s the blade of the Huntress bitch! She’s here! Ready your-GUAGHHH!!!” He was cut off as a large fox like creature emerged, it’s teeth sinking into it’s throat then jerking it’s head, ripping out it’s throat. The fox creature landed on the ground in front of the Oni raiding party and glared at them then began to chew on the meat and intestines and swallowed, licking it’s lips before growling hungrily.<br/>
 <br/>
“Oh gods it-it-!” One of them stuttered, nearly paralyzed by fear.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata appeared from high above. She spun down her leg, extended her armored heel and landed hard on the stuttering Oni’s skull, shattering it and sending her metal heel into it’s brain before jumping away to land on the body of the first dead Oni. She pulled out her blade and turned quickly, her sword swinging through the air towards another Oni, still stunned by the sudden attack. With no attempts to dodge or block, the blade easily sliced their legs clean off at the knee.<br/>
 <br/>
She turned, ready to slash again but the shock had worn off. An Oni swung a large broad axe that caught her next swing and managed to deflect it. She skidded back on the ground only to look up as Naruto roared. The rust colored fox jumped in feet first, slamming a foot into an Oni’s face before rapidly spinning and extending his leg to catch another Oni’s face with his claws. His victim screamed and fell back, clutching it’s mutilated face.<br/>
 <br/>
“Forget the Huntress, kill that demon!” Hinata took note of that but couldn’t think on it as an Oni charged from behind, it’s gauntleted hands raised.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata spun her sword and reached for her leg, grabbing two throwing daggers and throwing them. The Oni batted them away with a swipe of its hand, the metal around his fist sending the little blades careening away, its other hand thrust forward in an open palm strike. Hinata held her sword with both hands and she jumped, spinning as she did. Her sword clashed with the gauntlet, only for a loud crack to follow.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata smirked, only to grunt in pain as the Oni’s other hand punched her into another Oni, who bounced her off it’s large belly and held up it’s club. She was rattled and saw the club, she held up her sword to counter only to see Naruto leap at the Oni, biting it’s hand, ripping it off, and punching it in the face.<br/>
 <br/>
The Oni stumbled backwards, stunned by the sudden and powerful strike, dropping it’s club.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto grabbed it’s arms and pulled. The larger monster stumbled forward then flew into the air as Naruto placed his feet on it’s chest and rolled back, throwing it into two more of it’s comrades.<br/>
 <br/>
He growled and got onto his front, snarling from is low position. He felt so powerful and alive! Their flesh, their blood, and their screams was all part of the glorious feast; a feast he was enjoying with savage euphoria. His senses were so alert that he was almost foreseeing the attacks. He could hear an Oni charging and he whipped his tail so hard it smashed into the Oni’s club, knocking it out of it’s hand before he turned around, his bloody teeth bared.<br/>
 <br/>
Sakura could only take in the carnage with horror and shock as she watched the strange monster eat her former comrades like a wolf eating wild game. She knew what she had to do and she grabbed the club that she had brought with and began to chant an incantation in a hushed tone.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata jumped and kicked the Oni as it tried to bash her in, the fight was becoming chaotic as Naruto attacked more and more. She had never seen him so wild and ferocious, not even with the Saberblitz. She saw an Oni hanging back, looking at her intently, but her attention was stolen as she turned to see another charging at her. She was about to meet his charge when the Oni that had been staring at her moved suddenly. It threw something and she barely made out what she could identify as a net. Her body reacted and she spun, slicing it- or at least attempting to, her sword just scraped against it uselessly with a screech of metal before she was knocked to the ground. <em>‘A net made of Mythrilian!?’</em><br/>
 <br/>
She was pressed against the ground hard by the netting. <em>‘Heavy… good thing for me!’</em> She stabbed her sword into the dirt and grabbed the net and she pushed up. The net was indeed heavy and she could see the two Oni charging at her, ready to crush her before she could escape.<br/>
 <br/>
Adrenaline pumping from the incoming danger, she roared, her muscles bulging as she pushed up and threw the net right back at the Oni that threw it. The Oni grabbed it but was distracted as it got in his face. He slowed down slightly to untangle himself but he was left open as a result.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata took that opportunity to grab her sword. She threw it with a powerful flick of her arm. The sword whistled through the air and it stuck into it’s leg, causing it to trip and hit the ground hard. Hinata turned to the other Oni and she inhaled deeply, spreading her legs slightly and getting into a stance; focusing her inner energy she looked at the Oni and she punched forward with sudden explosive force, her fist hitting the Oni’s knee. The monster roared as it’s leg bent backwards and it tripped, flying over Hinata and onto it’s friends body.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata backflipped high into the air, her knees extended outward and she came down on the Oni’s head with a sickening crunch as it’s head dented with a sickening and satisfying crunch. She then flipped backward and stood at the head of the other Oni and she raised her arm and performed a deadly elbow attack on it’s skull, crushing it too. She walked to her sword and pulled it out, looking over at Naruto as she did, expecting to see him still fighting… only to blink and put a hand to her mouth, turning away to stop herself from vomiting.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto sat in the middle of a pile of bodies his face stained as he ate the flesh of the fallen Oni, 13 dead bodies surrounding him, 9 of them already feasted on and with every feast he grew stronger and stronger and his taste for their flesh ever more frenzied. His body stained with their blood and entrails.<br/>
 <br/>
“N-Naruto…”<br/>
 <br/>
He growled as he held an Oni’s heart in his jaws then he bit down, the heart popping in his mouth and he turned his blood red eyes, glaring at Hinata as she looked at him. It wasn’t so much the blood that disgusted her or the entrails - she had bathed in both - it was the fact that he was eating it with such glee and pleasure that disgusted her. She wanted to say something but she closed her mouth. She would talk to him about this later, for now she would examine the Oni to make sure that they were all dead. She grunted as she felt her muscles expand, the strain from the heavy net adding to her strength.<br/>
 <br/>
Sakura watched in silence; everything was set, all she needed was the target. She began to move around them, circling them quietly. Of the two the easier one to subdue would be the cannibal. She watched it carefully, her legs tensing to jump.<br/>
 <br/>
Naruto ripped an Oni’s lungs from it’s cooling body, chewing on the meat then he paused- something was wrong with the air. He raised his snout to sniff when suddenly something erupted from a bush and he saw a club swing. He raised his hand to block and the club connected. He gave a loud whimpering cry of pain as electricity flooded his body he shuddered and shook violently!<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata turned she had never heard such a cry and it frightened her. She drew her sword and jumped over the bodies, her gaze scanning for Naruto. What she saw made her heart stop and her blood boil. Standing on Naruto, her foot poised at his throat, was the female Oni.<br/>
 <br/>
“You-” Hinata began ready to charge-<br/>
 <br/>
“Ah-ah-ah!” Sakura said and she pressed down on Naruto’s throat.<br/>
 <br/>
He gurgled weakly and Hinata stopped. “Drop your weapons and tools and I mean <strong>all </strong>of them or your pet get’s it.” Naruto tried to move but Sakura pressed down and he gurgled again; if she crushed his throat he would suffocate. The fact that her club was tapping against his skull helped as well, as it sent painful electric jolts into his body in addition to reminding him that she had a weapon capable of collapsing his skull.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata grabbed her sword and threw it onto a corpse where it stuck point first into it’s flesh. She then began to remove all of her tools from her body, her throwing daggers, her illuminator orbs and her flintstones.<br/>
 <br/>
But Sakura wasn’t convinced, “Strip!” She demanded.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata glared at her with venom and hatred but was humbled by the loud thunk of mythrilian tapping Naruto’s skull. “His head sounds empty… might if I crack it open to see?” Hinata blushed then she pulled off her fishnet then her underbody suit. Sakura flushed with anger as she saw the massive wrappings around Hinata’s chest.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>‘Big breasted bitch!’</em> she mentally spat, but she kept a cool exterior. “Now then, here’s what’s gonna happen. You two are gonna let me walk away from all this and won’t hunt me down for a week. In return I take you to the Oni base through a secret entrance. During this time you cannot harm me nor shall I come with in the ensuing assault. Should either happen and I won’t hesitate to collapse the passage and bury you two alive.”<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata looked at Naruto, who gazed at her with defiant eyes. He didn’t want her to take the deal… had he been any other monster she would’ve refused the Oni. But this was Naruto, her one love… her Alpha male. She clenched her fists and bit her lip, cutting it and hiding it in her mouth. “Deal,” She breathed.<br/>
 <br/>
“And what say you… cannibal…” Sakura snarled, she let her foot up to allow Naruto to speak.<br/>
 <br/>
“No deal!” He growled, gagging loudly as she stomped on his throat.<br/>
 <br/>
“Naruto!” Hinata gasped unable to contain herself. Sakura raised an eyebrow while Naruto closed his eyes in anger.<br/>
 <br/>
“OH ho… this beast has a name does he? And from how you reacted… I’d say you two are more than just partners?” Sakura teased, “So then you, Huntress, swear to me here and now that you two will not hunt me if you do well things won’t go well for you two when I leave here.”<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata cursed herself for her carelessness but it was already out on the table, she nodded. “You have our word.” Naruto didn’t open his eyes he laid there, the fight and rage leaving him.<br/>
 <br/>
Sakura, sensing this, raised her foot slightly, “Good. Now then, let me introduce myself, names Sakura, I know the beast so what’s your name… cow tits?” Hinata again gave her a glare of venom that, if made reality, would kill her in nano-seconds.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hinata.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Hinata huh? Well let’s go then, we got a ways to go.” Sakura said. With that Sakura turned and began walking away from the main entrance. Hinata gathered her gear and walked to Naruto who was still lying on his side. She knelt next to him and kissed his cheek, tears flooding down into his face and fur.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m sorry.” She said quietly. He responded by licking her tears and nuzzling her gently.<br/>
 <br/>
“It’s fine,” He said, “I would’ve done the same.” And it was true; he wouldn’t sacrifice his one and only love. She smiled as Naruto stood and he lowered himself so she could hop on his back to rest for a bit. Naruto was still full of energy but would conserve it for now. He turned to Sakura who was looking at them coldly. He returned the glare before he began to follow, Sakura continued to lead.<br/>
 <br/>
About 7 minutes passed in silence and they had entered very rocky and unstable terrain, yet Sakura maneuvered through it with ease. Naruto had been silent thinking of loopholes of the deal Hinata had made, but so far was finding none. He looked at the Oni and growled as he nearly stumbled. He regained his footing and continued. It was then that Hinata decided to ask the question that had been on their minds. “Why are you helping us destroy your clan?” She asked. Sakura kept walking, ever tireless.<br/>
 <br/>
“As I look to the other Oni every day, it’s the same thing with them; pillage, maim, pape, slaughter, eat, sleep, and repeat. I honestly feel no joy in these daily tasks. When I was young, and taken for my first pillaging, I hated it. However, one good thing that came out of it was that I got to see humans for the first time. Before the raid started, I mean, for the briefest of moments I saw something new and amazing.” She stopped and looked at the sky and began to motion with her hands.<br/>
 <br/>
“Humans, they fascinated me! I was curious about them. It got to the point where all I could think of was how you humans live and whatnot. Back then I had to watch from a distance, it especially helped when I managed to get a telescope from a slain merchant, but it wasn't until I managed to steal a scroll from the chieftain’s horde pile that I learned a spell to blend it. After a bit of practice and time, I had actually managed to learn magic! It wasn’t much, just a disguise I take to mingle with humans and… I’ll be honest, I have had more fun hanging out with humans than I ever did living my whole life with those meatheads…” She then turned to them smiling her eyes shining.<br/>
 <br/>
“I would prefer to live with humans than with Oni any day. That’s what I want.” She said then she realized what she had said. It was hard for her to stop once she talked about something she was passionate about. She turned giving a ‘humph’ of pride, “Let’s go the entrance is up ahead.”<br/>
 <br/>
She continued the climb, and eventually they came to an opening just large enough for Naruto to crawl through; Hinata and Sakura though could walk through fine. “Here’s the entrance… well good luck!” She said and turned to walk away but Naruto’s tail came down in front of her. She glared at him and held up her club it sparked slightly with lightning.<br/>
 <br/>
“Reneging the deal already?” She said coolly. Naruto gave her a fanged smirk and he rumbled then did the most bizarre and hilarious thing Hinata had ever seen; he spoke in Sakura’s voice.<br/>
 <br/>
“‘Now then here’s what’s gonna happen you two are gonna let me walk away from all this and won’t hunt me down for a week. In return I take you to the Oni base through a secret entrance’” He coughed and cleared his throat before returning to his own voice, a smirk still going strong on his face. “You said ‘through’ we’re at the entrance not through the passage.” He growled.<br/>
 <br/>
Sakura’s skin paled to a shade that was chalk white. “F-Fine then! Through we go!” She said, her eyes never leaving his face she shuffled to the entrance and entered.<br/>
 <br/>
“When did you learn that?” Hinata asked walking up to him.<br/>
 <br/>
“I had that trick down ages ago, just never saw a good chance to use it. Why, should I tell you what you sound like?” He said, winking mischievously.<br/>
 <br/>
Hinata blushed. “Don’t you dare!” She snapped, yet secretly she was intensely curious. Shelving aside her curiosity she walked into the passage, Naruto entered as well; crouching down and shuffling inside after her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Oni's Lament Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Hinata invade the Oni's stronghold and the Oni see Naruto's bizarre ability to eat other Monsters and know a new fear</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Naruto crawled forward, his paws scraping along the ground quietly, his big ears pulled back, while Hinata and Sakura walked evenly, though Sakura was bent low slightly to keep her horns from occasionally scuffing the dirt. “So… what do you plan to do once you’re done escorting us?” Naruto finally asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura kept walking, her pace not slowing down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I dunno, definitely get as far away from you two as I possibly can” She finally replied, “That’s on the top of my list. After that... I dunno.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata turned to focus on her. “Obviously you want to live among humans.” She pointed out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-Well yeah, I... I mean I’ll live among them in secret again. Humans are so fascinating, and I’ll look for more on transformation magic and try to get it going so I can do so within a day instead within 4 hours. I mean humans do so much in such a short time and if I can last a day then I’ll be able to do more activities and-and…” It was then she realized she was babbling. “Eh heh, sorry…” She muttered before pausing suddenly. “Hold it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stopped and looked to see an empty path. “What’s the big idea?” She demanded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There’s danger nearby.” Sakura warned, causing Hinata to blink and look around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t see anything.” The Huntress huffed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto had paused and sniffed. Nothing smelled wrong yet but…</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata walked forward-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whoa hold it!” Sakura reached for Hinata, but the bluenette brushed the hand off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s ears twitched as he heard a cracking sound. “Hinata get back!” He shouted, but that was effectively all he could do as he wasn't mobile enough to reach her before the ground beneath her cracked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took all of an eye blink for Hinata to realize what was happening, and she tried to reach back but the ground collapsed and she was falling before she had a chance to jump back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She would have continued falling if Sakura’s hand hadn't shot out and grabbed Hinata by her hair. The white eyed girl gave a roar of pain as Sakura yanked up and she flew up hit the ceiling before falling to land on solid ground fell onto the ground. Naruto neared Hinata and sniffed making sure she was okay, stepping back as she groaned and rubbed her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, mind explaining that?” She snarled, pointing to the new hole in front of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That's the result of a Stone Worm fixing the tunnel.” Sakura remarked casually, experiencing a nice bit of schadenfreude at seeing Hinata injured. “They do that to lure in their prey but they don’t always do very good job of it, sometimes on purpose. That being said they’ll fix any hole they find if it means getting a meal, so watch out the holes they fix seem as good a normal wall. There’s no real way to tell, that I’ve figured out for sure.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh…” Hinata said, remembering the words of the Mayor. <em>‘So he wasn’t bluffing about the danger… I’ll have to watch my step from now on.’</em> Hinata steeled herself and stood up. She rubbed her head and she felt Naruto’s nostrils sniff her head. Then his tongue licked her head. “Oh Naruto come on!” She moaned her hair now wet with spit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled and the trio continued their march.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, anything else we should watch for in here?” Hinata asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah quite a few things; the tunnels could collapse, we could fall into a gas pocket and suffocate, or we could run into some of the fauna here, which include Stone Worms, Snakes, Mice, and some lizards. Watch out for the Snakes in particular, those thing got powerful poisons. I don’t think even you or your pet could handle it. Only reason I can is because the chief made us build up an immunity to it.” Sakura said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s amazing how easily chatty you are.” Hinata stated offhand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura blushed as she stopped then jumped over a hole. Hinata also jumped over while Naruto morphed his paws into his clawed hands and used them to traverse over, still unable to stand fully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So when did you meet your first human?” Naruto inquired.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” Sakura stopped at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’ve seen humans way before this, that much is obvious, but you must’ve met one to suddenly want to live with them.” Hearing his explanation Hinata stopped as well, arms folded over her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura was silent until she noticed the two weren't moving. Clearly this was something she had to answer. With a sigh she began explaining. “Honestly I’ve never met a single human in my entire life, at least not on a personal level. What made me so fascinated was several days before my brethren were planning an attack and I was sent to scout out the humans several days ahead of time.” She began to walk again, her eyes scanning the walls and floors. “The place was very heavily defended so we needed as much intel as possible.” She added, “Anyways I snuck in and scouted like I was told, and while I did it turned out there was a special holiday or something the humans were having and I saw…” She slowed slightly. “It was truly beautiful, men and women dressed in extravagant clothes and dancing to music… I was… blown away…” She said dreamily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto flicked his big ears picking up a very faint rumbling. “We should keep moving.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura looked at him and saw his twitching ears. Instead of voicing anything she simply nodded before they resumed their walking, trusting his abilities.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Several Minutes Later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura stopped and looked around, “Hold up.” She ordered with a raised hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stopped, her gaze set on Sakura. “What’s wrong?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura looked left… right… up… then left again. She then turned to face the two, her face grim. “The path’s gone.” She said solemnly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata’s eyes widened. “What?” She gasped as she pushed past and saw nothing but rock wall, Naruto crawled forward and looked as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So a Stone Worm closed it?” He guessed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura put a hand on her chin. “That’s the most likely option, but I don't know why; there’s nothing that way that would benefit it for hunting.” She mused aloud before she began to think hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is there another creature that can imitate the habits of other animals to trap certain prey?” Naruto suddenly quipped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura blinked her hand on chin thinking. “Not that I can think of…” She answered slowly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s ears flicked then they began to rotate and he closed his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura looked at him, surprised by the sudden odd movement, “What’s he doing?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s hunting…” Hinata said simply with a small smirk before she stood perfectly still, not making a sound.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wha-” Hinata held up a hand, silencing Sakura, much to her annoyance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s ears rotated and his head turned and a low rumbling gurgled from his throat. He then turned his head and ears, slowly facing just above Sakura’s head. “Hey there’s something there.” He pointed out, “I dunno what it is but it’s big… and ugly.” Sakura turned to where he was looking, seeing nothing, and then turned to him again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How do you know that? You don’t have X-ray vision or something do you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head. “Echolocation.” He supplied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Isn’t that something bat’s use?” Sakura was skeptical now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bats, mice, rats, owls, various creatures use it. A human could too if they tried hard enough.” Naruto said, his eyes shining with a cunning that belied his body, “Anyway, I used echolocation and I found I could use this to see the weak walls and to a limited degree what’s behind the walls. That way-” He pointed 60 degrees to Sakura’s back left. “Is a passage, so is that way-” 45 degrees back right, “And that way-” 70 degrees to her right and a few degrees up, “But right there-” He pointed back again to where he was looking. “Something big is there.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura turned again. “Well not my problem, remember? You guys do the fighting I do the guiding.” Sakura said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine, use your club to break the rock wall, then get behind us.” Naruto instructed, lifting his body as best he could from his cramped confines.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? You? Fight? You can barely stand straight! You’d die no problem!” Sakura jabbed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t want to fight so I will.” Naruto stated with a shrug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura huffed and turned away, thinking. Then she gave a heavy groaning sigh. “Alright! Fine I’ll fight just this once! But I’m gonna ask for some compensation for this!” She snarled before she grabbed her club, which was at her waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You really are quite the negotiator.” Hinata whispered as she drew her sword, slipping a few throwing knives between her knuckles just in case.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So where is it again?” Sakura said, swinging the club experimentally, mainly to get her arm ready for a fight. Naruto pointed again and Sakura set her gaze on it solidly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Swing to kill.” Naruto advised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shut up! I plan to!” Sakura huffed irritably. She gripped her club with both hands and electricity began to dazzle along her club – a sight that caused Naruto’s ears to flatten. He couldn’t help but utter a growl, his lips curling back to reveal the gums. Hinata looked at him reassuringly and he lowered his hackles and shook his head. Hinata turned back to Sakura who gave a step and swung her club at the rock wall as hard as she possibly could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thin rock gave little resistance under the mighty blow, and exploded in a shower of rock fragments and dust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata gave her sword a powerful swing, a gust of wind emitting from her swing blowing the dust back into the hole. Sakura looked inside then at them. “Looks like I took care of that!” She declared proudly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s ears flicked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Get out of the way!” He shouted suddenly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura barely had time to turn when a large bladed appendage came at her right. She held up her club, which blocked the attack, but the force of the blow ended up throwing her into the wall, burying her several inches into the rock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a loud shrieking and Naruto snarled while Hinata held up her throwing knives. A large black and brown colored creature appeared, it had large spider limbs that ended with sharp pointed blade points. The body was covered in hair but one could see the thick shiny carapace underneath. It had a large maw that dripped with drool, and sharp teeth and pincers. It had a thin long abdomen that was hidden by darkness. Eight eyes shone like rare jewels but conveyed a vicious intelligence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto growled challengingly, but his options were severely limited - Sakura had been right, he was useless in this state, he needed more room!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tried to crawl forward to get into the roomier passage, but then he felt a great weight on his hip and back legs. He hissed in pain as he turned back to see that rocks had fallen onto his body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata, meanwhile, recognized the creature. It was a monster called ‘Takubabari’, it was known for its abilities to imitate the hunting patterns of a dominant predator in an ecosystem regardless of its species. It’s body was highly adaptable and was capable of altering itself to best fit the predators habits, a process which took as little as 3 years to fully adopt the mannerisms and even sometimes the abilities of the predator animals. It was very clever, elusive, and never left it’s prey alive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As such caution was the main advice when dealing with these creatures. Their size could vary but most were roughly the size of a horse, while some grew to the size of elephants. As to the size of this particular Takubabari, that was up for debate as visibility was low. However, she could get a rough estimate from it’s forelimbs. If she added it all correctly this monster was bigger than a horse by a meter or so. Not huge but still big enough to pose a threat. If it was imitating the Stone Worm then it possibly had the Stone Worms substance that kept the rock walls together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto growled as he tried to crawl away but the rocks on his body were heavy. He glanced at the rocks then at Hinata as the spider-like creature moved into the passage away hissing as it did. Then its mouth closed a gurgling rumble emitting from its stomach. “Hinata move!” He shouted Hinata did as told jumping to the side just as the Takubabari opened it’s mouth a large filmy substance shooting out. Hinata threw her daggers but the substance held fast and the daggers stuck to it as it hit the wall with a wet ‘splat’ she looked to see the substance suddenly harden.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So it secretes a type of hardening mucus. Probably what it uses to seal up the tunnels.” Hinata analyzed. The Takubabari screeched then advanced on Hinata when the ground began to rumble. All eyes turned to the source which was where Sakura was currently buried. The rumbling was such that the tunnel began to threaten collapse! Then the rocks exploded out and Sakura stood there her arms raised high her legs spread she glared at the Takubabari a vein throbbing on her temple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You stupid arachnid! I’m gonna pound you into jelly!” Sakura snarled and she grabbed her club with both hands and approached the monster slowly. The Takubabari hissed and it’s mouth closed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Watch out it’s spit can restrain what it hits!” Hinata said it was then that Sakura did something unexpected she raised her club and threw it. The club sailed like a arrow and smacked the Takubabari straight on it’s mouth. A gurgling sound emanated and the Takubabari opened it’s mouth but the mouth was quickly shut as the filmy substance forced it shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Che, damn bug I’ll turn it into squash!” Sakura snarled and she began to approach it. But the Takubabari would not go down without a fight it swung it’s razor sharp leg at her and she dodged it smoothly more flew toward her and she dodged them easily her rage fueling her senses. It was then that the Takubabari changed tactics withdrawing it’s arms then sending them out again this time hitting above the blades carving the rock causing a shower of rocks. Hinata though was there to counter. As she ran forward and jumped her blade held up and she began to swing her sword rapidly a blur of steel. She then stopped and landed to Sakura’s left and flicked her sword. The rocks began to cut apart then atomized into nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You're welcome.” Hinata said dourly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t ask for it!” Sakura snapped back before she charged the Takubabari. She managed to hump over it’s claws before it suddenly retracted back into the hole. She stopped slightly, but resumed her pace to grab her club. It was then that there was a rapid skittering sound. “Oh boy, this isn’t good.” She said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looked up and closed his eyes, a rumble forming in his chest as his ears swivelled.  He pointed just behind Hinata.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There!” He shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata turned to him then saw where he was pointing and leaped back just as a pair of bladed legs burst from the wall. She swung her sword at the attempted attack, but the legs were already back inside the hole and more skittering sounded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto listened and the two females waited, watching him. He pointed to the right of the wall. Sakura turned and, just as Naruto predicted, limbs came bursting out and tried to impale her. She smashed one down and then swung at the other, the Takubabari shrieking as one of it’s limbs became disjointed. It tried to withdraw it’s limbs but Sakura’s attack prevented it from doing this quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata ran forward, pulling out two more daggers mid-step and throwing them at the non-bladed limb. The daggers bounced off, but the Takubabari shrieked and retreated, still pained by the attack. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto raised his ears again, but there was no skittering. He rumbled once more, but even with that he could detect nothing. “The Takubabari's in a tunnel, but it isn’t moving.” He declared as he opened his eyes and saw Hinata and Sakura looking at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sudden skittering caused him to instantly start sensing again. Aiming at the direction of the sound he found it to be… rocks? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He opened his eyes again and looked at the direction, confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where is it?” Sakura asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know, that was a decoy. Where could it be going?” Naruto asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata tightened the grip on her sword. <em>‘If that was a decoy then that means that… oh no!’</em> She ran to Naruto. “Naruto, move!” She shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto blinked, turning towards her, his senses still not detecting anything. Not like he could move even if they were. “Uh I ca-arggghhhh!” He gave a bellow as something stabbed his back, piercing through his body and just missing his heart. He growled and gave bark, but roared again as the Takubabari’s leg periced his right hand. He snarled and his face shifted, his new jaw clamping down on the leg. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Takubabari screeched and withdrew it’s first leg but Naruto held the second one in his jaws, refusing to let go. The metal cracked and the leg crumpled then was crushed in his jaws, the monsters blood spilling onto his nose and tongue as he began to chew on the severed limb. He felt it then, the desire to feast on monster's flesh and blood. He growled, his eyes becoming red slits. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He raised his head and saw the retreating beast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re mine!” He growled mightily as his muscles bulged and he roared again. Springing into motion he swung his arms, his elbows crushing the rocks on him, freeing him to move again. He went into the hole and a loud shriek sounded, the sound of fist colliding with flesh following it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cave began to rumble, Hinata and Sakura wobbling, off balanced by the shifting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh shit, your crazy pet is causing a cave in!” Sakura shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We gotta go!” Hinata yelled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two ran, not even sheathing their weapons as Naruto began his destructive hunting of the Takubabari. The tunnel started to collapse, the ceiling falling where they had been standing moments ago. Sakura and Hinata paused, looking behind them when the ceiling of the tunnel they were in also began to crumble.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Crap, follow me!” Sakura exclaimed as she took off, Hinata hot on her heels. The two sprinted as the tunnel began to slowly collapse on itself. The two continued to run, jumping over gaps and came to a split in the tunnels, forcing them to pause. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata hurriedly looked at Sakura in guidance, “Which way?” She demanded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura looked at the left then right she began to head for the left. “This way-” She said, only for  Naruto to fall from the ceiling of the left passageway, snarling, his hands wrapped around the Takubabari’s legs and his teeth darkened with purple-blue blood. He then pulled and the spider monster fell onto him-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That way! That way!” She squealed as she ran down the other path. Naruto pushed the spider onto it’s side and crushed it, causing the pathway to seal up as they once again resumed their underground battle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura and Hinata ran, stumbling every often and crying out as Naruto and the Takubabari erupted behind them before quickly being submerged by rock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Goddamn he’s a living wrecking ball!” Sakura shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was then she felt the wave of heat. “We’re almost there keep running we-woah!” Sakura suddenly fell forward, only for Hinata to grab the back of her top and pull her back up. Sakura landed on her butt and looked to see a sudden large chasm that lead down to a fiery pit. “Oh, whoa, okay, that might be a bit of a leap.” Sakura joked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata looked behind at the tunnel; it was completely collapsed, only way to go was forward. On a positive note there was no sign of Naruto or his foe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We can relax for a bit but I’m worried about Naruto.” Hinata said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmph! And here I thought it would be impossible for a monster to love a human and vice versa… well all that aside we need to get across this, we went way off course.” Sakura said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata looked around, searching for some way to cross the gap but there was nothing she could see that would solve the problem. Finally she turned to look at Sakura, before her eyes widened briefly and she declared. “Toss me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Excuse me?” Sakura inquired, voice tinged with disbelief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Throw me to the other side.” Hinata said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura stared at her for several silent seconds before she chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You're really something else. How do you know I won’t toss you into the pit?” Sakura teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because then you’ll have broken our agreement... and Naruto will devour your flesh. Think you can deal with him in this state? That club is just going to piss him off.” Hinata replied coolly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura frowned at that, not doubting her after seeing his pain tolerance. “Alright, alright. hold your tits.” She sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata flushed, but it didn't last long as Sakura grabbed her, raised her over her head the roared and threw Hinata bodily over the gap. The Hyuuga flew through the air and landed on the other side, rolling briefly before she regained her balance and got to her feet to turn to Sakura, who was watching her silently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata nodded and pulled out her sword she stabbed it into the ground and made sure it was sturdy. That done, she looked at Sakura and nodded, her hand outstretched.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura exhaled and backed up to get a running head start when suddenly the caved in entrance blew open and the Takubabari screeched as it fell onto the path. Sakura turned her head, distracted, but the ground began to crumble and suddenly there was no time for thought as she just ran and jumped just as the ground collapsed and the Takubabari fell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata held out her hand ready to grab when she realized something. “It’s too short!” She growled to herself aloud. She pulled her sword out and ran forward she then hopped over the edge, turned, and stabbed her sword into the ledge and thrust her hand out. Sakura grabbed it and Hinata grunted as she felt the weight of the oni girl, her shoulder screaming with pain. She felt her sword bend but not break as she solidified her grip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then there was a screech and she turned her head to see the Takubabari burrow into the earth. In that brief instance she could see just how heavily wounded it was. Naruto had been as vicious as ever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Speaking of, Naruto gave a snarling bark and retreated back into the tunnel to catch his prey again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oi! Pull me up already!” Sakura shouted, breaking Hinata from her observation. She grunted and swung Sakura side to side then gave a roar as she hurled Sakura up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pink haired Oni flew up and grabbed the ledge, desperately pulling herself up. She sighed, grateful to be on solid ground for just a few precious moments before she turned and held out her hand to grab Hinata.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Huntress took it and pulled her sword out while Sakura worked to pull her up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata sighed and slotted her sword onto her back. “Well that was adventurous...” She declared sarcastically, “Let’s keep going.” She advised Sakura, who nodded in agreement before the two continued walking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Several Minutes Later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata crawled forward and looked down from the overlook that Sakura normally used for peace and quiet. “This is a perfect view.” She noted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And indeed it was, she could see everything; the Oni, the setting of the tables and chairs, the human women, and the leader. At least she thought was it was him. He was an impressive specimen, massive even amongst the biggest Oni. His body was as wide as it was powerful. Beside him was an assortment of weapons, all of them heavy and shining with an unusual sheen. “Great Mythrilian…” Hinata moaned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah they all have their weapons made of the stuff. Turned out this place was pretty rich in it, so we can splurge almost as much as we want. Though that’s not what they want.” Sakura said, sidling up next to her. “They’re looking for some ore called Dragonium.” The female Oni informed her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then it all clicked for Hinata.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dragonium? That’s the 3rd rarest of the 5 near unbreakable metals!” She said aloud, <em>‘And it’s very powerful considered almost the strongest of the 5, even a small amount, could forge a weapon of great power… or armor of great strength.’</em> Her mind wandered to Naruto when he had punched a club and he retracted his hand in pain. He could certainly use some kind of defensive wear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>“Do you know what that stuff is?” Sakura asked her, personally having no idea what the stuff was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“In this world there are 5 metals that are almost completely unbreakable. They all have one specific weakness that can break them but you need to know what it is ahead of time. Take my sword for example, it’s made of Mythrilian another near unbreakable metal. The only thing that could break it is constant amount of large pressure so if you were pressing on it with a great weight it would break. However. Mythrilian is rather common compared to the other near unbreakable metals.” She said. “Dragonian though is much harder to find and it forges both weapons and armors of great power. It’s weakness is very unique in that it’s only weak against itself. Anything else and it’s unbreakable... virtually, anyway.” Hinata finished, trailing off. She had heard stories of things destroying Dragonian weapons, but they were all rumors. Even then, she wouldn't discount all of them out of hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As such the demand is incredibly high, and even a gram is worth a small fortune.” Hinata explained, <em>‘It would make excellent armor for Naruto…’</em>  She noted to herself, mind think back to his lack of defensive resources again. She set aside a goal to find the armor once the Oni were killed. She looked back down, her mind scanning the floor and the Oni alike.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura was plotting. If this Dragonian was really so good, if she could get it and forge armor out of it... she would be more than well off. Even selling it would help. With funds like that it would be child's play to create a new identity! She had originally intended to leave but now she might stay to find this Dragonian ore. “So how can you-“ Sakura began. She turned her head to Hinata, but upon seeing the look of extreme concentration on her face she wisely shut her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the room was several Oni, at least 10 from what she could see. From earlier in the morning and her ambush she had cut the 40 down into at the very least 26 of them, meaning there were 14 left. She didn’t know where the other 4 were, but the 10 here would only be a simple matter of stealth and elimination if done right. She scanned the tables where the majority of them were watching human women dancing. There was a passageway that seemed to lead off on both sides of the two tables.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If she could lure a few in there then she could-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cave rumbled and everybody stopped. Just in time for the ceiling to burst open, and from it the Takubabari fell, bleeding, and missing several of its legs and it’s head severely mauled. It landed on the ground with a wet ‘thump’ where it wriggled its remaining legs, screeching pathetically. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then from above a form fell, Naruto’s, and he landed on the Takubabari hard, doing even more damage to the creature. Growling darkly, the Takubabari giving a final screech that was promptly ignored, Naruto opened his mouth and bit down on its head, silencing it. He then pushed its body down and used leverage to pull its head clean off. A jerk of his neck sent it briefly into the air before he bit down on it with loud smacking chomps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence permeated the air as the Oni stared in stunned silence. In the perch above Hinata slapped a palm to her head in exasperation. <em>‘Thank you Naruto, for utterly destroying my plan in one move!’</em> was the sarcastic and somewhat snide remark.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara was speechless; the notion that a monster would be able to eat another was laughable and utterly insane. Yet here stood a monster eating another monster like it was nothing! It was then his intuition kicked in. If this thing didn’t die today it would be a threat to all monsters! He grabbed his axe stood up, pointed at this bizarre cannibal and shouted two words. “KILL HIM!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other Oni grabbed their weapons and charged on command.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata groaned once again; Naruto was so fixated with killing that monster that he was oblivious to what was happening. Really, the only thing she could do now was support him. Such was her responsibility as his loving mate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grabbed her sword and stood up, causing Sakura to look at her. “You cannot seriously think of just jumping in there are you?” Hinata nodded as she unsheathed her sword.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto could sense the Oni approaching him, and he raised his head with a low growl, flesh falling from his jaws as he looked at them, anger flowing through him as he looked at these idiots who dared to interrupt his meal. <em>‘No… they’re just readying themselves for me to feast on them next.’</em> He licked his chops and a dark smirk spread across his fox face before he turned to one and lunged at it, his jaws open and his eyes blazing, almost leaving a trail of light in his wake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tackled the Oni and his teeth were headed for its neck, but the Oni frantically raised an arm. His teeth sunk in before stopping, but Naruto was ready and twisted his head, breaking it before he jerked his head, ripping off the flesh with a single move. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Oni screamed and rolled away as Naruto quickly snapped up the flesh and swallowed just as another Oni came from his right and behind him. He didn’t even bother with the one behind and moved to head-butt the right. The Oni behind him raised its club only to fall still as Hinata came from above and her sword sunk straight into its brain and spine. She pulled her sword and jumped off, landing on the ground. Naruto growled at her but moved to finish what he had started with the other Oni before the interruption. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata flourished her sword and held it behind her. The blade held up in a ready stance she then looked at the Oni, who gazed at her; stunned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn’t take long for their tiny brains to realize that they were being ambushed and exterminated. Instead of running they charge. If they were going to die they would do it fighting. Basara, the leader, watched this quietly, Basara knew the secrets to winning a fight. One of which was to wear the enemy down and then kill them in a moment of weakness. When that would come would be entirely up to his men as they died paving a blood path of victory for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura looked from above at the carnage below. <em>‘Jeeze these two are just nuts!’</em> It was then she realized they were both down there, “I should get the fuck out of here while I can.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her heart sank when there was a slight crumbling sound as she took a step away. “Oh no…” She whimpered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tried to run but her platform crumbled away. Instinct took over and she grabbed her club to somehow get back up but she fell, screaming and flailing around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A loud crunch caused the already hyper alert Oni to turn towards Sakura as she landed atop one of her tribesman. Her club sizzled and crackled the magic within the enchantments discharging into her accidental victim's skull, frying his tiny brain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was Sakura's turn to freeze in shock as she took stock of the situation. While it was completely unintentional, her landing, and subsequent murder of one of her ex-comrades, had made it look like a very badly choreographed joint attack between her and Hinata instead of the unlucky break it actually was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata saw everything, came to the same conclusions, and decided to add some fuel to the fire. “Thanks <em>partner</em>!” She shouted before leaping at a stunned Oni and beheading him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara’s face turned purple with rage as his shock gave way. “Kill that traitorous bitch!” He bellowed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Oni nearest her held up their clubs, tapping them against their hands as they advanced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This just wasn't her day...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto reached up grabbing an Oni and slamming it’s head against the ground, stunning it. He then grabbed it’s leg and, with a twist and a jerk, lifted the Oni off the floor and hurled him in a solid arc up, then down onto the nearest table. The Oni gave a weak groan then he fell still.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto turned, only for an Oni's club to appear in his vision for a split second before it collided with his skull, painfully sending him stumbling backwards almost drunkenly. This blow was soon followed up by another, this one getting him straight in the gut, doubling him over, which only opened him up for another strike to the back. He slammed painfully into the ground and the impact briefly brought his sane mind back into being, pulling him out of his berserker state.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto blinked and looked up at the three Oni surrounding him, all of them with their clubs raised. Instinct took over and his tail whipped around, tripping one of them. He was already moving by the time it was pulled off balance and began to fall, lunging at the second of the three, slamming into it with his shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The final Oni was untouched though, and was free to reach forward and grab the tip of Naruto's tail in a tight grip to make sure the kitsune didn't get away. The beast pulled Naruto painfully and was about to slam his fist down on Naruto's back, only for a flash of steel to appear and his bleeding stump that used to be an arm fail to connect with the orange fur because it was too short.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only thing the Oni <em>did</em> manage to do was spray him with blood, causing his own blood to heat up as his bloodlust spiked and the scent filled the air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata flourished her sword so quickly and hard that the blood flew onto the ground. She then looked at Naruto, who had leaped at the Oni and began to devour him. She shuddered with disgust, no matter how much she loved him she would have a hard time approving this behavior of his. However she had no time to think about it before another Oni appeared from above, seemingly out of nowhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata crouched to jump when suddenly something wrapped around her leg. She looked to see another Oni with a type of chain flail in hand, the chain being what was trapping her. She swung her blade but it only twisted her leg and she fell to the ground and gave loud yelp as her leg was popped out of it’s socket from her careless swing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura swung her electrified club, no longer caring about escape. Right now there was only one way out of this: Killing her former comrades… all of them. When she heard Hinata’s cry she instinctively turned to see Hinata laying on the ground, her sword on the ground next to her with both hands on her leg, which was bent awkwardly. Her gaze darted over at Naruto, only to see him already looking Hinata's way, eyes a furious purple. He moved to assist her when another Oni bellyflopped directly onto Naruto’s back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura could see out of the corner of her eyes another Oni holding up a jagged spear ready to throw. She closed her eyes, thinking rapidly, time seemingly slowing down as she did. Her seafoam green eyes snapped open and she lowered her hand to the ground, chanted silently. The ground contorted then began to flow up and around her hand and arm till it was covered in a thick coat of rock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>’10… 9… 8… 7…’</em> She counted down, the Oni’s arm wobbled as she stretched it forward and threw the spear. <em>‘6… 5…’</em> it flew toward her, and she raised her club and her armored hand <em>‘4…’</em> the spear hit her hand and she winced as it dug into the armor but it began to curve up as she angled her hand just enough that it would change it’s trajectory. <em>‘3… 2…’</em> the club also helped and solidified it’s new course as it now flew aimed at the Oni that was diving toward Hinata. <em>‘1… 0…!’</em> Time resumed and the spear flew toward the freefalling Oni and hit him directly in the skull, his head jerked and his body flipped and was even pushed backwards somewhat, landing just short of Hinata’s other leg, it’s clubs in his now cold, dead hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata wasn’t focused on that though, she was focused on pushing her bone back into it’s socket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She held her leg, breathe coming in heavy pants as sweat beaded her brow. She then began to give deep inhales and exhales. She grabbed her leg tensed, then jerked. A scream tore from her mouth as her bone popped back into the socket, but it te pain didn't last long as the spike gave way to relief soon enough. She sat there panting loudly, content to rest for at least a moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was then a roar sounded and she turned her head blearily to see Naruto suddenly slash at a Oni, it’s head turning into mincemeat while he viciously bit and ripped another Oni’s throat out and ending with grabbing another Oni’s head, his muscles bulging as he squashed the monster's head like watermelon. He roared again, so loud that everybody clapped their hands to their ears and the cave shuddered, pebbles and dust falling from the ceiling. He closed his mouth and quickly closed in on Hinata, his body curling around her and his tail raised up, forming a ring around her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mate secured, he turned his murderou gaze on Basara.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara lowered his hands and looked back at the monster fox creature. It had killed five of his men while the Huntress had killed two, matched by that treacherous runt. If he assumed right they also killed both of his raiding parties. Twenty-six in that party, plus with the dead here he was down to just 5, and that included himself! He gripped his mythrilian axe tightly and turned, walking away to get his newest item, forged not just a few days ago. Naruto growled but he let the leader walk away, his body still protecting Hinata as she recovered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata gave a huff but moved her leg experimentally; it would take a bit to recover. While she tested her limb she looked around, “Naruto… I think that’s all of them.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He growled and shook his head, turning his head enough to keep both her and the chief in his vision. “No… there’s at least four more, not including their leader.” He revealed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Didn’t realize you kept count in that form.” Sakura interrupted, walking up to them, her club stained and dripping with blood. “But you’re right, there’s only five of them, don’t let your guard down but the other four won’t be a problem. Basara though… he’s fought far longer than I’ve been alive and is smarter than the typical Oni, not to mention strong, far stronger than these guys.” She looked at Hinata. “He won’t hesitate to exploit any weaknesses you might have. Also, he’ll use the environment to his advantage as well if he’s going where I think he’s going.” Sakura warned yet again. She kept her gaze on Hinata then turned to Naruto, “Come on, we gotta finish this now.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto gazed at her then nodded and lowered his protective circle from Hinata.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-Whoa wait, what’re you doing?” Hinata quested, sounding somewhat hurt by what they were suggesting; at least what she assumed they were suggesting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry Hinata, but we need to finish this quickly,” Naruto said, “We can’t let them prepare a trap for us, we need to strike now or risk being at a disadvantage.” Hinata gave a huff of annoyance. He was right, but there was also wisdom in waiting for her to recover. She made her decision though and she got up, teeth instantly clenching as her leg stung with pain and she fell forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> “Hinata!” Naruto lowered his head and caught her just in time. She rested in his hair, inhaling the scent of his body and feeling strangely relaxed. The smell of pines in his hair was… soothing, relaxing and made her forget her pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m fine.” She said as she stood up, the pain still there but not as intense as before as her healing abilities worked to repair the damage. “Do you know your hair smells like a pine tree?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really?” He turned his head to the side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura walked forward and sniffed as well. “Yeah it does… weird.” She murmured, none of them would realize that Naruto’s body was emitting the aroma, it was a scent similar to what trees and plants emitted when insects were nearby to prevent them from being eaten. However he was emitting this due to his desire to devour his enemy as his scent was meant to relax and sharpen one’s instincts; in a sense it was a smell to increase one’s battle potential.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going with you two.” Hinata said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh?” Was Naruto’s and Sakura’s reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can’t be serious right? You’ll slow us down!” Sakura said, “Look, we’re burning up time so let’s go!” She urged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going, whether you guys like it or not!” Hinata exclaimed as she began to walk slowly, wincing with each step.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto shook his head, he knew he couldn't persuade her at this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then there’s only one solution to this.” He said with a gruff sigh. With a quick step he walked back and lowered his head. With a single second pause he suddenly moved forward rapidly, his head sliding between Hinata’s legs before her jerked his head up so she now rested on his back. Hinata blushed while Sakura stared in dumbfounded incredulity. “You ride on my back.” He declared with a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata reached for a tuft of fur and tugged it. “N-Naruto don’t you ever do that again!” She squeaked indignantly. With a calming breath she then relaxed slightly. “You sure about this?  You’re fighting potential is limited like this.” She pointed out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>“I got my claws, teeth and tail, I should be plenty fine. Believe you me.” Naruto said dismissively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Utterly humiliating! Look at you! Like some beast of burden! Have you no pride at all?!” Sakura huffed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My mate is a strong fighter, she’ll be a great help against Basara. She has her blade, which can fight against their clubs, so she’ll cover my blindspots and she can still attack without being in the way too much.” Naruto explained with a light glare, pride clear in his voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura nodded while Hinata gave him a warm smile and a pat, it was a sound and logical tactic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s go then.” Sakura announced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto nodded before he turned and started to trot off, Hinata clutching his fur, neglecting to mention that her crotch was digging somewhat into his back, arousing her just ever so much that a slight arousal building up inside of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Mythrilian Mining Spot-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara turned to his men, “Is the trap set?” He bellowed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not yet boss!” An Oni shouted back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Well hurry the fuck up</em>! That damn cannibal and that traitorous runt will be here any minute!” He roared. The last 4 Oni that Basara had were not particularly skilled fighters. No, they were more attuned with mining and heavy lifting than actual combat. That being said they could fight, but if they fought the cannibal they would die within seconds. They were physically strong due to their roles in the tribe, possibly even more so than most, if not all of his fighters, but this came at the cost of speed and grace – what little grace the species had anyway. If they managed to land a hit the three they were up against would certainly feel it, but even the runt was faster than these four. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, if they could get the trap ready then they could deal a serious blow to that damned monster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The trap was simple. Two of the Oni were carrying a massive pot of molten metal in their hands on an overlook that hung just above the entrance to this area. When it was set they would pour the metal onto the cannibal. If they hit him he would be burned alive, if they didn’t then he wouldn’t be able to move that well as the metal would spread around the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Also just in case that failed there was another Oni at the far wall to his left with a ballista and ammo he could harass them from afar while Basara moved in for the kill. As for the runt, well he didn’t need to worry about her, she was a weakling – she was dubbed Runt for a reason, after all. Nothing to worry about with that one, it was just the cannibal that was trouble.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If they didn’t bury it in molten metal then Basara would engage it in one on one combat. With his Mythrilian weapons and his special new item he would take down this monster with ease. He turned and grabbed it, the trump card. It was a rugged and badly forged shield made entirely out of Dragonium, the third most powerful and rare of the 5 near unbreakable metals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He held it up the hefty shield and looked at the entrance, which was the only way in or out. His eyes flicked briefly up to the Oni with the cauldron then he heard a growling and his gaze fixed on the entrance again to see <em>it</em> walking toward him slowly. On it’s back was the Huntress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara gave a 'tch' of annoyance. He had thought that the Huntress’ leg injury would put her out of the picture, but apparently not as she rode on the cannibal’s back, one hand grabbing a clump of fur tightly as if it was a rein while her free hand was wrapped around her sword.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto stopped as he felt Hinata’s hand tug his fur slightly. His dark blue haired mate held up her blade and pointed it at Basara. “Surrender, and I’ll make your deaths quick and painless!” She demanded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara gave a booming laugh. “Isn’t that supposed to be ‘Surrender and I may spare your lives if you yata, yata, yata’ bullshit?” He said, stalling for time while his men got the trap ready.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“After the lives you harmed, none of you are permitted to leave here alive.” She said coolly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh I’m so terrified.” Basara said mockingly, his eyes quickly flicking upward to check they were almost ready. “I’m terrified of the girl with the big metal stick and her cannibal pet!” He spat, “I’m afraid of your pet more than you brat!” He snarled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, me?” Naruto said giving a wolfish grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes you… never in history has there been a monster that consumed other monsters flesh as if it were the flesh of man. What troubles me even more is the reason for it… if there is one.” Basara snarled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto licked his lips and shuddered, growling with intent as he tasted the Oni blood on his teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“At the moment I don’t know… I enjoy it… the taste of your flesh, your blood, your organs… your heart.” His eyes glowed and his muscles tensed. “Your friends were tasty…” He gave Basara a hungry look. “You though… you should be even better!” He tensed, only for Hinata to tug his fur lightly. Naruto stepped back slightly. “But that’s neither here nor there.” He said as he lowered himself, ready to run. Sakura, who had been listening to all this turned her head up when she heard a slight creaking she looked and her eyes widened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Move it!” She jumped forward quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto blinked, looking up only to dash forward just as the pot tipped and molten metal fell where they had been just seconds ago. Sakura slid to a halt but Naruto continued running, heading straight for Basara. Sakura turned and saw a large ballista bolt fly toward him. She didn’t have time to warn him so she held up her club and threw it as hard as she could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her club hit the bolt and sent it flying off course into the lava behind Basara. Naruto saw it and reacted, but by the time she slid to a stop, claws turning to fingers that dug into the ground, it had all already happened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata turned her head to the source of the bolt and held up her sword. “I got it! Take care of him!” She ordered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto growled and leaped at Basara. The Oni chief smirked and held up his shield in wait. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto roared, claws swiping across the shield in a spray of sparks, only to whimper and jump back. With a downward glance his eyes widened, his claws broke on the metal! He leaped back further and waved his injured hand, his nerves ablaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wah ha ha ha ha! Try all you might, you can’t stand up to my Dragonium shield!” Basara yelled as he held the red twisted lump proudly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto growled and Hinata turned to him, she gritted her teeth. She exhaled explosively, <em>‘Well this is annoying, he used the Dragonium after all! That stuff is unbreakable to all but itself! My sword is the only thing that can stand up to it, as long as he doesn't use the shield as a weapon I should be fine battling him.’</em> She turned to face Basara and releasing her grip on Naruto to hold her sword tightly with both hands. She clamped down with her legs and Naruto grunted slightly, but knew what she was doing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He began to circle Basara, only for his ears to twitch as he heard a whistling and his legs to shoot them both backwards without hesitation and the ballista bolt flew past him and embedded ontot he wall. The moment he did however another torrent of molten metal fell down on his new position and he jumped just barely avoiding it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He growled and did a quick side dash when suddenly a large boulder appeared in front of him. He couldn’t dodge and the boulder slammed into him, throwing him to the side. Hinata gritted her teeth and stabbed her sword into the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sword stuck fast, then began to bend slightly before straightening. Naruto was surprised but landed on the ground and gave her a bark of appreciation. He turned and saw the boulder move than rise and he saw a Oni holding it. He growled and looked for Sakura, only to find she'd suddenly vanished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Did she run? That damn bitch!’</em> He sniffed the air but surprisingly her scent was still in the room, very strong. He didn’t turn to find her though as Basara charged, his shield held up and a large axe in his other hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto turned, mirrored by Hinata, who pulled her sword and swung it in time to parry. Naruto walked backed while Basara advanced, swinging his axe with rapid yet precise strikes - Hinata parrying each attack skillfully. Their blows were hitting so hard the air reverberated with the impact. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto dashed forward, surprising both of them as he hit Basara with a shoulder charge. Basara stumbled back and Hinata took the opening and slashed at him, but Basara’s shield raised and her sword bounced off, jarring her arm painfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto growled as he saw the large boulder rolling toward him and he glanced at Hinata. “Hold on!” He commanded before he turned so that his back was facing the boulder and planted both hands down, clenching the rock. He tensed his muscles hard, then thrust his back legs toward the boulder. His feet collided with the massive object and it stopped in an instant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It remained that way for only a moment before his kicking motion finished, sending the boulder flying back to the Oni who held up his hand worriedly. He didn’t have time to react further as the boulder slammed into him though, sending him flying against the wall then down onto the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto then heard the whistle of the ballista bolt and he turned only to blink as he saw it fly toward Basara. The chief held up his Dragonium shield and the bolt bounced off and into the lava. Naruto looked to see Sakura standing at the Ballista, the Oni previously manning it nowhere to be seen, but he could see a small darkened patch in the lava below. Sakura then grabbed her club and stepping away, smashing the ballista for good measure, ensuring nobody else could use it. She then began to scale the wall and when she got high enough she jumped off the wall and landed next to Naruto. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara turned his head to her. “Well if it ain’t the damn runt… So you betray your own kind?” He said, his voice even but his fingers clenched the axe tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look Basara, as far as I could tell I never was ‘one’ of you to begin with. Besides, I think it’s time I get some payback for all the shit you gave me over the years.” Sakura sneered as she tightened her grip on her club and raised it up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto tensed, ready to fight at the aggressive move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara stomped a foot down and suddenly there was an explosion and he was in front of Naruto. The fox monster was so surprised he never had time to block the shield as it slammed into his head, sending him sprawling to the side. He growled and shook his head while Hinata made sure her legs weren’t crushed using the sword to prop Naruto at an angle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>She glanced at Basara who was now swinging his axe and shield at Sakura, who blocked each powerful blow. <em>‘Such explosive leg power! Almost like he teleported!’</em> She looked at Naruto. “Come on get up!” She urged he growled and grabbed his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura parried the blows, but each strike was so powerful that her arm jerked back and she had to raise the club again to parry another blow. Basara’s face was purple with rage saliva flying from his lips and he swung with great destructive power. Sakura however held her ground well, backing up, only to remember the Oni above with their molten metal and she glanced up. Her biggest mistake. Basara swung his shield and Sakura’s guard broke then he swung the axe violently in the opposite direction and Sakura screamed as her arm twisted as her elbow popped out of it’s socket. She fell spinning to the floor as Basara stood over her his eyes bulging his muscles swollen and he raised his axe up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Shit I thought I’d seen this guy when he was pissed but this-! This is just ridiculous!’</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He roared and swung it down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She closed her eyes, there was nothing she could do. She heard a clang metal grinding against metal, a grunt and then blade meeting flesh violently. Something dripped onto her face and she opened her eyes and gasped to see Naruto standing over her. He huffed then pushed his shoulders up, knocking Basara back. Hinata grunted as she eased up and looked down at Sakura.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You owe him big for this! If that had hit you would be dead! Luckily he moved on instinct to protect you and I was here to lessen the damage.” Hinata explained, Sakura looked at Naruto who glanced at her then was back to attacking Basara, forcing him back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara stepped back and into the center of the area, weapon and shield raised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto gave a snarl of satisfaction and he stepped back his eyes turning purple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ready?” he growled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ready, I’ll need you to jump. You’ll know when.” Hinata said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto nodded and he began to walk then he began to pick up speed soon, circling Basara.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara watched Naruto silently, his shield held up when suddenly Naruto flashed forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Oni chieftain was feeling smug as he hid behind his shield, only for the expression to drop as he felt his leg get sliced. It wasn’t deep but it served it’s purpose as a distraction as Naruto came back, this time Hinata lead the attack and sliced at his side, Basara grunting in surprise, turning towards the attack's origin point only for Naruto and Hinata to already be gone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly there was another cut on his back, this one deep. “You damn cowards!” He growled, now realizing what they were doing. But he didn’t have time to turn as Naruto jumped over him, sailing overhead. Basara held up his shield but Naruto made no move to attack. He was momentarily curious before he heard a slight whistling then a pained grunt. Soon there was a pain filled scream. They all turned to see the Oni screaming as the cauldron of molten was tipped, it’s fiery contents all over them as they burned down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn’t take long for any of them to realize that Hinata’s knife had hit one of the Oni carrying the cauldron of molten metal. In pain his grip had slipped and the Cauldron had fallen to the ground, possibly on his foot, crushing and burning it. From there the cauldron tipped and the metal poured out. The first Oni didn’t have a chance as his leg was caught and he was covered and eaten up by molten metal. The second Oni tried to run but in his panic and haste he tripped over the last remains of his comrade and fell into the molten metal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Tch… well looks like it’s just the big guy,’</em> Sakura turned her gaze to Basara. <em>‘Even if it’s three against one Basara isn’t easy… so… time to play a bit dirty.’</em> She grabbed her club with her still functioning hand, tightened her grip and began to intone silently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto and Hinata were a near invisible blur as they bounced around, attacking Basara with inhuman speed. Basara though, with his veteran skills in battle, was eventually able to parry some blows. However every blow he didn’t parry ended up leaving a gash or slice on his arms, legs, sides, and back, but he'd been able to move enough so he avoided the worst of the damage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto leaped up to the wall, landing on it briefly to glance at Sakura, who's club was visibly charging. He raised his head and whispered, “She’s gonna make her move… we need to time this right and we’ll kill him in one go.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata looked down at Sakura and nodded in agreement. “Keep attacking, keep him distracted till it fully charges.” She muttered. He flicked his ear in response and pushed off the wall, catapulting towards Basara like an arrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara raised his shield in response, which Naruto struck hard with his claws, only for the previously unmatched weapons to shatter painfully. He growled as Basara pushed with his shield, sending Naruto flying spinning into the air. The fox spun and landed on the rock wall again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll kill you!” He roared, pushing off the wall and heading for the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basara readied himself for the assault again, but then he heard a yelling and turned to see Sakura charging at him, her club raised high.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing <em>you</em> can manage will work on me you runt! Die!” Basara bellowed and raised his shield, Sakura’s club hit the shield with a loud *clunk*.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Heh that all yo-<strong>blbrlbrlbrlbrlbr</strong>!” He blubbered as electricity flowed through his entire body, stunning him. Sakura smirked and released her club. The electricity stopped flowing and Basara fell to one knee, dropping his shield. He panted, all the sweat on his body turning to steam and vapor as his blood boiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gritted his teeth and raised his head to glare at Sakura. “You… little… bitch! I’m gonna cleave you in two!” He raised his axe weakly but it barely passed his shoulders when Naruto appeared and clamped down on Basara’s arm. Basara roared with pain and before he could move Hinata held up her blade and sliced his head cleanly off, so clean that it took a few seconds for Basara to realize it had happened. His head rolled backward off his neck and fell to the ground with wet splats and thunks before coming to a halt. Blood spurted from Basara’s head onto Naruto’s body, and a shudder began making it's way up the fox’s spine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hinata, my love, I think now would be a good time for you to leave.” Naruto panted, his eyes turning from purple to blood red slowly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata sighed and she did as she was told. Using her sword and arms she pushed herself off Naruto’s body and rolled on the ground. She looked up to see Naruto grab Basara’s body and run off, heading for the chamber where the other dead Oni were effectively stacked, nimbly avoiding the cooling molten metal, despite carrying the cooling corpse that must have weighed a ton. Hinata sighed as she rested on the hot ground then she leaned back and closed her eyes. “Well fuck… we actually beat him,” Sakura said as she sat down next to Hinata. Silence was the only answer Sakura then sighed. “Haaaa… You know… he saved me at the cost of injury. Well you may not believe this but I pretty much owe my life. So…” Hinata sat up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s this a life debt?” Sakura nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pretty much, whatever he wants with me… I give,” Sakura elaborated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well that’s… comforting I guess,” Hinata said, and she used her sword to push herself up to her feet. “Right there should be a medical station somewhere around here,” She said. Sakura stood up to help then she turned and she went to where the Dragonium shield was. She grabbed it and went back to Hinata the two began to walk to find some medical items.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, this can be reforged right?” Sakura asked eager to use it to make some armor or weapon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah but you need a smith willing to smash his own hammer to pieces.” Hinata said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh… what?” Sakura was confused by this, Hinata sighed aloud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dragonium can only be broken by itself remember? So you gotta find a smith willing to break his own hammer to remake that!” Hinata explained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’d imagine a hammer like that would be highly valued.” Sakura said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Indeed as it can forge the other near unbreakable metals.” Hinata said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why would that be a problem?” Sakura asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“To forge these weapons even after they’re heated they are still pretty hard, normal hammers would break so you need one that’s near unbreakable, so you can forge it within the normal time frame.” Hinata explained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wow that’s a bit of a pain ain’t it?” Sakura mumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eh it is, but the results are worth it usually.” Hinata said then she looked at her legs, “If I can get some healing herbs I should be able to move just long enough to get to the village.” She muttered there was a silence as the two now walked over the somewhat cooled molten metal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So where’d you get your strength from?” Sakura quested casually after a long silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh?” Hinata wasn’t paying attention only focused on finding medicine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I heard hunters strength is augmented from various catalysts, some drink potions, others magic, and some fuse monster flesh to their skin. What’d you use?” Sakura asked Hinata was silent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She never liked talking about her past with anyone though Naruto was the exception and even then she still had reservations to tell him, it brought up bad memories that she would rather keep locked away in her mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sooooo?” Sakura probed again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’d rather not talk about it.” She replied finally.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura nodded before she turned Hinata around. “Here’s the medical station.” She announced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata looked up, and indeed there was a first aid container on the wall and doctor supplies. The Oni hadn’t taken the office mainly because they had no use for it at the time. Sakura led Hinata to a chair and helped her in. “So what do you need?” Sakura asked and flexed her still working fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I’ll need some herbs firstly try to find some blood moss.” Hinata said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah, that stuff. Yeah, it’s good stuff.” Sakura agreed before she went off to search.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As far as I know you Oni aren't much on chivalry.” Hinata said, referring to Sakura’s behavior earlier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah well, the typical Oni mindset on honor is, ‘honor gets ya killed!’ but as for debts... well that’s something we understand well.” Sakura explained. “So it ain’t honor… just a debt that I doubt I’ll be able to repay fully.” Sakura muttered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We'll see.” Hinata said plainly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Naruto-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gorged on Basara’s flesh and the flesh of his comrades. He had to admit Basara tasted much more palatable than his comrades, despite his tough muscles it was softened by the fat the Oni had gained from his position of leadership. However there was one part he was eager to taste and that... was Basara’s heart. He reached down and grabbing the ribcage, and with a deceptively simple move pulled and snapped the bone cage open. He snatched one of the ribs from the other as it still had some meat, for a mid-journey snack, before he saw his prize. Nestled just above the somewhat deflated lungs was the heart. He reached in and plucked it out, holding it delicately with his claws, taking great care to not puncture it. He held it up, still plump with blood. Inhaling deeply, he gave a shuddering growl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He then opened his mouth, stretched out his saliva slick tongue, placed the heart on it, retracted his tongue, and bit down. All the tubes snapped and the heart exploded in his mouth blood gushing between his teeth. He chewed slowly, loving the quality and texture. <em>‘Heaven’ </em>was the only word he could use to describe what he chewed. He chewed a bit more then swallowed and he licked his lips. It went down his throat easily. He turned back to the carcass ready to continue eating. Suddenly he stopped his heart thudding in his chest. He tried to move but his body tensed and he suddenly slammed to the ground. Growling and groaning he tried to move but his muscles spasmed jerking erratically, he then rolled onto his back his body jerking and convulsing and he was on his front, his arms no longer tense and he grabbed his head in pain now roaring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Medical Station-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata sighed as she applied the pounded herb’s to her legs wincing slightly as the paste stung her bruised legs. However she would be able to move about for a bit. Sakura had gotten her arm bandaged and also had some paste underneath. It was then that they heard the pain filled roar. They both knew instantly it was Naruto’s Hinata got up and shuffled hurriedly for the source Sakura quickly catching up to help her. They quickly came to where he was and came to a most unusual sight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto was nearly curled into a ball his fingers clawing the ground his mouth opened wide panting hot breaths that distorted the air. But that wasn’t what shocked them, what shocked them was the tail of ethereal energy waving in the air next to his current tail. They stood agog as the tail slowly began to solidify first forming bone, then blood, then sinew, muscle, and finally fur. As it did Naruto’s body pulsed and one could hear his muscles stretching, his bones groan and his skin contort. Then there was a brief flash and Naruto fell steam rising from his limp body. Hinata was next to him in seconds grabbing his neck and shaking him. “Naruto!” She shouted, “Naruto!” He didn’t respond Sakura was there moving to his ribcage and resting her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating regularly, she raised her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s alive but unconci- whoa!” She felt something poke her left buttcheek and she looked to see Naruto’s member poking out. It was larger than before by at least 2 or 3 inches! “Damn I didn’t think it could get any bigger!” She backed up again only to squeak then fall back landing on something fuzzy and warm she quickly got up to see Naruto’s large fuzzy balls both having grown as well though only by half an inch still they were bigger and when she laid a hand on them it happened to be on a vein that pulsed bumping her hand up. <em>‘Damn these things are huge if he came in someone monster or no they wouldn’t be able to move… or worse.’</em> She thought. It was then that Naruto opened his eyes they rolled in their sockets then stilled and they turned to Hinata. Hinata had seen and sighed, however she gave a squeak when Naruto used his head to push her down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata was caught off guard and even Sakura was surprised when his new two tails wrapped around her arms and slammed her down while he stood up growling saliva falling from his jowls breathing heavily. “N-Naruto you’re… ok?” She said unsure what would happen next. Naruto growled his fox face staring at her then it morphed into his human face, he blinked wiped his lips, leaned forward and kissed her. Hinata was surprised but returned the gesture hoping that her beloved mate was normal again. Her hopes were somewhat premature. Naruto raised his head, breaking the kiss. One tail unwound from Sakura’s arms and the other around her waist and squeezed as it lifted her up. The other snaked to Hinata and also lifted her up. Naruto raised his head his fox face forming as he lifted Hinata and Sakura up. He sniffed the air then turned and headed down a tunnel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minutes went by, Hinata and Sakura silent not sure of what to say. Suddenly there was an opening and they gasped as they saw a large hotspring bubbling away. They didn’t have time to examine as Naruto tossed Sakura into the spring and brough Hinata under his belly. She gasped as she saw Naruto’s hard brick the tip leaking precarious amounts of pre-cum. She opened her mouth and suddenly it thrust forward forcing itself into her mouth. Hinata caught off guard could only try to back away only for the tail to tighten and Naruto’s body shuddered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He moved forward his tail holding her still while inch after vein throbbing inch filled her mouth and, soon afterwards, her throat. Tears streamed down her eyes at the painful sensation but she couldn’t do anything but breathe heavily from her nostrils. Her jaw stretched first normally but quickly becoming painful. She couldn’t swallow the thick length and she began to beat his belly weakly then she hit his length. Naruto stopped and growled then he moved his hips the length sliding out briefly then he gave a thrust. Hinata’s head nearly snapped back but she stiffened her neck muscles and her head jerked. He moved weakly, as much as his animal part was controlling him the human part was resisting not wanting to hurt his mate. His thrusts were slow but deliberate pushing more in with each one. He enjoyed the feeling and could feel his orgasm building soon he would shoot off into his mates mouth thus concluding his first blowjob.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata though was barely holding on her jaw stretching wider her jaw bone groaning and her breathing strained as she was unable to get clean air into her nostrils her mouth occupied by the monster cock sliding deeper into her mouth with every thrust which sent a small spurt of cum into her mouth. Her eyes rolled up tears streaming then there was a pop as her jaw dislocated and her brain went crazy then shut down and she became limp. Naruto swung his head down to see the limp Hinata and he gave a disgruntled growl. He was so close only to be denied literally at the last minute! He needed to cum he needed to shoot his load into a persons belly and…! He sniffed and he caught the scent and he turned then gave a low growl as he locked onto Sakura.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura sat there, having recovered from being tossed, looking around. She had never seen this place before, and after a quick scan she found that the place was a dead end which meant the only way out was through the fox monster. So she would wait for an opportunity to leave. However the hot spring was nice, warm, and had a soothing effect on her arm, the pain lessening and her arm tensing and flexing slightly. She blinked and looked at her arm. The arm was bulging throbbing slightly uncontrollably the skin jumping. She looked at it then shuffled so her arm was dipping into the spring. When she did she felt a strange cool sensation running up her arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What she didn’t know was that the hot spring had some magic inside of it which would heal her wounds albeit at a sluggish pace. There are several of these ‘healing points’ where adventurers, animals and even monsters discovered and would fall asleep there only to wake up and find themselves completely rested and healed of all injuries. It was then that a snarling broke her thoughts and she turned to see Naruto walking toward her Hinata held in his tail he head limp her body twitching. It was then she saw his prick erect and throbbing saliva and pre-cum dripping from the tip. Naruto lowered Hinata into the water, as he did Sakura got up and bolted to the right but a tail wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up and held her in front of him, he was snarling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“O-Ok, ok! You got me!” She said hurriedly raising her good arm in surrender, “Do whatever you want,” She said hoping to calm him. It worked, somewhat as his hackles lowered and she was suddenly underneath him his prick throbbing, the veins pulsing with his heartbeat. Suddenly she was under him and she opened her mouth to yell but it was stuffed by his cock which slid into her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was bad… for Sakura but not for the obvious reason. Oni might be humanoid but like other monsters and animals they too experienced heat. The males usually experienced these every month at least once or twice, females though experienced these every half a year sometimes longer. Sakura hadn’t had been in heat for a full year and had been wondering when it would surface again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She even believed she was no longer capable of going into heat due to obvious reasons. Having spent a whole year with some male Oni’s, and some had quite serious packings, and she didn’t feel anything not even a slight hint of arousal. But this fox monster… his mere scent set her whole body ablaze. Well as much as her body wanted this her mind didn’t, and she began thinking of a way to get out of this. Her mind went back to when she had paralyzed him and she began concentrating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Magic is a tricky thing, as it can be used multiple ways. Normally when you think of magic it’s something that occurred after a chant and a target is selected. But there was another side to magic, raw magic when it was channeled entirely by one’s will power. This magic was wild, nearly uncontrollable but had 2 times the power. That magic was what Sakura was channeling now, she felt the sparks striking her skin giving her a tingle but ignored it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto could feel it building again the orgasm bubbling, but for some reason it kept bubbling becoming stronger than before. It confused him but then the answer came to him in a whisper in his thoughts <em>‘She can handle more…’</em> that sent a shiver down is spine as he began thrusting with earnest now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura felt the unpleasant jerk as Naruto suddenly began thrusting harder into her mouth. It nearly interrupted her thoughts, but she controlled herself and continued; the sparks were intense now and she was already bracing her body. She then released what little control she had and electricity crackled around and out of her body, hitting Naruto full on!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto felt a strange tingling throughout his body. It was familiar yet not life threatening, it poked his body and arced through his fur, making it stand up causing Naruto to look unusually puffy. If Hinata had been conscious she would’ve carefully stored the memory into her mind and when things were grim she would’ve conjured that image to have a quiet chuckle to. But she was still unconscious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura knew that Basara had felt a lot of pain when she had electrified him - she didn’t know how much, but it was a lot. Irony was a harsh bitch, as she now withstood being electrified thanks to Naruto’s now puffy fur. Her body was ablaze, that was the only way to describe the electricity running through her entire body. Due to her mouth being occupied she couldn’t quite blubber like Basara had but she gave rattling groans as the electricity extracted it's toll on her nervous system. But what shocked her was Naruto’s renewed vigor! Her magic <em>encouraged</em> him! He kept thrusting, his cock throbbing violently, each pulse jerked her head, her jaw raising and lowering, controlled solely by his powerful hips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She also felt her chest get shocked violently, the breasts upon it jiggling fiercely. What neither realized was that the electricity was so intense it was causing… bits of the two to swell up. In Sakura’s case her breasts swelled and her clit somewhat extended. As for Naruto, his already massive sperm sac didn’t get any bigger, but his penis did get a slight boost, not much though, about 4 inches – tiny in comparison to the whole length - but even that tiny amount was significant as Sakura’s jaw stretched even farther. Not that she noticed at the time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In fact the electricity had such a powerful numbing sensation for the Oni girl she never noticed that Naruto’s thrusts had become more energetic and even more forceful. The electricity excited him, making even more sexually charged. All that was on her mind was forcing herself to stop shocking them both.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that the electricity stopped and Sakura felt his cock sliding down into her throat once again, her nostrils filled completely with his heavy musk. Her pussy was hot, and she realized with a start that his cock had swollen and was now shooting hot fiery cum into her stomach. Her eyes rolled up and she felt her mind slip from rational thought and into a primal lust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her hands shot to his balls, grabbing them and stroking them, massaging them, egging out more sperm into her stomach, her body eager for the feast of his potent batter. But then his flow stopped, and she gave a groaning moan that shook his length.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s muzzle was open, his tongue lolled out as he panted with relief. Blowjobs were amazing! …But it didn’t beat a good, well lubricated, untouched and very fertile cunt. He pulled his cock out of Sakura, looking her over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sat there panting, her fingers sweeping across her body grabbing any excess cum and licking it up. Her belly had bulged outward slightly with cum. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His dick stood even more erect, hardening to even larger proportions at the erotic display. This wasn’t over, not by a long shot!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his body, small sparks flying from his fur and popping on the floor. When he finished his fur more manageable than before but he still looked rather fluffy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stalked towards Sakura, his body coiling around her like a snake as he sniffed her body, his senses flaring at her smell. He lowered his head to her groin, sniffing gently before his tongue came out, licking her moist lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura instantly groaned and her mouth moved. “Mmmm yessssss…” She purred, her voice oozing with sultry tones. “I need it… need you...” Sakura’s hands brushed his head, smoothing the hair and fur back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto growled, his face rising to her chest, nuzzling the now large, swollen D-cup breasts - a side effect of the electro therapy. “<em>Mine</em>…” He growled, pushing against her skin, pushing her down slightly, but Sakura resisted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mate with me…” She said in a low tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He growled, his paws turning into claws; he pushed her down using his weight and arms on top of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She growled at him, “Do it! Stick your hot rod in me, make me your bitch!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave a threatening growl and snapped his jaws at her face but she didn’t flinch, he wouldn’t harm her. His cock throbbed, the tip dripping with both leftover cum and a new outpouring of precum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He then tackled her, his body slamming into her and he pushing her down. While he was bigger than her she was still sizable enough that she could’ve repelled him had she put effort into it. As it was though, her lust quailed her as she slammed into the ground with Naruto’s hands on her shoulders. He held up a clawed finger and slashed at her clothes from the shoulder it fell off revealing her nude form to him. She stared up as he lowered his head to her. She smirked and her muscles bulged her legs tensed then pushed throwing her and Naruto the side. Naruto caught off guard fell onto his back as Sakura straddled him. She smirked at him a primal need for dominance now flaring in her. Had Sakura been conscious she would’ve regretted this action as it now set off a spark in Naruto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His tails wriggled and they whipped around slapping Sakura’s bum she gave a slight squeak and got off Naruto. Naruto then maneuvered as he launched himself toward the Oni girl tackling her again this time pushing her front first into the ground. She grunted and tried to push him off but he held her there his arm muscles bulging, focusing the weight of his body to his front. She growled and tried to push him off but he didn’t budge. As she struggled her lowered his lower half carefully he needed to get this in one go, when he did he could really hammer it in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura stilled as she felt his cock rub her butt, she stopped struggling feigning defeat. Naruto though did not ease up, if anything he pushed down even harder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s primal mind was blaring caution and demanding he stuck it in her now. He lifted some weight off and he readied to thrust into her. Sakura’s head jerked up and Naruto’s jaw snapped shut as it slammed into his head surprising him but he tightened his grip and growled as lowered his head violently and head butted her back. Sakura though met his blow and the two gritted each other teeth in playful but rough passion as they attempted to overpower the other. Naruto raised his head and she was surprised. He then slammed his head into hers the blow stunning and dazing her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto seized that moment to shift, maneuver then thrust into her powerfully! Sakura was broken out of her daze as she felt the intense pain of losing her virginity. She couldn’t move she just laid there shivering, recovering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto shifted his footing and started his thrust, he wouldn’t give her any time to recover. The time for play was done. Now he would own her, body, mind and soul… though the only thing he wanted at the moment was her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura gasped and moaned as he thrusted into her mercilessly, her finger nails scraping the ground. Her mind was in a state of disarray as she had to deal with his thrusts, the sensations going through her mind, and finally her own lustful desires. Truth be told she was enjoying this immensely, but she couldn’t enjoy it fully as he didn’t give her time to. He was dominating her, she knew that, and a part of her mind recoiled at the thought then flared up in defiance. She flattened her hands on the ground and waited for him to pull out. It was difficult as he was thrusting into her with such speed and force that it was to tell when it was in and when it was out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She waited her mouth slightly open to allow her to huff silently, having air build up in her mouth would distract her from her goal. She then felt him pull out and she pushed with her muscles up using the momentum of him pulling out to launch herself up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately for her though Naruto had already suspected this and had countered appropriately, leaning back and even flopping onto his back. Sakura gasped as she now was looking up into the ceiling while Naruto’s claws reached for her bosom and began to gently slide across it his claws gently pushing her skin not enough to cut but enough to scratch slightly. Sakura shuddered and panted loudly unable to believe that she had been read so easily. He shifted his legs again and was once again pounding into her from below this time a slightly difficult feat but one that he relished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A part of him was a little sad though, sad because he wouldn’t be able to do this position with Hinata. If only she was like him, but… he growled banishing the thoughts and running on instinct yet again. His tails began to move one moving to her crotch to gently brush against Sakura’s enlarged clit. Sakura’s mind went blank and her body arched as she gave a keening cry and a spray of pussy juice erupted out of her lower regions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto caught the scent and he began to thrust even harder than before ready to unload but not into her. Not fully at least, he paused briefly and looked at her even though his cock throbbed wanting release.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura laid on his stomach completely unconscious her mind still reeling. Her body shined it the light of the spring, both from the water as well as the sweat brought forth from her and his actions. Subtle but hard muscles twitched beneath her skin, causing her limbs to move slightly even as she remained motionless. Her mouth hung slack, like the rest of her, but her lips were parted and blankly drooling onto the stone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto raised his head and nuzzled her neck his claws gently brushing her breasts. He wanted to open his mouth and mark her as his own… but he wouldn’t not till Hinata had been marked first. For now he would mark her another way, he resumed thrusting but it was slower now and more deliberate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura awoke the feelings of points on her breasts and something moving inside of her very being. She moaned gently as the throbbing length slid in and out, it’s heat matching hers. She wriggled slightly as she felt it began expand, pulsating even harder, her body tightened, jerking into a stiffness as she felt the hot gush of cum flowing into her vaginal passage some of it even reaching her womb. She expected a continuous tide but gave a small sound as he pulled his cock meat out and then thrusted up, still spraying his seed onto her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was thick, creamy and heavy splattering her, nearly giving her a complete coating. Her conscious mind was confused while her instinctual mind knew that she was being marked. She was his now, if a monster even one of her own took her scent they would smell him on her. After a full minute his jet of sperm finally came to a halt. He growled using his tails he gently set her down into the water of the spring and he crooned his face to her and nuzzled her neck gently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey!” Naruto snapped to attention, and he looked to see Hinata standing there hand on her jaw rubbing it and twisting her head. “How dare you!” She snarled, she walked up to him and Naruto felt a sense of fear and guilt override his wild instincts. He gave a whimper but Hinata didn’t slow down if anything she walked even faster. Within seconds she had moved to his face and gave him a powerful slap that jerked his head violently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned his head and growled at her but it was silenced by her glare. “You break my jaw, knock me unconscious and when I wake up I find you having sex with her!” She pointed a threatening finger at him and he retracted his head whimpering. “Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t castrate you!?” She snarled. Naruto thought about it then he gently set Sakura aside and he turned to Hinata his head lowered. He pushed his head against her stomach and she put a hand on his cheek her fingers pinching some skin together ready to pull.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-I’m sorry,” He whimpered weakly, “I-I lost control when I grew my new tail, I just felt so overcome with lust and desire. I wanted to just… just mate I didn’t care who but I needed to. I would’ve hurt you if I had gone all out on you and… and I don’t want that.” He pushed harder. “I love you, you are my alpha! You are the only one! But I wanted to not hold back I wanted to just fuck like an animal!” She felt his hot panting breathes and she could feel his cheek muscles shift and she saw his back ruffle as it tightened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t want to hurt you… or worse! I… love you so much that I can’t stand the thought of hurting you!” Naruto huffed, he panted for a while then he seemed to calm himself. “When you fell unconscious I moved you away from me so you wouldn’t get hurt. But I was still… so hungry, and then I saw her. She was a monster like me, her body is strong, sturdy and I could have sex without holding myself back.” Naruto said. “That’s why I did it… nothing more! I… have nothing for her,” Naruto growled this was true he had no real emotions toward Sakura she was just another monster to him… yet he had dominated and, even, had marked her, she was now his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata absorbed all this quietly, it was true Naruto had lost his sense of reasoning before when it came to sex. She was no stranger to that, and yet a part of her was pleased that he had such self-restraint for her. Yet it galled her that he even <em>had</em> to restrain himself for her sake she wanted his full ferocity yet she was also afraid of what would happen to her if he really let loose. <em>‘Be smart Hinata you need to be stronger, tougher… more durable.’</em> She mentally told herself yet one though rose to her mind. <em>‘The only way to get what you want is to be like him.’</em> She shook her head at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Not possible, just not possible,’</em> she thought and she looked at Naruto again who was rubbing his head against her stomach. “Well you did apologize and explain what happened so I guess I can let this slide. However!” She said before she pulled his cheek, causing Naruto to release a whining yip. “You need to compensate me!” She commanded. She pinched even harder and Naruto gave several high pitched yips that did not sound right coming from his massive body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata smiled and released his cheek and kissed him hotly pushing forward. He was surprised not returning the gesture as she broke the kiss and looked at him with a pout. “I said <em>compensate</em>, not act like a limp noodle!” She pouted turning her head away with indignation. Naruto blinked then he growled as he pushed her down with his head and began to tear away her clothes, “Hey careful it costs a lot to replace these clothes!” Naruto smiled then his tongue came out and licked one of her bare breasts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s because of these isn’t it?” Naruto asked Hinata gave a cry at that but she grit her teeth and steeled herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“M-Maybe, these stupid things are a nuisance sometimes!” She said blushing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“’Stupid?’ You call these-“ He opened his mouth and put his sharp teeth around a nipple and gently nibbled it then pulled. Hinata’s mind went ablaze with flared nerves he released and licked his lips. “-Wonderful breasts a nuisance, tsk, tsk, tsk.” She couldn’t speak her mind a puddle of sense. “I told you before these are one of the best things about you.” And he licked her breast slowly bearing her down to the ground as he did his tails moving about tickling parts of her body exciting her even more. Within seconds she was already crying out in orgasm. She panted as her mind regained sense. She looked at him as he smiled at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“O-One of my best? W-What’s a few others?” She asked. Naruto looked at her then his gaze went down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well there’s these wonderful hips of yours… Perfect for pups…” He said and Hinata physically steamed at that, “And then there’s your butt which… if I’m not mistakened, got bigger.” Hinata slapped him but lightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“S-Shut up no girl wants to hear that,” She said turning away but her eyes were still focused on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But you’re not a ‘girl’ your <em>my</em> mate, <em>my</em> alpha, my big breasted,” He kissed her breasts, “Wide hipped,” he tickled it with his tail, and “big bootied mate.” He gave her butt a squeeze “The perfect mate for me.” He said. Hinata’s face was all crimson then she looked at him directly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Show me then that I am,” She challenged, and he gave a purr and leaned his head forward. It was then that Hinata stiffened and she looked down. “Did that thing get even bigger!?” She demanded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I dunno maybe,” He said grinning devilishly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aw shit this is gonna hurt,” She moaned and Naruto chuckled darkly at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-4 hours later village center-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata winced as she tried to walk straight but couldn’t help her slightly jerky somewhat bow legged walked. “I can’t believe you screwed me for an hour straight! I’m surprised I haven’t dislocated my hips! You said that was one of my best features!” She grumbled as she walked to the center her eyes on Naruto who walked behind her a grin plastered on his face. Tied to his side was the Dragonium shield it was hidden under his fur. Though one who studied him carefully could see it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did offer you a ride,” He pointed out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh yeah I need you bumping me up and down, down there! Not likely.” She spat, “Remind also when we see that Oni bitch that I have to bash her skull in for leaving without telling.” Naruto was silent then he raised his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She doesn’t need to tell us where she’s going technically she should’ve left the moment she got the job done.” Naruto pointed out Hinata’s face flushed and she gave a huff of annoyance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A-Anyway let’s find that dumb mayor so we ca-“ Suddenly there was a loud cheer and she turned her head to see villagers running up to her their faces full of drunken joy. She almost grabbed her sword out of reflex. They laughed, shouted, cheered, and waved their mugs about splashing her with ale. Naruto stayed away just as the villagers avoided him. Suddenly they began to part as the mayor walked forward, his fat cheeks ruby red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah there you are huntress! A successful hunt yes! Here have some ale!” He shouted and pushed a mug at her, “Come, come tell us of your heroic deed!” He shouted and he grabbed Hinata and with the crowd dragged her away. She turned her head to Naruto worry on her face but he shook his head signaling his desire to not join he even waved his paw dismissively telling her to enjoy herself. He watched as she bit her lip then went with the flow. Naruto sat there then he scratched his ears with his hind legs and yawned and walked to where a horse stable was, he paused in front of the horses looking at them. The horses looked back blinking and snorting</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mind if I take a nap fellows?” A large horses snorted and shook it’s head. “Thanks,” And with that Naruto curled up into a ball and laid his head on his hands and sighed falling asleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Hinata-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata sat at a table watching villagers, dance, cheer, hug, kiss, pick up, toss, and laughed with one another. Around her was the mayor and some of the village guards and villagers. “Tell us great huntress how you defeated the Oni army! We had some light details from the women that returned but we want the juicy bits as well!” He said, Hinata sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I couldn’t of done this without Naruto for one,” She said looking down at her hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The beast?” The mayor sounded flabbergasted than he laughed loudly. “Such modesty, no beast could be of aid to a hunter!” He said and the other’s laughed. Hinata clenched her fists in anger. She kept her temper in check though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well Mayor if that’s what you believe I won’t speak against it,” She said and she looked at the other people and began to explain. It was a long story and she purposefully neglected mentioning Sakura she doubt they’d believe an Oni would turn against one of their own they listened raptly those that bothered paying attention anyway. She would pause to drink some ale every now and then.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Naruto-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s ears twitched and he raised his head as he heard footsteps. He blinked blearily and looked around he then saw women with children walking forward. He blinked again and recognized a few of the women they were the ones that he had saved from the Oni encampment. Luckily he had his fox face on and he looked at them quizzically. The children ‘oohed’ as they saw him, a few he recognized from before. The women looked at him then they lowered whatever children they held and bowed. He flicked his ear then he bowed his own head before lying it down on his hands again. But before he closed his eyes he felt a kid at a his shoulder pulling his fur and he gave a sigh. “You can do what you wish,” He said and there was a small cheer as the kids swarmed him. He bit his tongue as they climbed, pulled and jumped all over him. He hoped that when he had pups they would be nowhere near as rowdy then again considering his past that would be an impossibility.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Hinata-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“...and with that I beheaded the leader an Oni called Basara.”Hinata finished her story, with at least 6 empty mugs in front of her. She sighed and rested back, then she blinked and looked around, nearly everybody in the party was there listening. She was somewhat uncomfortable, a rarity. “Well thank you all for the ale I’m gonna head back to Naruto and we’ll get ready to leave and report to the guild.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah yes Miss Hinata about that the guild sent someone to meet you, he’s been waiting for the past 2 hours.” The Mayor said, Hinata’s face paled at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where is he?” She demanded as she stood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He said he’d be waiting at the front gate for you,” The Mayor said and with that Hinata jumped over them all heading for Naruto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Naruto-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto whimpered as two kids tugged his head via his ears back and forth. He was tempted to snarl at them but kept his mouth shut it wouldn’t do well to horrify them and have at bounce back at Hinata. He wriggled his two tails in agitation and the moths walked forward and began to pry their children off of Naruto. Luckily it was well timed as Hinata came barreling down and she paused before him. He gave a yip of relief and Hinata smiled briefly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We gotta go!” she said hurriedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s up?” Naruto asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The guy is here!” She said, “He’s waiting at the front,” Naruto sat there confused then his eyes widened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s go,” He said urgently the two sped off heading to meet their appointed inspector.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Front Gate-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stood to the right of the gate her gaze fixed on the cloaked figure before her. “You really are a curious ones Taking all that gold and Mythrilian offering it like that, and your claim that you helped those two out. Still we shall see whether or not these two do recognize you as an ally as you claim to be.” The gate opened and she turned to see her charges run through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata looked left then right and saw the inspector she bowed instantly. Naruto lumbered around and looked the inspector carefully. She was a woman about average height with darkened skin, white hair and calm green eyes that fixed on him instantly. She was dressed in a simple gown and blouse both black. She wore sandals that were worn down due to extended use, she went places that was sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well considering that you took down over 50 Oni, in practically one night,” The woman said, “I am Mabui, I will be checking on you two regularly when I do I will not say so you two don’t slack off.” Mabui said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Y-Yes Mabui-Sama,” Hinata said, Naruto lowered his own head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright, I spoke with the villagers and it seems you two performed rather exemplary so full marks for now.” Hinata sighed, “Now to the next issue.” Hinata stiffened, “raise your heads,” Hinata and Naruto did so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now this Oni here,” Mabui walked to the cloaked figure who had been hiding in the shadows. “Claims to be an  ally of yours,” Mabui grabbed the hood and pulled it off. Naruto and Hinata blinked then they looked at Mabui and nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes this is Sakura, she… helped us reach the Oni base and also helped fight a few,” Hinata said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“See told ya!” Sakura said smugly Mabui gave a glare that wiped the smugness off her face with ease. She then turned back to Naruto and Hinata she held up a finger it glowed green and she began tracing symbols into the air when she stopped the symbols faded the glowed and a circle appeared and from it a clipboard and paper fell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well then let’s get down to business.” Mabui said reaching into her blouse and pulling out a pen, “You have completed the task successfully, caused no panic, and as far as I understand your monster followed instructions to the letter. Also he’s wearing the restraint collar just like you’ve been ordered. Overall… very well.” Mabui stood there looking at the paper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had been checking off various things as she talked. “You two pass. The project continues.” Mabui said and she put her pen back in her blouse. “Head back to your guild for your next assignment. Sakura is assigned to accompany you until further notice,” Mabui said. She turned, “Keep up the good work,” She said and with that she was gone. They all watched her go, then Naruto and Hinata turned to Sakura.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought you were gonna live with the villagers what’s with the change in mind?” Hinata quested.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well seeing you and Naruto I deduced that the Guild was gonna start some Human Monster unification act. Soooo I decided to take my chances and work with the guilds. Best side to be on is the winning side right?” Hinata nodded it made sense. If your on the side of the hunter you most likely wouldn’t be on the other side where your head will get chopped off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So explain to me how you managed to convince the guild to trust you to be with us?” Hinata asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A lot of mythrilian and gold and I mean <em>a lot</em>.” She emphasized.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Mine-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mayor howled as he looked at his stores. “M-M-M-M-My Mthrilian! Gone, stolen, pilfered, poached, plundered!” and he fell to his knees.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Swelling in the right Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Hinata are sent to a village where a strange situation is occurring but the situation is a bit more complicated than both realize.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>“Alright can you please say that again <em>slowly</em> and <em>quietly </em>this time?” Hinata said her voice edged with annoyance, the ivory eyed Huntress stood in front of a few women who were clutching toddlers in their arms while Naruto laid down, head resting on his front paws and his ears erect; one pointed their way while the other slowly turning left and right, indicating he was listening both to them and their surroundings in case of ambush.<br/> <br/>“It’s like I said, last night I went to bed because I was fatigued from the harvest but my husband stayed up. Then in the morning I woke up and found my living room was trashed and my husband gone.” The woman sobbed as she nearly broke down again. Hinata scratched her head; she had never been more confused than she had been in her entire life. She was now beginning to regret taking this assignment.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong><em>-</em>Silver Shields Guild 3 days ago<em>-</em></strong>
  </p>
</div><p><em>Naruto and Hinata walked to the blacksmith’s quarters, hunk of Dragonium in hand. Hinata looked around expectantly while Naruto gazed around, observing his surroundings. “Ah, there you are!” </em><br/> <br/><em>He heard Hinata call and he turned, only for his ears to press against his head as he saw a giant of a man, easily 7’8 tall with large muscles, a bald head, and a stern expression.</em><br/> <br/><em>“I take it he’s the smithy?” Naruto asked quietly.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Huh? Oh no, not him!” She said, she turned back to the giant. “Where’s Tenten?” He gave a non-committal grunt and took a step to the side. “Ah hey Tenten what’s up?” Hinata shouted.</em><br/> <br/><em>Naruto looked, blinked, shook his head, blinked again and his jaw dropped. Standing there was a girl shorter than Hinata by at least a good foot, her skin was covered in black soot; the only places not so were her eyes - he could see goggles on her forehead, hence why her eyes were soot free. There was also sweat pouring down her body, also black due to absorbing soot as it fell down her body and white strips that belonged to her overalls. She was currently glaring at his mate with fiery eyes. </em><br/> <br/><em>“That’s the smithy!” Hinata declared.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Yeah, yeah, yeah what is it Hinata? Make it quick I got several weapon orders to deal with.” Tenten snapped impatiently.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Alright, alright keep your shirt on, I need this reforged into some hand and wrist guards, think you can get the him to do that?” Hinata asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Dragonium huh? Bout time you got an upgrade.” Tenten commented.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Oh it’s not for me, it’s for him.” Hinata said, pointing to Naruto. </em><br/> <br/><em>Tenten looked Naruto up and down quickly. “Why? He’s a monster. He can handle himself.” She said flippantly.</em><br/> <br/><em>Naruto knew she spoke the truth but now was his turn to speak. “I’m not thick skinned like most monsters. I have thick fur but that’s about it. If I go against blades, especially if they’re Mythrilian or one of the other near unbreakable metals, I’m in trouble. So Dragonium armor would do good for me. Even then I don’t want full armor, just some arm guards.” He reasoned with a shrug, tapping his forearms. </em><br/> <br/><em>This time it was Tenten’s turn to gape. The giant man walked back and snapped her mouth back up, like a proper assistant.</em><br/> <br/><em>“O-Okay big guy… uh… sure I’ll do it.” She stuttered.</em><br/> <br/><em>Naruto handed the giant the lump of Dragonium. “Ah damn, it’s been forged once already… Well I got a few spares I can loan him one.” Tenten sighed, before looking up. “You, big guy, hold out your paw.”</em><br/> <br/><em>Naruto smiled and showed it to Tenten, who grabbed his paw without fear and and measured it with a piece of measuring tape she kept on her belt. She muttered to herself as she grabbed a quill and wrote on a piece of paper.</em><br/> <br/><em>Naruto then shifted his paw into a clawed hand and she jumped in surprise. “Holy hell he can shape shift?” Tenten squeaked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Very limited.” Hinata said.</em><br/> <br/><em>Naruto cut in, “I dunno, I've been able to change more of my body since my new tail came in. If I grow more tails it's possible the ability might improve further.” He theorized</em><br/> <br/><em>“Well hold still again.” Tenten ordered, somewhat overwhelmed. After some more mutterings and writing she nodded. “Okay, this should take about a week to do. Hinata, quick question, do you remember his handspan?” She asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>Hinata nodded. “It was about 3 ½ feet, spread.” She listed.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Hmmmm, alright thanks.” Tenten muttered and she walked to the back, shield in hand.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Hinata, I got a job for you.” A voice called.</em><br/> <br/><em>Hinata turned to see Orvus walking to her. “Orvus,” She said, nodding her head respectfully, “I guess I can’t refuse this one either huh?” </em><br/> <br/><em>Orvus shook his head. “You can if you want, actually. Surprisingly HQ was impressed enough with the results of your last mission that they told me you can decline this one if you want, but they would encourage you to take it.” He explained.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Haaa… okay what is it?” Hinata asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“You sure? I could just give this to someone else.” Orvus cautioned.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Just give me the damn details!” Hinata snapped.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Okay, alright, apparently there’s a village to the southeast where the men are vanishing for unknown reasons.” Orvus informed.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Uhhhh… why do they need us for that?” She asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“The kidnappings are far too numerous to be by humans, also the target is specifically able-bodied men; no women, children, sick, or young. That alone is suspicious.”</em><br/> <br/><em>Hinata thought of that, it was indeed unusual for there to be a specific target.</em><br/> <br/><em>“So how many get kidnapped?” She poked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“At least one, sometimes two a day.” Orvus supplied.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Okay that is suspicious.” She admitted, “Right then, where’s Sakura?” She asked, “We’ll leave immediately.”</em><br/> <br/><em>Orvus shook his head. “The Oni girl still has to fully register herself into our system and afterward she has to get the brand showing she’s an ally of the guild.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Brand?” Naruto chirped, “I hope I don’t need one either.” He said shifting slightly.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Brand is a bit much, she’s getting a special tattoo if you will that will allow her to access certain functions of the guild without needless paperwork.” Orvus corrected, and while Naruto liked that version slightly better, he wasn't sure if he was okay with it being applied to him.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Well then I guess it’s us two again.” Hinata said and she turned to get prepared Naruto following her.</em><br/> <br/><em>The extra sway in her hips nearly had Naruto tails wagging, but he restrained himself. Fun times were going to be had, he just knew it.</em></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong><em>-</em>Present Time<em>-</em></strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Hinata rubbed the bridge of her nose. This would be much easier if someone had actually seen the enemy first!<br/> <br/>Naruto then stretched his hands spread and his butt raised, then he got up and shook his head. Stretches done, he walked forward and lowered his head to the woman.<br/> <br/>She stepped back fearfully as he looked at her with his big blue eyes. “Mind if we see your place?” He asked.<br/> <br/>She looked at Hinata who put a hand on Naruto’s neck. The woman nodded and lead the two to her house, the rest of the women parting fearfully.<br/> <br/>Naruto looked inside the house then he went to the window, which was shattered, and stuck his head in and began to sniff. “Gonna smell them out?” Hinata asked.<br/> <br/>“Trying, but whoever was taken didn’t take a bath, his smell really mucks it up.” Naruto complained.<br/> <br/>“Stop whining, I know you’ll find it.” Hinata encouraged as she went to the window as well and looked along the ground for anything of note.<br/> <br/>Naruto kept sniffing and poked his head further inside while Hinata kept looking and gave a slight growl <em>‘Augh, no matter where I look all I see is glass shining on… wait shining?’</em> She paused as she saw something glisten underneath the glass. She reached down and pushed it aside and she saw something.<br/> <br/><em>‘Scales…’</em> She thought as she grabbed one and held it up.<br/> <br/>“Naruto.” She called.<br/> <br/>He retracted his head and looked at her.<br/> <br/>“Can you use this?” She asked and she held up the scale.<br/> <br/>He sniffed, paused, and sniffed again, his face shifting to his feral state before he sniffed rapidly as he did his head jerked automatically. He was sniffing the ground now, his head moving about his body shifting and eventually he began to head off. Hinata followed him.<br/> <br/>As she ran she could see it. A trail, with strange patterns; not the usual trail of feet but more like a… she froze as she realized what could possibly be taking the men.<br/> <br/>Naruto kept sniffing, heedless of Hinata’s hesitation. The smell was strong and he had smelled it before; snake. He had eaten a snake once, a giant Anaconda that was in the forest and had once tried to eat a child in the forest. Naruto had rescued the boy and had eaten the beast. Texture wasn’t great but the meat was plump with the juices of it’s past prey. <em>‘Not worth it,’</em> He mentally noted, then he stopped and looked up. He was in a forest; he looked around and didn’t see Hinata anywhere. “Uh-oh.” He had gotten separated from her… <em>‘Not good, if she uses this damn necklace.’</em> He raised a hand and scratched at it. Her boss absolutely refused to get rid of the damn thing yet.<br/> <br/>“Goddamn thing...” He snarled. It was then his ears pricked up as they caught the ever so slight sound of moaning. He raised himself from his low stance going onto his hind legs, his ears twitching and shifting. He began to move, heading westerly where the sound was originating from. He followed it till he came to a clearing before stopping.<br/> <br/>He proceeded with more caution and quickly found the source of the moaning. It was a woman who was lying on the ground, her upper body bare, her lower half hidden by a bush. He looked around, expecting to see or hear men waiting for an ambush. Yet there was nothing… he cocked his head in confusion.<br/> <br/>“Oh… can you help me?”<br/> <br/>He hurriedly looked back at the woman, her head now raised and looking at him. She had purple spikey hair that was done up into a small ponytail and big black eyes that were staring into his own. He walked forward, a hand raised to grab her when he paused and sniffed.<br/> <br/>The smell of snake, filled his nostrils. He tensed-<br/> <br/>But it was too late as the woman suddenly sprang up, mouth opened, fangs bared and she bit Naruto’s hand. Her teeth sank in and he could feel something pumped into his veins. He reached with his other hand and grabbed her but then he felt her release his hand and move to the side. In that instant he saw her lower torso, a snake’s body!<br/> <br/>He snarled ready to pounce, but suddenly he felt something happen. There was a burning sensation at his groin, in particular his balls. He could feel his testicles burn as if someone had taken a torch and held it there. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as the strange snake woman slithered around him. “W-What the hell did you do to me?” He attempted to growl, but it came off as a whimper as the sensations he was experiencing were decidedly unpleasant.<br/> <br/>The snake woman hissed her tongue flicking out as she continued to circle him. “Mmmm… you’re unusual and you have such a big one down below, I can’t wait to see how much bigger they become when my venom takes effect.” It was then that she moved in and bit his arm, injecting more venom before she hurriedly slithered away when he swiped at her.<br/> <br/>“Just in case it doesn’t work fully another dosage.” The snake woman said with a bemused laugh, putting a clawed finger to one of her fangs.<br/> <br/>Naruto grunted and growled, his front hitting the ground, clawing it as he felt his balls begin to swell, the skin stretching and cum filling them; hot, sticky, and fertile monster jizz flooding his foxy testicles.<br/> <br/>He growled and slammed his head into the ground trying to erase the sensation with pain and dust. It felt good to have his balls just swell – as opposed to being on fire like they were before – and filling to the brim with cum, while his dick was becoming hard even as he felt his gonads continue to grow to gigantic proportions. He felt them brush the forest floor ever so gently and he growled louder, his dick throbbing as globs of white sperm splattering about. “Mmmm you have so much inside it can’t be contained!” The Lamia gave a girlish squeal. “Good very good… I’ll be laying quite the clutch.” She growled, utterly pleased with the situation.<br/> <br/>Words meant nothing to Naruto the only thing the massive monster wanted was to fuck and breed. His balls hung, stretched to the limit; seed ready to penetrate and fill. His time alone before meeting Hinata was actually working against him. Pent up so long, his balls had grown used to carrying such a massive capacity, meaning her venom, designed to boost the natural capacity for a short time, had even more to work with. It was also working for him in the sense that his testicles were in no danger of bursting like some very unfortunate men injected by Lamia.<br/> <br/>He could smell it, smell her hot snatch and it told him only one thing. <em>‘She’s in heat.’</em> Had Naruto’s mind been working properly he would have realized the reason why the men had gone missing.<br/> <br/>It was mating season for Lamia, and for them breeding a male of their kind, a Naga, was a rarity even if the participator was a Naga himself. So they would capture males, usually human, inject them with a venom that would cause rapid testicle growth, and then they would have the human unload every drop of sperm they had. Some Lamia happened to have men who would end up larger than most and almost risk death by bursting.<br/> <br/>“Who are you?” Naruto growled.<br/> <br/>“Ohhh dear me you are right what bad manners I have!” The snake woman said. “I’m Anko… a Lamia and I’ve yet to find my brood mate. Though I’m hoping it’s you, I think you would give me quite the clutch.” She said smiling darkly.<br/> <br/>Naruto growled and snarled even as his brain was being bombarded. “I can’t… must… get… to… Hina-ahhhh!” He growled as he slammed a clawed hand on the floor, his mouth salivating and his nose inhaling the scent of a fellow monster literally begging to be impregnated with her scent and pheromones.<br/> <br/><em>‘I can smell it… I… must… mate… mate… mate… MATE!’</em> He roared and charged at Anko, his humongous nuts dragging on the ground carving a small trail on the ground. Despite this they didn't slow him down, such was his body's desire to breed. Naruto growled as he pushed her down ,the Lamia looking up at him with a lustful want, and he growled as he pushed his still leaking dick at her, searching for her orifice.<br/> <br/>“Mmm I smell it…” She hissed, “Human… her scent is all over you… is she your alpha?” the Lamia looked into his face. He panted hotly as his red eyes turned blue.<br/> <br/>“She is… my only mate…” He breathed, “No one else can be…” He growled, “Especially not you… snake!” He glared at her.<br/> <br/>“Mmm but I smell another.” And she began to slither down Naruto’s body to his length. “An Oni… yes. So the question is does she know… or do you really love only her?” Anko teased opening her mouth wide, her forked tongue tickling his tip and he growled again and jammed it in. Anko was waiting for it, and her jaw easily stretched as his cock worked into her throat within a few thrusts. Anko reached for his testicles and grabbed them, squeezing them and massaging them, encouraging each one to produce as much fertile sperm as they possibly could by working in the venom. It was the sperm needed to give birth to Raja Naga, the emperor of snakes.<br/> <br/>Naruto grunted, his cock spewing semen like a fountain in short order. With each thrust more and more sperm spilling out, her throat and mouth squeezed his length but even she couldn't keep up with the output, which actually had her joining him in orgasmic bliss, the thought of all that seed blasting her womb enough to set her off. She wanted it, she wanted his hot thick juice.<br/> <br/>“You. Damn. Snake!” Naruto growled, “Once I’m done with this I’ll shred you into leather.” He snarled. “Gragggh!” He roared and he pushed hard, his claws roughly pressing her face against his belly and his cock bulging as it began to shoot a new load of hot monster sperm into her mouth and belly. Anko loved the taste of his juices, she could practically feel the sperm wriggling on her tongue. More and more filled her stomach and she pulled back, overcoming his strength, weakened by his orgasm, with her own. It was regrettable, but her womb wasn't in her stomach, and as much as she adored the taste of him in her belly and his shaft on her tongue, she had a goal.<br/> <br/>She waited till he stopped spraying and saw that his balls had barely decreased in size. She gave a pleased hiss and went under his body again even as he held himself up panting slightly. She grabbed a sash wrapped near her waist and pulled it off to reveal the wet vulva that nestled between some scales. “Now… to bear my first clutch.” The Lamia hissed. She grabbed his underside and was about to stick her pussy against his length when a dagger flew inches from her nose.<br/> <br/>She quickly let go and slithered away, giving a snarling hiss as she used her bottom half to elevate herself to scan for threats.<br/> <br/>Naruto turned his head to see Hinata standing there, her arm held out, fingers splayed in a throwing motion. In her other hand were more daggers, ready to be thrown.<br/> <br/>“Get away from my man!” She hissed.<br/> <br/>Anko gave a snarl and she ducked under Naruto and charged at Hinata.<br/> <br/>She responded by throwing daggers with one hand while her other reached for her blade. Her legs pumped, and she was sent flipping through the air above her opponent.<br/> <br/>Anko avoided the first two knives, but the third landed in front of her, forcing her to stop or take a blade to the area she was hoping to have impaled on something else just a few seconds ago. She hissed and looked up to glare at the Huntress, only to have the warrior already be behind her.<br/> <br/>She could feel the woman land on her tail, but could do nothing as in the same second Hinata had a hand wrapped roughly around her hair, which she used to viciously pile drive the monster into the dirt.<br/> <br/>Hinata's strength was such that the Naga didn't stand a chance, and was knocked out instantly.<br/> <br/>The blue haired girl grabbed the unconscious snake woman again and reached into her pouch, pulling out strange blob like objects. She squeezed them then she placed them on the lamia’s wrists and placed a second on the tree trunk, the blobs expanded then stuck firmly to the tree, and eachother.<br/> <br/>When that was taken care of Hinata turned to Naruto, who was panting heavily, sweat falling from his face and body. He looked at her his eyes flashing between red and purple. He moved backwards his huge balls dragging on the ground.<br/> <br/>She licked her lips unconsciously, feeling some predatory instinct flaring up at the sight.<br/> <br/>“Hinata… Get away from here…” He growled shuddering as he stepped backward eventually meeting a tree.<br/> <br/>“Why would I?” She asked, advancing on him, “You… have quite the load there.” She said lustfully.<br/> <br/>“I don’t… want to hurt you…” The great monster pleaded.<br/> <br/>“You won’t hurt me… you know that.” She said with complete confidence.<br/> <br/>He rumbled wordlessly as he stood there huffing, hot breaths that made small clouds of dust.<br/> <br/>“C’mon, let me help you...” She purred, as she stood in front of him, raising a hand to his face.<br/> <br/>He didn’t back away, the feel of her hand calming him, yet sparking his love for her, and with it his lust; though it was kept at bay, at least for now. He couldn’t hurt her; he pushed his hand into her chest nuzzling her. She felt his hot breath and even some of his teeth. She grabbed it and held on, scratching his ears. A growling purr gurgled out. He raised his head and she let his head go, and ducked down to get to the heart of the matter.<br/><br/>She stared at the hard prick that was still leaking white sperm onto the ground forming a wet gooey puddle, his balls were enormous! So swollen with cum… had the lamia done this? <em>‘Hell, we could make an absolute fortune off of them!' </em>She blinked, <em>'Now there’s an idea!’</em> If things went right, not only would she improve Monster and Hunter relationship but she could also get in some royalties from this business venture. She ducked lower and grabbed his length, jerking it roughly, he rumbled and shifted slightly.<br/> <br/>She touched the head, her finger scraping it before she moved it away before she went down on his length proper, sucking loudly. She was willing to give this blowjob thing another go, so long as she didn’t take everything. But even the thin part was large, as it made her stretch her jaw a bit. Naruto, miraculously, held back. He knew she was out of her element and as such he had to handle this delicately. Despite his desire to just cram it in and start blasting her belly full of his currently gelatinous seed, he knew she was helping.<br/> <br/>Hinata bit down on it slightly, even as she sucked hard on his length. She could hear the rumbling of his balls, with them so large and her practically hearing every gurgle and churn, she would love to take it but she suspected she might literally blow up if she did, she didn’t fancy drowning in a sea of cum. So for now she pushed her head away as he roared a giant jet of cum shot out and hit the ground, instantly covering and moistening it.<br/> <br/>She watched, rapidly jerking his cock with both hands and tonging the sensitive underside, as he sprayed and a thought crept into her mind, <em>‘I would probably get pregnant by that…’</em> She blushed instantly at that thought train. Again that thought… if it was possible it would’ve been well known by now… then again no human woman ever really survived sex with a monster and even then monster’s considered humans as below their needs, seeing them as cattle that could be toyed with when they wanted.<br/> <br/><em>‘But he loves me… so maybe…’</em> She shook her head to banish the thoughts. She was a Huntress, she had a job she couldn’t think on these frivolous feelings. She focused on the task at hand, draining her beloved of his swollen testicles. When he finished his orgasm she attacked, not literally mind, but attacked his junk again.<br/> <br/>“Wh-whoa don’t do that no-ohhhh!” He grunted as she licked and nibbled his length. His cock bulged again and she could feel cum flowing down it again. It wasn’t long before he was spraying again but this time she massaged his length more gently coaxing more, which was only helped as she whispered sweetly, begging for him to cum in her deceptively gentle and sweet voice.<br/> <br/>Naruto was no match for that kind of approach, and absolutely lost it. Massive spurts became an  absolute torrent, and the puddle started to border on a pond as he howled his release.<br/> <br/>Anko was awakened by the sound, as well as the overpowering smell of seed hitting her nostrils. She opened her eyes, groaning, her head still ringing slightly. She blinked, clearing the bleariness then she looked up and her eyes narrowed and she hissed loudly. “No! I want that seed!”<br/> <br/>She begin to pull her arms, stretching the puddy before it snapped back. She found though the more she pulled the less farther the puddy stretched, the material growing more solid with every attemot. “Gragh, agh! DAMMIT!” She howled.<br/> <br/>Hinata finally turned to her, while Naruto raised his fox head slightly.<br/> <br/>“Oh you’re awake…” Hinata said flippantly, her impossibly thick semen on her face doing little more than jiggle in place until she forcibly wiped it off. “Well you can watch and understand that he is MINE!” She said the last word with a tense edge. Naruto nodded behind her. She owned him, while he owned her, that was how mates worked.<br/> <br/>“You… you damn human! You can’t handle a monster, none of you weaklings can! Give! Him! To! Meeeeeeee!” Anko hissed desperate. She <em>needed</em> the seed, she needed to lay eggs, eggs for the first time, eggs… that could give birth to an emperor. Her frustration made her first soften as a weak despair gripped her and her struggles stopped. The words of her… kin echoed in her mind.<br/> <br/><em>‘Look at her, she always kills her catches!’</em><br/> <br/><em>‘Useless, what point is there if she can’t even get a clutch!’</em><br/> <br/><em>‘She thinks she’ll lay the egg of an emperor.’</em><br/> <br/><em>‘Yeah and I’m a princess of a human castle!’</em><br/> <br/>Their laughter echoed, and her eyes were moist as tears began to fall. She was very aggressive, almost too aggressive when she mated, if her victims didn’t die from the strain of the venom they died by her squeezing them to death just before they orgasmed. All in all she had never laid a single egg in her life. She, by Naga definition, was actually a virgin because of all this. Not a single drop of semen had breached her womb, which was their equivalent to a human losing their hymen during intercourse.<br/> <br/>Naruto could smell the salt of her tears, and he saw her sobbing. He gave a rumbling, gurgling growl, when he finally finished orgasming, catching Hinata’s attention.<br/> <br/>“What?” She said, only to frown as he jerked his head to Anko.<br/> <br/>She looked over and groaned, she didn’t think he would be such a softie…she gritted her teeth and gave a low frustrated growl. Naruto flattened his ears, well aware of how angry she was. “No.” She finally said, “No you cannot have sex with her!” Naruto growled, “But I’ll allow you to give her some of your sperm… but that’s it!” He gave a snort but she pinched his cock and he gave a whimpering cry, “I’m still pissed at you for having sex with that Oni.” She muttered.<br/> <br/>Anko laid there, her eyes closed sobbing softly when she felt something poking her lower lips and a hot breath on her face. She opened her eyes to see the great fox beast lowering his face giving a light growling purr. “Hey!”<br/> <br/>He stopped purring, the Lamia turned her head to see the human standing there. “You're really lucky he feels sorry for you! So I’ll let him give you some of his sperm in return you must lead us to where the others are keeping the men and as a bonus I’ll introduce your kind to the Hunters Guild. I think, with your unique venom, that you’ll have a very long and profitable relationship with them.” Hinata said and she gave a blush and a small ‘Uf fu fu...’ while Naruto gently pulled Anko off the tree.<br/> <br/>Hinata absently tossed another pellet at the puddy holding her hands, causing it to dissolve before he shoulders were bent uncomfortably.<br/> <br/>Anko blinked at Hinata then she looked at Naruto and in a swift motion mounted him, her pupil's shrinking as his cock head slammed into her womb, penetrating the previous untouched sanctuary inside her.<br/> <br/>She gave a shriek of pleasure and heartfelt relief as he released a feral grunt and exploded inside her, the venom inside his testicles finally being vented completely as they discharged everything.<br/> <br/>She felt it flood her filling her womb with sperm and her shriek continued until she was completely out of breath, which happened long before he stopped unloading, but she never got to feel what that was like, because Hinata pulled her off and she gave a breathless squeal as the rest of his heavy load began to hit the floor, turning it into yet another puddle.<br/> <br/>He gave a loud groan and his hips pumped empty air a few more times, while his balls began to finally deflate.<br/> <br/>“Awww man!” Hinata moaned, but took consolation in the fact that, even deflated, Naruto's balls were still larger than her head, and his regular output still put breeding horses to shame. She would never lack for thick and copious semen, with a mate like hers.<br/> <br/>Finished, he blinked the haze away and looked at Hinata before laying on his haunches. He would remain quite and docile for a while, just in case Hinata was still stinging from what she let happen.<br/> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Several Hours later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Hinata sighed as the women hugged their husbands. In the woods behind her several Hunters, including Orvus himself, were speaking with the Lamia. She heard footsteps and she turned to see Naruto walking up to her. She turned forward again and rested her chin on her hand, looking at the men and women kissing or laughing with each other. “It trouble’s you, doesn’t it.” He asked her as he sat down next to her.<br/><br/>“What does?” She asked, turning her head to him.<br/> <br/>“Not being able to express our love like they can?” She gave a ‘mmm’ in response. “Well… one day… when humans and monsters are on better terms we can do so.” He said.<br/> <br/>“Tch that’s probably years from now.” She said looking at the couples again.<br/> <br/>He shook his head, a gentle smile on his face, even if it looks incredibly intimidating in the form her was forced to take around the Hunter's Guild. “I don’t know… I say this reduced it to maybe a year from now.” He said, “I mean Lamia venom, I’m sure a lot of women will be buying the stuff.” He gave a sly smile, and she couldn't help but blush at the knowing tone.<br/> <br/>“S-Shut up...” She said elbowing his arm.<br/> <br/>“Speaking of,” He said slowly. Ruffling his fur he reached for his back and held something in front of Hinata.<br/> <br/>She looked and her eyes widened as she took in it's appearance. “I-Is that?” She gasped, the great beast gave a feral smile. “Lamia venom straight from the head of the Lamia herself, guaranteed to be twice as potent as Anko's was.” He acknowledged.<br/> <br/>She snatched at it but he just raised it up out of her reach. “Control yourself… we can’t make a scene here.” He teased.<br/> <br/>She paused again and blushed, realizing she was acting like a child trying to get her favorite toy from the top shelf.<br/> <br/>“Shut up!” She said loudly, and maybe a bit petulantly, and he chuckled and handed her the bottle filled with the yellow venom. Already, erotic thoughts were probing her mind. She was going to enjoy this… in the future, that is.<br/> <br/>Behind them Anko rubbed her belly she looked at Naruto fondly, <em>‘He’s really unique… with his sperm I should have a nice clutch and even if I don’t it was… strangely enough, a pleasure to know him.’</em> She slithered away, heading back to the den to see if she would lay a clutch, a clutch with an Raja Naga in it.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>-Hunter’s Outpost Silver Shields base-</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Hinata walked into the smithy and she looked at Tenten, “Hey did he finish that item I wanted?”<br/> <br/>Tenten looked at her and then Naruto who lumbered in behind her.<br/> <br/>“Yeah he did, I’ll go get him.” And the small weapons smith walked into the back.<br/> <br/>“Oh boy,” Hinata sighed, before she turned to look at him. “Uh listen, our armor smith is kinda… uh… <em>different</em> from most folks, so don’t be offended by what he does he’s just… different okay!” The fox cocked his head, and suddenly from above a giant of a man fell, performing a spinning pirouette before he landed,<br/> <br/>Naruto blinked; the man was enormous, at least 6 feet tall, and he wore only a pair of black leather pants, his bare chest rippling with glistening and somewhat blackened muscles. His arms were enormous and muscular, and his face was rather… blockish, with only a blonde mustache that somehow covered his mouth and a single curl of blonde hair atop his head.<br/> <br/>“Ah Hinata, it is good to see you again!” The man shouted as he grabbed Hinata’s hand and gripped it tightly. Naruto heard a few bones crack and he growled protectively on instinct.<br/> <br/>“Hmm!? What is this monstrosity!?” And the man was in a fighting stance.<br/> <br/>“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Hinata ran in between the two. “I’m fine Naruto, I’m fine, really!” She held up her hand and wiggled the fingers in question to prove they weren't broken. Seeing this, he stopped growling and sat on his haunch.<br/> <br/>“This is Naruto!? Alack! Alay! I have been forced to make armor for a monster!?” As the man talk he began to contort and move his body in utterly bizarre and silly poses. “I’ve been tricked, my glorious craftsmanship wasted on a wild beast! Oh what misery, but I, Alex Louis Armstrong, am still proud of my handiwork! A veritable masterpiece in my illustrious career!” And he suddenly flexed, his chest muscles bumping up and down.<br/> <br/>There was silence as Hinata and Tenten face palmed while Naruto sat there his face utter disbelief.<br/> <br/>“And now for my masterpiece I present to you! The Dragonium Braces, Spiritus Connexe!” He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two metallic braces.<br/> <br/>Naruto looked them over; they were colored yellow, and they had a segmented type of design, kind of like a millipedes’ shell. They were large, large enough to fit on Naruto’s wrist and upper arm. He reached for one and grabbed it, it was rather weighty but he could deal with it. Case in point his previously heavy collar, which he couldn’t feel anymore practically. He saw there was a strap and a metallic brace, he opened those and then slid it on, the brace covering his wrist and upper arm like he thought, and then he cinched it closed. He did the same with the other, and when both were in place he flexed his hands and arm, twirling them in every position he felt he would need. The segmented body allowed it to turn from side to side, and flawlessly kept up with his movements.<br/> <br/>“Mmm I must admit they look good on you, try not to slam them together, as that could very well shatter them.” The muscleman said, “Now then, another thing since Miss Hinata mentioned that you grow, there’s a spell which allow the gauntlet’s to grow with you. Also, it’s segmented form allows you to upgrade it with tools if you can use any.” Naruto nodded, then he turned to Armstrong.<br/> <br/>“You’re a bit eccentric, but this is a good piece, I commend your skill.”<br/> <br/>Armstrong leaped into the air. “I-It can speak!?” He shouted in alarm and surprise.<br/> <br/>It was then that Naruto realized that, despite all his shouting, he had seen no indication of a mouth on the man, the only thing was that bizarre mustache moving when he spoke.<br/> <br/>“How are <em>you</em> speaking?” Naruto asked right back, drawing another synchronized face palm from Tenten and Hinata.<br/> <br/>“Oh not this again!” Tenten moaned, “You two got your crap, now get the fuck out of our forge. We got work to do, and Armbar!” She snarled, turning to face the sparkling man. “Get back to your forge!” She shouted.<br/> <br/>“It is Armstrong! Miss Tenten, but you are right I have work to do!” And the man did a spinning jump, disappearing into the orange light while Hinata and Naruto walked out.<br/> <br/>“Geez, what troublemakers.” Tenten said, fingers on the bridge of her nose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Misunderstandings Galore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto has a misunderstanding with a hunter that leads into quite a fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata sat on her bed her, arms folded angrily over her chest while Naruto absently cleaned himself. Standing opposite of her was Sakura, currently in her human disguise, who looked just as angry as Hinata. Standing next to Sakura was Orvus who was well aware of the killing intent still building in the room. He cleared his throat, “As I have said before, Miss Sakura’s room has yet to be built so the Council has decided to put her with you until it’s done.” <br/> <br/>Hinata’s gaze turned to him and a bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck. “<em>Why Me</em>?” She said, each word with enough venom to kill a bull with.<br/> <br/>“Because she is your responsibility, the only reason why she’s allowed to walk about without chains is due to the fact that you have supported her coming in <em>and</em> you already are a candidate for the Monster/Hunter Cooperation Program. Which I’ll remind you has been seeing very successful and profitable results thanks to you.” The older Hunter stated.<br/> <br/>Hinata groaned. “Ugghhhhhhh...” She raised her head leaning backward “You do realize that I only got one fucking bed right? And that Naruto is here as well?” <br/> <br/>“Yes I am…” He said plainly.<br/> <br/>She groaned even more then she sat straight up. “Fine, but you better get her new place built fast because if you don’t I’m going take it out on you! And don’t think that I won’t do it because you know full fucking well that I will!” <br/> <br/>Her guild leader swallowed well aware that this particular huntress cared very little about rank and file. “Y-Yes ma’am,” He said nervously before he gathered himself, clearing his throat and walking away. <br/> <br/>Hinata returned to glaring at Sakura. “I hope you take showers.” She snapped.<br/> <br/>Sakura blew a lock of hair. “Same goes for you.” She hissed.<br/> <br/>“What does that have to do with anything?” Naruto asked.<br/> <br/>“Nothing!” They both said, their tones dripping with honey, but their glare intensified afterward.<br/> <br/>Naruto used his rear foot to scratch his ear. “Well play nice you two, I’m going to sleep,” He said before he opened his mouth in a wide yawn, sharp teeth sparkling. He closed his mouth and made a small circle, resting his head on his hands. Within seconds he was snoring. <br/> <br/>Hinata turned to face Sakura then she sighed. "Listen... I think we got off on the wrong foot, Naruto had told me how, at the time, he wasn't in control of his actions, and that you happened to be in heat... so I'm willing to overlook that moment you had with him..." <br/> <br/>The Oni girl just rolled her eyes though. "Tch... Typical human..." She spat with disgust.<br/> <br/>"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata snapped right back.<br/> <br/>The pink haired girl raised her hands as if in bemusement. "You think because you got to fuck him first that you have full rights to him? You haven't even been marked as his alpha..."<br/> <br/>Hinata just blinked, not exactly sure what Sakura meant at first. <br/> <br/>"When male monsters mate, it varies and depends, but when female monsters mate for the first time, they show devotion to their first... I was a virgin when he fucked me, and since you weren't marked as his Alpha mate, that means I have just as much right to him as you do..." <br/> <br/>The huntress began to bristle in anger. "What are you talking about? He and I are in love..." She began.<br/> <br/>"You would think that is all that's involved. Let me let you in on something, fat tits... when a monster's race is near extinction, it will mate with anyone and anything instinctively, and will have as many mates required to repopulate... That is pretty much why he can't control himself! You seen another monster like Naruto around? Only the marked Alpha female has the right to sate that instinct and restrain him... and as long as that spot is open to anyone, I'm going to be vying for it... I'm going to bring nothing but pleasure and happiness to him, and he will make me his Alpha..."<br/> <br/>"You..." The Hyuuga was now tensing her muscles, anger filling her at the sheer indignation. <br/> <br/>The monster in front of her just gave a mocking smile. "But how about this... you kiss up to me now, and I might consider letting you have sloppy seconds..." <br/> <br/>The human fumed for a second before she shook her head, laughing. She approached Sakura until they were inches apart. "I think you're mistaken..." And she grabbed one of her huge breasts, hefting it up to Sakura’s own. "Because if anyone can bring pleasure and happiness to him... I think I'm more qualified..." <br/> <br/>The oni’s human face blushed crimson. "Grr... Get that fat udder out of my face..." She snarled<br/> <br/>"Make me you flat chested bimbo..." Was the snarky reply.<br/> <br/>They were about to fight when Naruto gave a loud yawn. “Haaaaaaaaa! What are you two doing?” He asked, looking at them his eyes narrowed with a slight hint of frustration. <br/> <br/>The two just smiled and put their arms around each other’s shoulders. "Nothing! Not at all!" The pink haired one said.<br/> <br/>"Just the two of us bonding!" The blue haired one confirmed. <br/> <br/>He looked from one to the other then he yawned again. “Well get some sleep, I’m bushed and if you two wake me up again I’ll throw you both out!” He grumbled.<br/> <br/>“You can’t do that!” Hinata said aggressively.<br/> <br/>“Watch me!” He growled back and he rested his head down, muttering darkly about women and shouting over about stupid things. <br/> <br/>The two women promptly pushed each other off and glared at the other. Then the Huntress climbed on the bed and laid on it, her back to her rival. Sakura closed the door, and was soon on as well. She removed her clothes and tossed them onto the floor. She then stretched her body morphing back to it’s original form.<br/> <br/>“Ahhh much better...” She said under her breath and laid down as well, nearly bouncing her neighbor up into the air. The Huntress turned around angrily but the Oni girl whistled, which caused Naruto to growl slightly. She stopped whistling promptly then within a few minutes she was asleep, breathing gently.<br/> <br/>Hinata wasn’t ready for bed though, her mind was drifting to two days earlier when she had went to meet Shino the local alchemist and local doctor for the Guild.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>-2 Days earlier-</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p><em>Hinata walked in the door of a modest building without care. Above the door was a large sign with a bottle that bore two symbols on it, one of a snake devouring itself and a medical cross. The snake was the legendary Ouroboros, the usual sign of an alchemist’s workshop, while the cross indicated a doctor. </em><br/> <br/><em>“So he’s a doctor and an alchemist?” Naruto asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Yep, and one of the best from what I’ve dealt with. Man knows a lot, almost too much even.” She said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“And why are we here exactly?” Sakura asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“I decided to get a check up, and since you two are here might as well have you checked too.” The great fox stopped walking.</em><br/> <br/><em>“I’d rather not.” He said plainly.</em><br/> <br/><em>The two paused and turned to him. </em><br/> <br/><em>“Why not?” The Oni asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Just… not fond of doctors?” He replied, looking away.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Huh?” Was the only response from the two.</em><br/> <br/><em>“It’s… nothing.” He finally said as he followed them, though he switched to his more feral face to hide his apprehension. They walked in the rather large door, and came to a simple room big enough to fit at least 20 people inside, across was a desk where a man was sitting. He wore a light green robe with a hood and a high collar that covered his face, the only sign of which was his eyes, which were hidden behind spectacles that he pushed up with his ring finger delicately.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Hinata Hyuuga, what do I owe the pleasure for your visit today?” His voice was rather bland, devoid of any real emotion.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Hey Shino need a checkup, these two as well.” </em><br/> <br/><em>The man turned his head ever so slightly. “So this is the Infamous Naruto, and this must be the Oni girl Sakura that you just recently recruited.” </em><br/> <br/><em>The two monsters blinked. “Infamous?” The fox asked sounding somewhat nervous.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Recently recruited.” </em><br/> <br/><em>He pushed his glasses up again. “Indeed. Naruto you have cemented yourself amongst the Guild as powerful, vicious, and of great stature. Many find it hard to believe that you follow Hinata, yet I do not share their doubts. Hinata is powerful and she will become more so as the months and years pass.” He turned to Hinata slightly, “The potion she consumed to achieve such strength is one that I have been trying to recreate for the longest of times, yet it’s fused perfectly with her cells and therefore it’s been difficult to separate enough of it for me to retro-create it.” He then turned back to her.</em><br/> <br/><em>“The only question I have is why she values you so much? Even if you are a unique monster she hates your kind with a passion that could burn an entire kingdom to the ground. It is indeed interesting, this value she has of you.” </em><br/> <br/><em>Naruto just blinked while his mate looked embarrassed.</em><br/> <br/><em>“As for the Oni, you have grown quite famous in a short amount of time, being the second monster to be given Hinata’s seal of approval which may not matter to some but it matters enough that the higher ups are questioning their current involvement with this new Monster/Hunter Cooperation Treaty. They’ve hunted your kind since they first formed and that’s been for nearly 50 years now. This act has thrown everything they have known into a great flux, yet if this proves successful it could either mean a time of great glory or a time of great conflict.” He stated.</em><br/> <br/><em>“And what makes you think that?” Sakura asked, now curious. This human's analytical skills were beyond normal.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Humans and monsters coexisting… apparently long ago this was more common place but nobody who lived in those times live today except perhaps a monster.” He turned his head to the orange beast briefly then to Sakura again. “Regardless, the question as to how people view you monsters, as equals or as beasts of burden. You may be monsters but if you are like most living beings you have pride, almost as much as a human, if not more. If people see you as mere pets I doubt your kind would respond well, and then it becomes a new hunt; not to kill, but to submit. Alternatively if people respect you as a society it’s quite possible that a new age where man and monster can walk side by side as equals and create a land where equality can exist, leading to a more truer version of peace than what used to exist. However there is also the possibility that the monsters might use this to launch a sneak attack on human society, which could create a chaotic war that could possibly drive humans and monsters into a hole of distrust that would keep them that way for hundreds of years.” He said all this very rapidly.</em><br/> <br/><em>“I told you, knows too much.” She muttered to Naruto who nodded, frowning slightly as a memory touched his mind.</em><br/> <br/><em>“But that’s another conversation all together.” </em><br/> <br/><em>Sakura blanched. “And what you just did wasn’t?” </em><br/> <br/><em>Shino was about to open his mouth when Hinata gave a growl and he closed it. “First I must examine you all, come with me.”</em><br/> <br/><em>“I’d rather not be examined.” The fox monster said.</em><br/> <br/><em>Shino, who had stood up, looked at the great beast.</em><br/> <br/><em>“There are 2 reasons why Hinata brought you, she told you the first but not the second. The first reason is for the examination true, but it leads up to the second one. Which is to have potion prescribed for you to improve your overall health and combat abilities, this potion is also to fix whatever health problems you have, be they physical, mental, or even, to a certain degree, spiritual.” He explained rapidly, “If you have any problems I would need to check you to give you the proper prescription.” </em><br/> <br/><em>The great fox just shook his head stubbornly. “Don’t care,” he said simply.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Very well, but please consider it next time.” Shino said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“You sure about that?” Hinata asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“If he doesn’t wish to be checked then I won’t force him. It is strictly against not only my Oath as a certified professional, but also my own personal ethics.” The alchemist said, shrugging slightly. He then stepped to the side and tapped a wall, which slid down to reveal a rather large doorway, “This way please.” He said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“But you made me do it no matter what!” She said sounding angry.</em><br/> <br/><em>“True, but that was a different matter entirely. We all have our duties to the Guild, that was mine, and submitting to the exam was yours.” The alchemist said resolutely.</em><br/> <br/><em>The Huntress fumed as she walked in, followed closely by Naruto and Sakura, who was giggling at Hinata’s frustration.</em><br/> <br/><em>Behind the wall was an entirely different place, a massive shop with jars leaned on eight rows, on three walls; the two sides and one in the back. In the jars were an innumerable amount of ingredients, most of which were insects that none of them, not even the more worldly Oni, had ever seen. There were also several giant cauldrons bubbling with multi-colored liquids inside of them. In addition, there were smaller cauldrons too that Shino, as he walked past, gently stirred and looked at them critically before finally nodding and continued walking.</em><br/> <br/><em>Eventually they went down some stairs, leaving the giant cauldrons behind, that went down to a type of room that was about half the size of the other shop, while remaining pretty massive. There were several items here, a chair with leather cushioning, a steel table, various vials, syringes, and even a type of seeing glass. “Hinata if you will strip please.” Shino said as he waved his hand. His robes vanished and were instantly replaced by another one, this one white and far less personal than his previous garments, likely because they were to be thrown out after the exam for sterility reasons. He walked over to a wooden table and opened a drawer, pulling pulled out rubber gloves before turning to her.</em><br/> <br/><em>He held his hands up, and Naruto and Sakura blinked as they noticed a mask on his face for the first time. “As always if I happen to do something that you find either uncomfortable or discomforting let me know and I will stop” He said.</em><br/> <br/><em>Hinata was stripping, humming to herself as she did and even giving her body a slight wiggle in Sakura’s direction, who gave an angry ‘harumph’ .</em><br/> <br/><em>Shino approached her when she fully stripped completely and she turned to him and nodded. “Alright, first I need you raise your arms and then…” As he talked he began to work, he grabbed her breast first, her right one then her left, he cupped them then lifted them up and even bounced them and said, “Hmmm... according to my records your bust has increased in size by approximately three centimeters.” He announced. In response to this discovery, he reached for a clipboard on the steel table and wrote down what he discovered.</em><br/> <br/><em>Naruto was growling, his tails turning and twisting in the air.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Naruto, stop it!” Hinata ordered. She looked at them to see the Oni had her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide. “Don’t worry he’s not doing anything creepy. It’s normal for a medical exam… and Shino has absolutely no sex drive whatsoever. He’s a professional through and through.” </em><br/> <br/><em>Naruto stopped snarling and he lowered himself, but his front claws would occasionally scuff the ground.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Would you please stop that.” Shino idly requested as he turned to continue, “This flooring was very expensive to put in.”</em><br/> <br/><em>The fox gave a snort and lowered his head onto his hands, complying.</em><br/> <br/><em>The doctor resumed. Sakura still had her hands over her mouth, she was embarrassed both by Hinata’s positions as the ‘doctor’ examined her and the Huntress’ jiggling and wiggling assets.</em><br/> <br/><em>“How can you do all that?” She asked, utterly embarrassed and slightly horrified.</em><br/> <br/><em>“It’s weird but it works.” She was standing straight now, while the alchemist pressed and rubbed her butt cheeks.</em><br/> <br/><em>“As with your breasts, your butt has also grown. The growth is more significant, nearly twice as much as your breasts.” He said stoically as he stood up while Hinata turned crimson to write down some notes, “Also, your vagina is inflamed. Have you had intercourse recently?” He asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Yes.” She said instantly.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Hmmm,” He turned back to her and knelt down. Lifting a hand, he pressed a point on each of her hips, causing a sharp intake of breath from her. “I suggest you stop for the time being.” He announced.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Why?” She asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Have you had pains when you are doing movements such as squatting, jumping or even running?” He asked, to which she nodded, “That’s because your hips have developed several very light fractures. Also, there’s light bruising on your waist, you must tell whoever you are having sexual intercourse with to be more gentle. You may not have sex for about a month. That’s how long it will take for this to start healing. Additionally, you will be required to take pills I will be giving you when you prepare to leave once every other day.” He said, “Other than that your health is excellent, and in accordance with your records and the potion within you, once you're healed your hips will be roughly half again as strong as they are now, while your genitalia will be similarly resilient.” He jotted down on his clipboard then took the paper and set it to the side. </em><br/> <br/><em>“Now you, Oni girl.” He said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Do I really have to?” She asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“In order for me to make potion that will bring you to your maximum physical potential, yes.” He said matter-of-factly.</em><br/> <br/><em>“B-but-“ </em><br/> <br/><em>He pushed his glasses up in a way that caused them to shine in the light. “If you are worried about my knowledge of your anatomy then you need not worry, I’ve had some hands on experience with Oni anatomy as well as several other monsters.”</em> H<em>e said stoically.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Uh how, how many is several?” Sakura asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“238 and counting…” Was the short reply.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Shit.” Naruto blurted.</em><br/> <br/><em>“You say that now, it was 188 about a week ago.” Hinata commented dryly. “The man’s obsessed with research.”</em><br/> <br/><em>The alchemist turned to her. “To some yes, I merely am trying to acquire as much knowledge as fast as possible.” He reasoned.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Understandable.” Naruto said and he lowered his head and closed his eyes as Hinata walked to him and scratched his ears. </em><br/> <br/><em>She looked at Sakura who still looked nervous. “Chicken?” She teased, but it had the desired effect.</em><br/> <br/><em>“S-shut up!” Sakura said furiously, and she walked to Shino with hard steps.</em><br/> <br/><em>“I would prefer your natural form.” He said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“R-Really?” He just stared at her then pushed up his glasses so they shone in response. “O-okay then...” She removed her clothes and reverted to her Oni form.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Hmmm rather small compared to most.” He said, causing her to turn red, her brow furrowing. “Now then would you please…” </em><br/> <br/><em>The Oni girl was subjected to his observations, and she had to admit he was rather professional, not lingering anywhere too long unless it was to squeeze a certain muscle and release a ‘Hmmm’. He finally went low and she began to perspire. She even gasped when he pushed a hand onto her skin, “Hmmm… you’ve also had sexual intercourse and are also in heat.” He deduced, getting up and walking over to his clipboard, “It’s fortunate for you that your kind is so hard to impregnate even when in heat.” He said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“W-what do you mean?” Sakura asked slightly worried, slightly hopeful as she shrunk into her disguised form again.</em><br/> <br/><em>“What I mean is that you almost got pregnant.” A loud whining sound emerged from Naruto causing all but Hinata to look at him. She whistled innocently while he visibly flinched away from her, not getting far because she'd wrapped a hand around on of his ears – which was probably the source of the pained sound. </em><br/> <br/><em>“Regardless, it’s very hard to impregnate Oni women even in heat, one of the reasons why is because their passages cause sperm to decay at a faster rate and as such requires multiple mating’s in one go. There’s also some slight inner bruising but other than that you are in good form. I’ll get your potion done in two days.” Shino said writing down everything. “You must take it once every 24 hours and you should be in top physical condition within a few weeks. I apologize, I would give you a more exact number, but how long it takes is something I cannot calculate without several spells, because it is different for everyone. Is this understood?”</em><br/> <br/><em>Sakura nodded as she got her clothes back on. ‘</em>He almost got me pregnant? Wow I guess I should be careful next time. Don’t want to lose the figure yet.’ <em>Then she remembered.“I will need a potion though for my magic, I don’t have a large amount of stored away so something to keep that in uh… peak levels would be helpful.” She said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Ah yes I forgotten you can use Magic. Well all monsters can but some are very limited in it’s usage, very well take this, it should replenish your magic.” He made a small journey over to a nearby cabinet and retrieved a blue vial from it. ”Here you are. This must also be taken in a 24 hour cycle. Do not drink all of it at once, about a quarter at a time with, at minimum, 15 minute intervals between intakes, wait longer if your magic doesn't feel diminished, understand?” She nodded. </em><br/> <br/><em>“Very well, be off then, I’ll have your potion ready in two days.” </em><br/> <br/><em>Thanking him in their own ways, the trio left the building at a sedate pace.</em></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Present time-</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Hinata lay there, then she looked at Naruto. Thanks to him the icy shell that she had created was vanishing. But more than that she missed the sex she had with him. But her health was in jeopardy, to a degree she didn’t mind the pain but she still had a duty: to kill any monster that threatened humanity. <em>‘You say that but so far you befriended a unique fox monster, and a whole village full of Lamia… Sakura doesn’t count.’</em> <br/> <br/>Suddenly she felt something pressing against her arm. She froze as she felt a hand grab her arm and... begin pumping up and down her forearm?<br/> <br/>She looked over to see Sakura was the one doing it, her eyes closed, muttering sleepily. “Mmmm yes Naruto…” <br/> <br/>Hinata flushed, partly angry, partly scared and partly nauseated. <br/> <br/>“That’s all for me isn’t it.” <br/> <br/>Steam erupted from the Huntress’ ears as she realized what Sakura was dreaming about.<br/> <br/><em>‘I can’t believe it, she’s actually dreaming of Naruto’s dick!? Not that I blame her it’s rather fabulous.’</em> She giggled slightly but froze when the Oni pulled her close and licked her shoulder.<br/> <br/>“Oh hell no!” She growled silently before she reached for her captor’s arm and tried to push her off, but Sakura clung even tighter.<br/> <br/>“God it’s like a muscle of it’s own!” Sakura gushed in a slur.<br/> <br/>The Huntress felt an angry tick appear on her temple.<br/> <br/>“A muscle huh?” She growled and she swung a fist at Sakura’s cheek it collided hard and woke the Oni girl.<br/> <br/>“Ow what the fu- you!” she said this very loud, “Hit me huh?” Hinata sat up glaring.<br/> <br/>“You’re the one slobbering over me I should-“ she began but a growl cut her off and they both turned to see one large glowing red eye glaring at them.<br/> <br/>“I know you two aren’t arguing when it’s 1:58 in the morning right?” he growled and the floor even vibrated.<br/> <br/>“N-No.” they both said meekly.<br/> <br/>“Wait a minute how do you know it’s-“<br/> <br/>“Go. To. Sleep. Now.” He growled, Sakura put her head back down quickly, and Hinata did too. After several seconds his gentle breathing hit the air. Hinata sighed then she got up and grabbing her pillow she went to Naruto tapped his nose. He sighed and opened one eye ready to snarl but stopped when he saw the pillow he grumbled then adjusted himself so that she could nestle in his fur. She kissed his nose affectionately and nestled in.<br/> <br/>“Good night,” She said and she laid in his fur. He raised his head to look at her then laid it down again.<br/> <br/>Part of the reason why the monster was so irritable was that he was more or less going cold turkey as far as sex went. He didn’t wish to hurt his mates; he loved them both though if he was asked he would say he loved Hinata more. Regardless, the desire to breed was becoming a stronger desire with each passing day he spent with Hinata and Sakura. It was more than likely that he was in heat himself the only thing he didn’t know was how long it would last. He didn’t want to think about it, as it brought memories he didn’t want to remember. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the ground placing his hands over his head. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Next Morning-</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Hinata woke up to find herself on her bed, Sakura was gone, but Naruto was still where he was curled into a ball his body a mass of fur save the strange markings indicating his arms and legs. She yawned then slid off her bed and walked to the mirror that was in her room. She looked into it and saw… a different person from what she knew years ago. She was changed, as she reminded herself many, many times before. Killing changed her, she wondered if it did to everybody. She remembered Orvus’ story of when he was in the old wars, his hands stained with the blood of over 1,000 soldiers, oddly enough he attained that blood through the belief of defense it was one reason why his guild group was named the Silver Shields. Despite this name though, a lot of the members were more aggressive than passive aggressive. She went to the washroom to freshen up.<br/> <br/>Naruto could hear the faint chirping of birds, and he raised his head blinking blearily, he yawned widely and getting out of his ball he scratched his ears with rear legs. He then began to lick himself clean, he did this for several minutes when he finished he sat on his haunches. He heard the door open and turned to see Sakura walking in she had a huge tray loaded with food. “Hey!” She said warmly, “I got this stuff from the mess hall.” He lowered his ears.<br/><br/>“You sure you were allowed to do that?” He asked.<br/> <br/>“No one stopped me.” She said grabbing a chicken leg and putting the whole thing minus the end of the bone she sucked and then popped it out to show the clean bone and tossed it into the trash bin and pulled out a rack of lamb. “Want some?” she teased, he licked his lips she threw it and he snapped it up and began to crunch on it. She watched as he ate it all skin and bone. “Quite the jaws,” She said he licked his lips and swallowed.<br/> <br/>“Sorry,” he said.<br/> <br/>“No, no it’s not a problem it’s a compliment.” She walked to him, “You know it signifies that once something catches your eyes you won’t let it go. That’s something a monster needs to have…” She pushed against his side the smell of meat coming from the tray in her hands. He salivated slightly, “A firm grip to make sure that he’s able to keep his mates in order.” She said and she was leaning in, suddenly there was a ‘fwing’ and Naruto’s hand shot up to catch a throwing knife. Standing there with a towel covering her front was Hinata looking livid.<br/> <br/>“Here I am getting ready to freshen up and suddenly I smell meat, then I come out and see you two getting friendly again huh?” the fox’s ears flattened against his head.<br/> <br/>“I’m just eating,” he defended; he snapped up a rib and began to eat it.<br/> <br/>“Uh huh, and you?” She asked Sakura.<br/> <br/>“I’m just asserting myself as his alpha.” Another knife flew and this time the oni raised a steak piece to block it. “Fine, fine I’ll find somewhere else to eat.” And she walked out using the knife to eat the steak and throwing another hunk of meat at him which he snapped up. She went out with a little ‘Hmph!’ and closed the door. Naruto ate crushing the bones with ease, and licking his lips as he did.<br/> <br/>“You could’ve at least resisted her a bit,” Hinata huffed before going back to take her bath. He licked his lips then dug a hand into his teeth to dig out the bits of bone that lodged in there. He then sat there but he heard the chirping birds and shuffled to the window to look out. He saw birds nesting in a tree singing and twittering. He watched them his human face watching them the songs they sung ringing in his ears but he shook his head before they lead him backward. “You ok?” he turned is head to see her toweling her hair her large breasts displayed.<br/> <br/>“Yeah,” he said, then he cocked his head and raised it his ears twitching.<br/> <br/>“What is it?” she asked.<br/> <br/>“Your people are excited about… something… something to do with someone being back.” He said she scratched her head.<br/> <br/>“Might as well check it out remember to get your braces on,” she said and went to get dressed while Naruto reached for the braces that he had stored near the bed, within a minute the two were ready. “Alright let’s go,” and the two were off.<br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Front Gates of the Silver Shield Guild Base-</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Naruto and Hinata walked to see lot’s of people crowding around a person, “So what’s the big deal,” they looked to see Sakura standing there a large platter filled with meat in one hand and a buffalo leg in the other. “Mmmm tasty,” She said.<br/> <br/>“Depends hey Naruto can you give me a boost?” He nodded and lowered his head then raised it up she looked and gasped. “Oh my god it’s Itachi! And… Sasuke… lovely…” Hinata said.<br/> <br/>“And that’s…?” Sakura said.<br/> <br/>“He’s one of the greatest hunter’s to ever exist, he’s well known for being able to use magic along with his master swordsmanship. He rose to fame when he defeated the legendary monster…” and she continued, Naruto lowered his head. He was used to her cold exterior though it was melting slowly but surely, however to see her genuinely excited about a person and to be so energetic about it… it was nice to see her so happy, even if he wasn’t the source. “And it doesn’t hurt to add that he also helped me out when I first started being a hunter… He taught me a lot.” The fox looked at the two humans.<br/> <br/>“I’m assuming he’s the taller one?” Hinata gave an ‘uh-huh’ as she jumped off, he looked again. The human was tall and had a slightly regal look about him. “He looks impressive.” And he closed in but made sure to stay in the back not wanting to get to close just in case the other’s considered him intruding on them. He saw that the taller one was dressed with a type of leather battle suit, a red scarf around his neck, he also wore what looked like cotton gloves but one could see mystical markings along it. As for the leggings they were also leather and had many throwing knives on the legs.<br/> <br/>“So what about the other one?” Sakura asked taking a huge bite of a steak.<br/> <br/>“it’s Sasuke who cares?” She said coldly.<br/> <br/>“Annnnnnnnd?” it was obvious that the oni was not gonna let it go.<br/> <br/>“And he has an Etherialum blade, is able to use thunder magic, is Itachi’s brother, and is also a total snob. The. End.” She said her voice dripping with venom. Naruto looked at the brother and was somewhat confused. His body was covered with elegant silk that hid his hands, and he had a rope tied around his waist, and wore large silk bottoms, and Naruto could see the hilt of a sword on his waist.<br/> <br/>“Hate much?” Sakura said only for Hinata to grab a chicken leg and swung it at her face, the one responded by opening her mouth and biting on it. “Fanks!” she said her mouth stuffed with chicken.<br/> <br/>“Argh you are utterly impossible I’m gonna-“ and she began to shout Naruto sighed and reached with his hands to push them apart, her shouting however began drawing the attention of everybody. Saskue and Itachi looked, the taller man recognizing the voice.<br/> <br/>“Doing it again huh?” he said to his brother the younger sibling though looked at the source of the sound. He froze and reached for the blade at his waist and suddenly he was gone and in the air.<br/> <br/>“Back foul beast!” he shouted and he drew the hilt however nothing appeared. Then Naruto remembered.<br/> <br/>“Crap he’s got the phantom metal,” and he jumped back just in time as Sasuke swung. Sakura looked confused but her confusion faded when the area that the hunter had slashed suddenly erupted into a shower of rocks.<br/> <br/>“W-What the hell!?” She shouted.<br/> <br/>“Relax madam,” Sasuke said.<br/> <br/>“Oh you arro-“ Hinata started.<br/> <br/>“Always ungrateful,” the young swordsman said, and he held up his hand and began to chant as he did symbols appeared on his arm, electricity began to crackle around his fingers and he threw it forward a bolt of lightning appearing and flying toward the fox who raised his arm. The bolt hit the braces and bounced into the ground. “Clever beast! Hyahhh!” and he charged moving with rapid speed.<br/> <br/>“Fast,” Naruto muttered and he raised his arms to block the invisible blade.<br/> <br/>“Ok someone tell me what’s that sword he’s holding?” Sakura asked.<br/> <br/>“It’s made of Etherialum a unique type of ore that when forged becomes utterly invisible, and virtually indestructible.” Said a calm voice she jumped to see Itachi standing there.<br/> <br/><em>‘The hell he got so close and I didn’t notice!?’</em> the pinkette was impressed. “So what can break it? All these metals have a weakness.” The tall human smiled.<br/> <br/>“Light magic, it render’s it’s invisibility useless and makes the blade physically appear in which it loses it’s hardness and is as hard as cracked glass.” He said, “but Light magic is a rare and hidden art I know very few spells. Powerful but very draining,” Itachi said, “now Hinata can you please tell me what’s going on?” he asked.<br/> <br/>Naruto gritted his teeth as he parried each blow successfully but it was getting harder. He had to admit this Sasuke was fast and strong and used his clothes as a weapon often to distract him. It was getting harder to defend and with each blow he was getting more and more annoyed. “Argh leave me alone! I didn’t do anything!” he shouted, trying to see if talking would work.<br/> <br/>“I think not, you were trying to attack those back there! Don’t deny it! You’re a monster your kind is only capable of one thing! Destruction! Mark my words that I’ll be the one to bring YOU destruction!” and he suddenly thrust his hand forward and shot a bolt of lightning that hit Naruto in the face briefly shocking him his fur stood up and his limbs jittered. He growled and his face shifted, from human to fox and the electricity died. Sasuke though ran jumped and held his sword high to plunge into his prey’s neck. Suddenly he was smacked out of the air by a tail and was sent crashing into a wall.<br/> <br/>“You’re really pissing me off you fucking snob!” The fox growled and he began to advance on where he sent the small human flying. Only to dodge as he saw the sword cut through the dust. He growled and jumped, to see Sasuke leap out and flip behind him. Naruto smashed into the wall and it crumbled around him. He turned though his tails sending the rocks falling anywhere but on him. The young hunter twirled his blade and then pressed the hilt onto his other hand. The hilt glowed then the electricity began to run along the blade which crackled and sparked one could almost see the blade. The two glared at each other hatred burning in their eyes.<br/> <br/>“Time to die… foul creature!” and he charged, the fox charged as well and the two collided, their weapons meeting each other! Naruto growled as he felt the electricity run through him and he spun to the side and stuck out his rear leg kicking Sasuke through the door into the main hall. The hunter grunted as he bounced once of the ground and flew through the desk and into the wall behind the receptionist who screamed and ran. The black haired boy shook his head looking up to see the orange beast charging at him. He held up his crackling sword and stabbed it into the ground electricity sparking and jumping at the beast who jumped to avoid it.<br/> <br/>“Ha gotcha!” Sasuke held up his hand again and fire several bolts of lightning one after the other. Naruto raised his braces blocking the attack only to grunt as he felt the electric blade sink into his gut. He grunted and growled his tails going to wrap around the hunter only to find thin air. He lowered his arms to see that the hunter had thrown the blade!<br/> <br/><em>‘Well he lost that weapon!’</em> only to be corrected as the blade suddenly jittered then flew out and into Sasuke’s hand. <em>‘Hmph using the electricity as a magnet… cheeky little bastard!’</em> and he slammed into the ground hard. He raised his head weakly, the lowered it again, the cocky hunter smirked and raised his blade walking forward. He stood in front of Naruto raised the sword with both hands and brought it down only for it to clang off as the arm bracers blocked the attack and a back hand sent him flying through the wall and into the garden in the middle. Hunters shouted and ran as Sasuke flew yet again and slammed into a small water fountain that hit the sword and shocked the hunter who screamed then he clenched his fist and the lightning vanished.<br/> <br/>Panting and wincing he stood up to see the monster walking forward growling a small amount of blood leaking from the corner of his lips. They glared at each other with pure hatred and charged again they were inches from each other when suddenly two large shields appeared from above, stopped then pushed them back. Hinata appeared from above with Itachi, she ran to Naruto while he ran to Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around his head and neck. “Shhhh… hey, hey! Calm down!” He growled but her scent and words struck him and his anger ebbed, “Shhhhh it’s ok…” She said quietly. He growled then lowered his head closing his eyes<br/> <br/>“Brother why did you stop me!? I was-Ack!” Itachi flicked his brother on the forehead, “W-What was that for!?” He shouted.<br/> <br/>“That was for being reckless, impulsive, and stupid. You should’ve asked what was happening before attacking. Hinata explained to me what has happened; a lot has changed within the months that we were away on our mission.” And Itachi began to explain everything when he finished Sasuke’s jaw dropped.<br/> <br/>“WHAT THE FUCK!?”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Orvus’ Office-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you two!? Not only did you create a scene you caused damage to the main facility!? Un.fucking.believable.” Orvus was glaring at Sasuke who was being healed by his brother’s magic, and Naruto who was glaring at the wall while Hinata scratched his ears. It was rare for Orvus to be angry, and if he was angry then nobody could trump him not even Hinata if she was angry. “You little gits are lucky I made sure this incident was not reported back to the higher ups! This could’ve been a huge backstep for the monster hunter alliance program!” he snarled.<br/> <br/>“To be fair Orvus Sasuke was the one who atta-“ Hinata began but shut her mouth when he glared at her.<br/> <br/>“You’re… pet… has a control collar on him why didn’t you use it sooner!? It could’ve stopped this mess a lot earlier!” she stiffened.<br/> <br/>“And have this snob wonder kill him!? I don’t think so! I’m not losing him because of admiral asshole over there!” She shouted Sasuke gave her a scathing glare.<br/> <br/>“Watch your tone young lady, I can just as easily have your pet executed for this, you have no idea how much slack I’m cutting with you right now so don’t push your luck.” Orvus said coldly, the huntress backed down.<br/> <br/>“Orvus if I may speak?” Itachi asked, the leader nodded, “This was indeed mainly Sasuke’s fault and partially mine, I should’ve stopped the fight sooner and asked questions later. However I decided to do the opposite. I’ll take any punishment you have for either of these 3.” Orvus stood there then he sat down and sighed rubbing his forehead with thumb and forefinger.<br/> <br/>“Itachi, it doesn’t matter this… project we have is already on shaky ground, we’ve started making some serious progress thanks to Hinata and a few other hunters and huntress’ from other guilds. For example the Erza of Guild Crimson has made great strides with her partner, a Harpy.” Sasuke gave a snort of derision. “You may not like it Sasuke but this project is the step we should be making to ensure a possibly better future.”<br/> <br/>“The only future for human beings is one without monsters in it.” He muttered, “I’m outta here,” He said and he stood up winced and then walked out the office.<br/> <br/>“I apologize,” Itachi said, “He’s still… bitter about what happened to our parents.” He bowed, “I’ll make sure he doesn’t cause any more trouble, good day Orvus, Hinata.” he turned to Naruto and nodded, “Naruto.” The fox raised one ear slightly, he smiled and left.<br/> <br/>“He’s really one of a kind,” Orvus said.<br/> <br/>“Hmmm I know someone who’s a close second.” Hinata said and patted Naruto’s head meaningfully. “Can we go?” She asked.<br/> <br/>“No not yet… I have a job for you three.” Orvus said reaching for his desk drawer and puling it out.<br/> <br/>“Three?” Hinata asked.<br/> <br/>“You’re taking Sakura with you,” He said, the dark haired woman scowled.<br/> <br/>“Do I have to?” She groaned.<br/> <br/>“Yes, you do… consider that part of your punishment.” He said with a dark grin, but it was quickly wiped off his face. “Anyways we need you to head to Mῠzu Village, there’s been very strange reports there.” He said.<br/> <br/>“What kind of reports?” She asked, and Naruto was looking at him now his scowl gone and his face attentive.<br/> <br/>“Well it’s kinda similar to the lamia job however instead of men vanishing, they are at home but their bodies are covered in sweat and they look… utterly drained of vitality.” He said, “We think it may involve a creature that drains the life energy from it’s victims.” He informed.<br/> <br/>“Ok so why us?” She asked.<br/> <br/>“Well that’s easy, it’s your punishment!” he said cheerfully, they glowered at him.<br/> <br/>“Whoop-de-fucking-doo…” she said finally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Succubus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto, Hinata and Sakura are summoned to a village under the circumstance that men are being sexually in their sleep. The Culprit is something long thought routed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto walked toward the gate, on his back was Hinata and Sakura swayed lightly as neither had a saddle to keep them in place and were at the mercy of his back muscles - the Oni using her human disguise. The blue haired Huntress had to admit she was glad she had taken Naruto’s suggestion to ride him. Not only did it help conserve her energy but she was close enough to smell his scent and it relaxed her, she had even fallen asleep a few times, there was something relaxing in the way his muscles moved. He twitched his ear and stopped moving, which was Hinata's queue to jump off.<br/> <br/>Both of them waited a beat, only for a loud snore to be heard. Naruto’s tail reached around and whacked the Oni in the head. “GYAH!” She cried out and she fell off his back landing comically on her head. “OW! What the hell!?” She growled. <br/> <br/>The human turned her head slightly, “We’re here!” Hinata chimed, “Come on, shape up. We need to make a good presentation.” <br/> <br/>The disguised Oni growled at her rival and straightened her clothes and hair. Naruto rolled his large eyes and gestured with his head. Hinata nodded, understanding, before she over went to the gate and, after a quick look around, saw a piece of wood that was shaped like a door. With a loud series of bangs she knocked on the gate. <br/> <br/>Near the top of the door a small square hole appeared, a face barely visible through the slat. “What’s your business?” Came the gruff question. <br/> <br/>The huntress looked at the hole, “I’m a Huntress dispatched to deal with your monster problem... if it is a monster problem.” Hinata proclaimed. <br/> <br/>The hole closed and she stepped back as she heard grinding metal. She stepped back further as the gate began to open up.  Once it was open just enough, an arm poked out and frantically beckoned them in. The three followed the wordless request and hurried inside, the guards alert as Naruto walked past them, but they didn't outright pull their weapons. <br/> <br/>Naruto, meanwhile, was more focused on tilting his head around and sniffing the air and ground. He could smell humans yet there was another scent that was… strange. It was familiar, yet unfamiliar. His ears perked when he heard footsteps and he turned to see a woman walking forward. She wore rather elegant looking clothes with gold embroidery on the arms, waist and legs. She was thin and her face spoke of entering her mid 40’s, her graying hair was tied into a bun, only enhancing the image. She was also surrounded by three men who were carrying spears and wearing light metal armor and leather faulds. <br/> <br/>Hinata looked at the woman and using her past experience made a deduction, “I take it you’re the mayor?” She asked. <br/> <br/>The woman shrugged, “Well I’m his wife, to be honest.” She confirmed. <br/> <br/>The disguised Oni frowned, “So why isn’t your hubby here?” Sakura said, putting her hands behind her head and leaning back slightly. <br/> <br/>The Mayor’s wife looked at Sakura. “Well it’s part of the reason why we called you… Is that beast… tame?” She asked, pointing to Naruto, who was scratching his head with his rear foot. <br/> <br/>He looked at the mayor’s wife with his large blue eyes, his gaze causing her to swallow nervously. Hinata stepped forward, “Tame isn't... quite the word I'd use, but if you're asking if he’ll harm any civilians then the answer is no. He’s an asset to us Hunters, and my official partner on quests such as this, so if you want my help you have to deal with him being here.” she said almost coldly. <br/> <br/>The mayor’s wife swallowed again, turning her gaze to the beautiful Huntress before nodding, accepting the situation for what it was. “He may come as well.” She said firmly to everyone around her. <br/> <br/>Naruto flicked his ear approvingly and he raised his body and head to look around. As he did the mayor’s wife spoke, “Come this way please I would prefer to speak this in private.” She said, turning around to lead them back to her home, the three following dutifully behind her. <br/> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> -Mayor’s House- </strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> <br/>The Mayor’s house was a simple brick building with a sign labeling it, “Mayor Grenver’s Residence”. Naruto sat outside next to the kitchen window where Hinata and Sakura were getting filled in. He would have been allowed entrance, but he was simply too large to fit. “It started roughly 4 days ago, the men had been very… tired for some reason and in the morning men would find themselves sweating and well… having… ejaculated, while they slept. Many believed that they were sleeping with another women in the middle of the night. At first that’s what we thought was happening until <em>all</em> of the men suddenly were affected. A few cases of infidelity aren't uncommon in a village of this size, these sort of marital spats happen, but every single man in the entire village? It was clear at that point something was wrong. We think we might have some kind of monster… copulating with our men.” She said. <br/> <br/>Hinata’s mind instantly rifled through her knowledge of monster’s “Well it’s not like monsters don’t do that, but it’s usually males… which could mean we’re dealing with Harpies or more likely Lamias. Have there been any feathers or scales around the men?” The Huntress asked. <br/> <br/>The older woman shook her head, “No… we haven’t seen any, I’ll have the villagers check to make sure.” The wife of the mayor said, pointing to one of her aides to spread the word. <br/> <br/>Naruto eventually laid his head on his hands and closed his eyes, his ears rotating. He knew his mate could deal with things via dialogue so he decided to put his own talents to work. <em>‘How ironic that we just came from a mission where men were being kidnapped by Lamia in heat,’</em> He thought, <em>‘However something about this doesn’t sit right. I know the smell of Lamia and that’s nowhere to be found. A harpy though… never smelled one before…’</em> he raised his head opening his eyes. “It’s not Lamia,” he said, “So Harpy is the most likely choice.” He added. <br/> <br/>His mate nodded “Alright then,” Hinata said. <br/> <br/>This caused the residents to stiffen at that, “You listen to that… thing?” The wife said. <br/> <br/>Hinata didn’t appreciate what the woman was saying, and made sure to voice that fact, “Indeed I do, is that a problem? Because if so then we can just leave and-“ She began and stood up. <br/> <br/>But the older woman raised her hands in apology, “N-No!” The elderly woman said hurriedly, “I apologize it’s just… would you really trust a monster?” She asked. <br/> <br/>Hinata sat back down and pointed at Naruto, “I trust him more than most humans, he's my partner, if I can trust him to watch my back, I can trust him to use his sense to detect what I can't and accurately report it.” She said firmly “He has the ability to smell a monster and once he has he can recognize it’s scent anytime, anywhere.”  Hinat informed, “So if he say’s it’s not a Lamia then it’s not a Lamia our most recent involved Lamias so I think his opinion is worth great praise is it not?” she demanded, daring the woman to argue otherwise. <br/> <br/>However the mayor’s wife was not a fool… at least not totally, “Again, I apologize his advice is more than welcome,” The woman said, bowing her head, “Do what you will you will have the help of the village guards if you require it.” She allowed. <br/> <br/>Sakura and Hinata nodded before standing up and heading outside. “Harpy huh? You’ve dealt with one?” the Oni asked. <br/> <br/>Hinata shook her head in honesty, “Not really. I know some basic stuff, they have a unique… form of speaking, they are mainly an all-female race and they aren’t the brightest even by monster standards.” The Huntress listed. <br/> <br/>Sakura absorbed the information, “So do you know how to lure one?” The Oni asked as they stopped to stand next to Naruto, who got up and shook himself. Dust and fur flying off him slightly. <br/> <br/>The pale eyed girl thought about it then shrugged, “Hmmmm... honestly I’m not sure what to do.” The Huntress admitted. “We could interview some of the men, inspect their bedrooms, or even just wait until nightfall and stake out one of their houses.” She finished by looking at Naruto, curious if he had any ideas to add to her list. <br/> <br/>He scratched his head, “Unfortunately I haven’t much experience with harpies myself, if it’s in heat then the best way to lure it out would be to use a male, preferably a young one.” He offered, he looked around and then his two tails raised and pointed, Hinata looked in one direction and Sakura the other. “Those two would do,” He said one young man had brown spiked hair, and the other had pale blue hair that hung down to his shoulders. “Take your pick.” He said and he walked away sniffing for a scent. <br/> <br/>Hinata and Sakura turned to each other then they both held up their fists. “Jan… ken… BOOM!” They shouted, shaking their hand with each syllable and holding it still on ‘BOOM’ Hinata’s hand was a fist still while Sakura an open palm. <br/> <br/>“Fuck you.” Hinata snapped without heat, more over Sakura's victory than anything else, as the Oni wandered over to the boy to talk to him. <br/> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> -Later that night- </strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> <br/>Hinata and Sakura hid in a bush while Naruto was nowhere to be seen. The plan was rather simple, Naruto would wait underground directly below the bait, who was messing around with some string as he waited. While the Huntress and Oni would hide in a bush waiting for the Harpy to come. The residents had found some feathers near some buildings but none were inside. However it was rather well known that birds only lost wings either when they are flying or flustered. So all they had to do was wait, and they had been waiting for 30 minutes now. Sakura, leaning against a nearby tree, yawned, “How much longer are we gonna keep this up?” She asked, “It’s past midnight.” She muttered. <br/> <br/>The dark blue haired girl chuckled, “It’s when a monster would strike, when everybody else was asleep, is that not right?” Hinata inquired, glancing at the Oni girl. <br/> <br/>Said Oni just gave a grumble, “I wouldn’t know, I didn’t take part in those meathead's raids on the village.” Sakura said angrily, miffed at the Huntress’ stereotyping. <br/> <br/>Hinata took this opportunity to get a jab through, “Oh that’s right they didn’t like you, though I understand why.” The swordswoman jabbed. <br/> <br/>A vein pulsed in the pink haired monster’s forehead, “Ok that’s-!” But the ground rumbled dangerously before the Oni could even move and she stopped. “His hearing is ridiculously good.” She muttered. <br/> <br/>“Considering his ears are 19 inches long I’m not surprised.” Hinata said, “Though they don’t compare to… heh heh heh…” A perverted grin spread across her face. <br/> <br/>“By the way weren’t you-“ Then she stopped and she got down on the ground. <br/> <br/>The ground rumbled slightly and Hinata also pressed her body low to listen. A single word was said, “Wings.” She looked up and sure enough, she could hear them too. Wingbeats, the bait heard them too and looked up. The clouds were covering the sky so he couldn’t see but he stood up nervously. Suddenly a hole formed as something dove straight toward him. He screamed, a shrill piercing girlish scream. The thing suddenly broke out of the dive careening down. The earth below the boy shuddered before, from the ground, two tails shot up, reaching for the unknown enemy. One tail wrapped around a clawed bird foot while the other looped higher in the body around the torso, binding the wings. A shriek sounded, Sakura and Hinata ran forward, the Huntress drawing two throwing knives while Sakura cracked her knuckles menacingly. <br/> <br/>Naruto emerged like a rocky tree, the bait stumbling then falling on fox’s face as a result of the suddenly unsteady ground.  The monster flicked his head and the man fell to the ground. Naruto looked up at the Harpy, who had long red hair, dark skin, and yellow eyes with a black sclera. It struggled valiantly trying to kick it’s feet but his second tail held it still. <br/> <br/>“So this is a Harpy...” He mused as he lowered her to his face to sniff, engraving the scent into his memory. Hinata approached it quickly and placed a blade at it’s neck while Sakura grabbed both wings and squeezed. Instantly it stopped struggling, it knew that if it kept fighting it would die, if not by knives it would die being unable to fly. Like their smaller cousins Harpies relied on their wings not just for transportation but for living in general. They hunted with the wings, and were very clumsy on their feet. <br/> <br/>Hinata spoke first, “Alright then Harpy who are you and are you the one pestering these folks?” the harpy glared at her. <br/> <br/>It turned it’s yellow eyes to her, “I don’t need to tell you, you fucking cow! Tell this fucking furball to let me go! I need my wings bitch!” The Harpy snapped and snarled. <br/> <br/>This caused both ally monsters to stiffen, “I guess this is the ‘unique’ way of speaking?” Sakura asked. <br/> <br/>Hinata gave a grim nod, “Yeah.” Most harpies were extremely foul mouthed and used that mouth for everything, from praises, to thanks, and even for mating they were often considered one of the more troublesome monsters to deal with, verbally. “So this is your way of negotiating?” she asked. <br/> <br/>The winged monster grunted, “The fuck else am I doing? You got shit for brains or you just that dull?” The Harpy growled but gave a slight squeak when Naruto’s tails tightened on it. “Ah fuck, fuck, fuck! Stop fucking-okay fine! Name's Tayuya, and yeah I was trying to get a few fucks here like anybody else that shits out babies.” The foul mouthed monster spat. <br/> <br/>Sakura looked at the huntress but didn’t lessen her grip on the Tayuya’s wings. “Looks like she is in heat… what should we do?” she asked. <br/> <br/>Said Huntress thought on it, “Well, the best thing would be to send her to the guild for proper care.” Hinata mused, she kept her knives at the harpy’s neck unrelenting. “However if she promises to leave this area I don’t think it’d be a problem would it?” asked the huntress turning to the Harpy. <br/> <br/>It nodded, “Fuck, I’ll leave I’m not gonna get my wings clipped because of you shitheads torturing me and shit.” Tayuya said. <br/> <br/>The huntress turned to her, “We don’t torture monsters… not at the moment we recruit them.” Hinata said. <br/> <br/>Tayuya rolled her eyes, “Bullshit,” The harpy responded, “You fuckers hunt our kind, anybody that doesn’t have brain full of shit would know that, fuck changed that would make you not torture me?” She said. <br/> <br/>Hinata blinked. “Wow I know you guys aren’t smart but… wow that was just really stupid.” She said. “What do you think is holding you right now?” She said, pointing at Naruto. <br/> <br/>The feathered monster blinked, “Wait, I’m being held?” The harpy asked, causing all present to slap their hands to their faces. <br/> <br/>The pink haired Oni was the first to recover, “Okay, I know they have bird brains but this is ridiculous.” Sakura muttered. <br/> <br/>The Harpy, happy to have a target, turned her head to Sakura, “What’d you call me you shitfaced bitch!?” Tayuya growled. <br/> <br/>It was then that the tails tightened their grip even more and the sounds of bones groaning was clearly audible, “I would watch your words… birdbrain.” Naruto said slowly from below. <br/> <br/>The harpy, wisely, wiped her mouth… figuratively speaking. “O-Ok then… um… what happens now?” The harpy politely and somewhat meekly asked. <br/> <br/>This caught everybody off by surprise “Uh we just…” Hinata started then stopped remembering that she was talking to a very scatterbrained creature, “You leave this village and don’t come back and Naruto will make sure that you don’t. You do and he’ll eat you, and trust me he does eat monsters.” This made Tayuya swallow. “So we’ll let you go, and you fly away, got it?” Hinata listed slowly. <br/> <br/>The harpy nodded, so the Huntress stepped back and gestured to Naruto, who retracted his tails. The harpy fluttered slightly then she beat her wings and flew up into the sky. He watched her go, then he ran forward and jumped onto a building roof and looking up into the sky watching carefully. She vanished from sight but he sniffed the air just to make sure. Her scent was fading slowly but surely. <br/> <br/>While he waited Hinata and Sakura yawned, “Oh man it feels good to wrap this up so quickly.” The dark haired huntress said. <br/> <br/>Sakura blinked in surprise, “Wait we’re done already?” The Oni girl said, her voice clearly disappointed. <br/> <br/>The huntress paused noting too the slightly disappointing mission being finished already “Yeah I guess we are, trust me it’s better this way, or do you want to do something long and involved like you and the Oni tribe?” she pointed out. <br/>When Hinata said that Sakura’s face change instantly, “When you put it that way, this is nice.” She said, “For once we agree on something.” And with that the two walked away. <br/> <br/>The huntress scoffed, “It’s not going to last.” She said as the two walked to the mayor's house. It was too late for the wife to be up so the two would stay in the special room she had prepared for them. Both hadn’t notice that Naruto wasn’t following them. <br/> <br/>Naruto had hunkered down sitting on the roof. But as he sat on the building roof a nagging feeling was picking at him like a woodpecker hitting his skull. <em>‘This was way too easy...’</em> He thought, eyes narrowing, <em>‘If I sniff now I can smell her in the village yet… it’s not everywhere. Something’s not right.’</em> He thought and he looked to see that Sakura and Hinata were gone. <br/> <br/>He couldn’t blame them, they couldn’t function at night like he could, or at least not to the same degree. He jumped off the roof to begin his own investigation. He sniffed, finding the harpy’s scent where it was non-existant and moving to the house he could see the open window. <br/> <br/>He sniffed and could smell the scent of semen and sweat of men. He went to the window slowly turning his hands and feet into fox paws to sneak up silently. He peeked inside to see a woman sleeping with a man next to her. Both were sound asleep, so he raised his body and brought it within full view of the window. It would be one of the few times he cursed his sizable bulk, he stuck in his head and sniffed. <em>‘Human… male… female… and…’</em> He withdrew his head quickly as the woman gave a groan and he lowered his body. <em>‘No harpy… but there’s a scent there. I’ve smelled it once before when we first entered the village.’</em> And he was hit by the strange sense of familiarity with a scent he was familiar with, his own. He had to keep investigating though, he couldn’t just go to Hinata with only one piece of evidence. He sniffed and found the strange scent in short order. Following it was clearly step one to finding more evidence, so he did just that. <br/> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> -Hinata and Sakura- </strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> <br/>Sakura laid on the bed awake while Hinata slept rather quietly, to her surprise. The room in question was a small room with only one bed that both were sharing yet again. However the room was set aside with a door, so Sakura was currently relaxing in her oni form. Hinata had stripped down to more or less just the tight jumpsuit she wore under her armor. <br/> <br/>The huntress was sleeping peacefully while the oni was busy thinking. <em>‘What am I doing?’</em> she thought <em>‘I’m a monster consorting with humans who hunt other monsters… and I’m with a team that involves a cow and a fox monster.’</em> She frowned at that,<em> ‘Not that it’s a bad thing but, is it really me?’</em> when Sakura thought of herself she wasn’t part of any crowd or any gang or even any faction she was a loner and it suited her quite well to be one. <em>‘Being committed to a common goal… well what is my goal?’</em> when she really thought of it she didn’t really have one she just wandered about watching humans and trying to fit in with them. <em>‘Is that what I want? To fit in with humans?’</em> she thought she turned her back on Hinata <em>‘I can’t even be honest with myself’</em> thought the oni. <br/> <br/>She froze as she felt Hinata’s hand on her back. “Mmmmm Naruto your back is so strong.” The huntress purred. <br/> <br/>The Oni girl gave a frustrated huff <em>‘Good god she is spoiled but then again he does have a strong back.’</em> She gave a sigh at that then froze again when she felt Hinata pull her closer. The huntress padded her lower body then stopped, and began to pad her top. Sakura was partially curious partially disturbed, <em>‘What the hell is she-?’</em> but froze when the dark haired girl grabbed her breast. <br/> <br/>Hinata began to grind her back in earnest, “Mmmm I love your great, big nuts Naruto… ” She purred. Sakura paled, part of her felt embarrassed and another part felt slightly cheered, “Mmm? They feel… smaller… than normal…” Ok she didn’t feel cheery anymore. Sakura grabbed the huntress’ hand and pried it off. <br/> <br/>The Oni girl sat up, “Keep your perverted paws off me!” She snarled in a low voice. It was enough for Hinata to sit up, she sat there blinked then rubbed her head. <br/> <br/>“What was I-?” she began then she remembered, “Oh I was dreaming about…” she began then stopped blushing. <br/> <br/>A large angry vein was throbbing at Sakura’s temple. “What the hell you were groping me in your sleep!? That’s like really, really disturbing!” the Oni began to yell. <br/> <br/>Hinata flushed, “S-So what you do the same yourself!” She snapped back. <br/> <br/>The pink haired monster glared at Hinata, “Oh really? Where’s your proof!?” and so began their back and forth yelling. <br/> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> -Naruto- </strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> <br/>Naruto paused as he sniffed inside the house taking care to avoid the woman sleeping rather peacefully. But he was correct the true threat was still around here. He would have to tell Hinata and Sakura first thing. He pulled his head out and turned using his tails to close the window behind him he began to head to the mayor’s house however he was unaware of being watched from a roof top. As he walked down a shadow watched with large blue-green eyes. <br/> <br/>As the great fox lumbered down he suddenly smelled it again. The strange scent he had been following, yet it seemed to be coming from everywhere. He looked around and as he did the images around him began to swim as if he was drunk. He had drunk alcohol once before it was something he usually didn’t care to try again, yet the effects had impacted him strongly. His vision now was just like that one time when he had wandered through the woods crashing into things unable to keep his balance or find his way home. <br/> <br/>He growled slightly but what he heard next stopped him. “Naruto~” he turned and saw Hinata walking toward him buck naked yet, something was… different about her. The way she walked toward him a seductive wanting stroll and her body seemed different too but he couldn’t think what. <br/> <br/>What Naruto didn’t realize was that he was actually under a spell. The one casting the spell was a beautiful young woman. She had long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail with a single bang that covered one eye. Her body was covered in clothes that were just revealing to draw attention and if one looked closely between her long hair and the one-legged pants she was wearing they could make out a strange symbol that was not of human origin. She however was anything but human. Her race wasn’t no big secret all humans young and old knew of her if they recognized the symbol. She was a succubus, a rather young one at that, a creature that fed on sexual energy and converted it into her own life energy. Everybody knew that, what they also knew was that once a succubus had sampled every human in the vicinity they moved on looking for their soul mate. So any human that had seen her here and had the knowledge of what she was would’ve been puzzled by her actions. <br/> <br/>That’s for another time, for now she was moving down Naruto’s body marveling the powerful muscles he had and his size. <em>‘Quite unique for a monster… must be a rare one.’</em> Noted the enchanting demoness. <br/> <br/>She grabbed his face looking at it, “Mmmmm so handsome.” She said and she kissed him, he was surprised but he didn’t move just let her kiss his lips and then she began to kiss his cheek systematically. He rumbled at that, but she was already moving down the illusion she had made still kissing him and holding his face. The blonde didn’t have to go far to see the cock sliding out of the sheathe like an animal emerging from a den. She was surprised, by both it’s shape and it’s size. <em>‘Massive! Few would be able to fit him…’</em> she could feel her pussy getting wet… but she felt another part of her body move. What many people don’t realize is that Succubus’ body were unique in that their sexual organs were specially designed. Not only could they adjust to take almost any size but they had two separate wombs. A fake womb where they accumulate the seed from strangers. And the actual womb which would only be accessible to a Succubus’ soul mate. <br/> <br/>Our young Succubus, for indeed she wasn’t even fully grown, was still searching for her soulmate though finding this person was impossible for most Succubi as only one being could be that important person in their life. To find one person amongst a billion other’s was like finding a golden needle in a haystack. Those few lucky enough able to do so led a happy and fulfilling life while those that didn’t gazed at them with bitter envy. <br/> <br/>But back to business, the succubus rubbed the large veiny length kissing and licking it enjoying the scent and taste. <em>‘Out of all the dicks I had this one tastes the best.’</em> She unashamedly admitted. She looked at the tip and blew on it gently the large dick bounced, and the furry testicles swelled with anticipation. <em>‘Hmmm how much does he have I wonder?’</em> she could already feel herself getting wet. She blushed, <em>‘Already… I’ve never gotten this excited before…’</em> she sniffed and just the smell of his sexual energy was making her dizzy with excitement. The demoness opened her mouth and engulfed the length sliding forward breathing through her nose as she went up and up his length. She barely got a foot in before she began to gag. <em>‘I’ve never had a cock like this, it tastes… tastes so good! But it’s so big! I can’t… put it all in my mouth.’ </em>She tried valiantly to swallow it all but as it pushed down her throat bulging against her slim neck obscenely she couldn’t do it. She pushed herself off coughing but the motion had caused the cock to swell, the veins bulging and a deluge of sperm shot out. <br/> <br/>The blonde placed her lips back on the tip but she was blasted off and her cheeks bulging within the few second she was on it, but even as she was covered with the spray she couldn’t help but roll the load in her mouth. She even chewed it, it had a thick creamy texture to it she could’ve sworn she felt sperm wriggling on her tongue before she began to chew, she swallowed and felt a large well of energy fill her. She could tell that this monster was powerful not just physically but magically, should it ever to learn magic she was quite sure that no monster or hunter could stop him. However she, quite unfortunately, had a job to do. She slid out from underneath him and saw his dream induced face, she felt a urge and she couldn’t hold it back she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, “Thank you,” she said and she was about to pull away from him when suddenly he pushed her down with his head and she felt his head rubbing against hers and heard him sniffing. His purring vanished, and was replaced with a gurgling snarl. <br/><br/>His head was raised and she looked into a pair of angry red eyes, “Who are you?” he snarled and she held up her hand and a bright flash of light hit his eyes. “Argh!” he howled and backed away shaking his head eyes closed. She got up and from her back wings sprouted she beat them once and was airborne. <br/><br/>She looked down at the beast for the first time sad at what she had done. She waved at him, “Farewell for now.” and she flew off. <br/> <br/>Naruto snorted, and growled as he shook the light from his eyes and then looked around. Whoever that monster was she had tricked him good, and he would never forget that sleight, ever. He raised his head to find her scent, “Naruto what happened?” He turned and saw Hinata and Sakura running up to him unarmed but clothed. However he growled at them and they stopped, he approached them then sniffed them he did it thoroughly sniffing every part of them even their groins before giving a snort. Neither objected though both were pink when he did their groins. <br/> <br/>He then raised his head and sniffed, now that he had scented the strange monster he could identify what that strange smell that was everywhere in the village. He turned to them, “I didn’t mention it before but when we were searching the houses there was a smell that I couldn’t identify mixed in the air. I didn’t mention it because I wanted some proof before I said anything till the scent came to me.” he said. “It was a young woman with blonde hair, she could make illusions and quite magically powerful she was… alluring and seemed to go after… well… down there.” he said. <br/> <br/>Hinata’s eyes narrowed with anger, “If she’s what I think she is then she’s gonna answer to my sword straight up her filthy cunt!” she snapped. <br/> <br/>Sakura though scratched her head in confusion, “And what exactly is she?” she finally asked. <br/> <br/>The huntress went to Naruto stroking his head, “From what i’m hearing it sounds like a Succubus!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>